Unfinished Collection
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: A collection of unfinished Demena's. Demi, Selena, and other pairings between them.
1. Silence Is Bliss

**Hey guys. This story is one of many unfinished stories of mine. I know I haven't been writing on here, but I have been using time to make stories on YouTube under DemenaDemiSelena. Sorry for the lack of updates, its summer, every year this happens. I suck. This I know. Now every story I publish is unnamed, or if it comes with a name I'll post it. If you want me to continue certain ones, or all of them for that matter, just give me that extra push in saying so. I've written many stories, and its about time the ideas are shared, even if they are unfinished. I'll be home in a week to post to my previous stories.**

**Also for any Glee shippers, Santana and Brittney will be my next shipping, I just have to get to that point of writing their characters. Demena is still my main focus. Enjoy, and as Always, thanks for reading, you guys make me smile and want to write just for you.**

**Story: Silence is Bliss**

**Created: Between Feb-May 2011**

Alex recording Mitchie through a camera.

Mitchie is reading a book near a fountain.

Sits across from each other in science.

Alex slides a note over.

Mitchie can't speak…her voice is gone.

"And…rolling," a set of dark brown eyes stare across a crowd of students. Maybe seven or eight of them are pushing towards the camera lens, pressing their noses into the screen trying to present themselves to be anything but who they truly are. Another group of them are standing near a large marble fountain with coins pressed against their palms. It a warm day around mid to late May.

"School will officially be over for summer break tomorrow, who's excited?" A shout flows across the crowd as the girl holding the camera begins to wave the kids away. "Alright, lets save some film for the actual field trip." Several kids walks away, and yet one boy stays, his arms crossed as he shakes his head.

"Really Alex?" He asks. He's taller then the girl, a foot and a few inches or so. His dark brown hair and clean cut gentlemen style screams weirdo by first glance. He just doesn't seem to fit into the century.

"Am I bothering you Shane?"

"Not really. But its typical that you'd bring a camera to go to a water park."

"How is that typical?"

"You're a film major that's how."

Nothing really sparks up the conversation between the two, it goes on for minutes before Alex closes the lens on her camera only to smile and reopen it moments late. Shane follows the girls actions, his eyes and feet moving to the beat of the girl in front of him.

"Look at this beauty," a small and yet very failed attempt at an Australian accent falls from the girl's lips. "What do we have here?" She continues. "It seems to be a rare around these parts, it's a…it's a…." Alex closes her mouth when she gets the bird, or middle finger shot up at her from the girl who's the focus of her camera lens. "Rude much," Alex scoffs. "It's a Mitchie beast."

"Don't speak to the mute like that." Shane cuts in before Mitchie rolls her eyes and returns to the book she had placed into her lap. She has her legs crossed, her eyes glues onto the pages before her as the fountain ledge she's sitting on sends a chill up her spine.

"Well," Alex makes herself comfortable next to the girl, smiling as she zooms her camera onto the brunette's face. "Mitchie, how does it feel to be put on vocal rest for the week?" Her only reply was a wave of the hand and an evil glare.

"She's even hotter when she does that to you," Shane nudges Alex, giving a thumps up to Mitchie at the same time just before the brunette places her bookmark between the pages. Her eyes are as cold as ice as she shifts her gaze from Shane to the brunette next to her, Alex. Mitchie knew many words she'd like to say to Alex if only she could, but she was told she could permanently lose her voice when she strained it at the school's talent show just a week ago. Alex was there when the doctors told her about her voice and the vocal rest, he even asked Alex to keep an eye on the girl to make sure she wouldn't make a peep until her next visit. It was a strain on the girl to keep quiet, and Alex enjoyed every moment of her friend's pain, but not in a hurtful way, more of a playful way that she knew she could get away with.

Alex could read Mitchie like a book, no pun intended. From the day they became friends to the present day, Mitchie could make a small gesture, a gentle facial expression, whatever it was, and Alex could read her in every way, or almost. Their friendship barley had any hardships, they were always close, and in recent years they were closer then ever.

"The class is leaving us," Shane points out, his eyes narrowed onto the group entering the water park. Mitchie sighs, sliding her book into her purse before standing, Alex does the same.

"So Shane, where's Nate?" Alex takes command to walk ahead first, leading the two behind her in the direction of the class.

"I think he went with the group inside. You know Alex, he talks about you a lot."

"I know he does." Her eyes fall back onto the boy's behind her. "I'm very appealing."

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, Nate and I are planning to go up to the mountains this weekend, you should come. Oh and Mitchie too." Shane faced the girl directly next to him, her eyes were glues onto the large silver gates that lead into the water park. "What do you say Mitchie? A weekend with me in a cabin."

"Ha." Alex smirked, "Mitchie can't go, her mom would freak out. Besides, considering her voice is all horse and what not, I doubt she'd be able…." A nod stops Alex's rant. "Um Hello, Earth to Mitchie, your mom won't let you go."

Mitchie nods.

"No she won't." Alex shakes her head as Shane tugs both girls into the gates after showing his school ID, placing his fingers onto the girl's next to show theirs as well. The class shifts into separate locker rooms.

"We'll talk about this after a few water slides, go get changed." Shane darts away from the two brunettes as Alex crossed her arms, Mitchie shrugs before moving towards her class.

"Okay this makes no sense." Alex continues, following the girl. "If you want to go to the mountains it should happen when you can actually verbalize a statement. Not when you want to act on a whim."

Mitchie narrows her eyebrows at her friend, shaking her head before twirling her finger into the air.

"And what is that suppose to mean? You're doing this on purpose just because you know that your mom will talk to my mom and then my mom will make me go for you to be your voice. Is that your plan?"

A smile gently glides over the girl's face before her and Alex enter into the changing rooms. The entire class has lockers.

"Mitchie, Alex, share locker number fifteen will you?" The team leader hands Alex a lock before pointing her into the direction of her locker. Mitchie leads the way before they both begin to pull at their clothes, exposing the swimsuits beneath.

"I think you live to torture me." Alex takes a deep breath, her stomach getting exposed to the cool locker room air. After she's done changing, and folding her things up to place into the locker she stands before Mitchie who's holding up a hair-tie.

"And now you want me to do things for you?"Alex questions jokingly before she reached over for Mitchie's waist, pulling the girl closer into her before making her turn around. She grabs the dark elastic band and begins to braid the brunette's hair.

"Everyone, be back in the locker rooms by five, and lunch will be held at the school café area at the back of the park at three." The team coach announces a few other things before kids push their way out of the doors, chanting and hollering. Alex slides her fingers over the brunette's waist, making her reface her before she steps back.

"All done."

Mitchie's eyes are blank, her expression unreadable.

"Lets ride the large forty foot drop thing, I heard it was pretty epic."

Mitchie nods, following her friend out the door just as she spots Shane. There never seemed to be a moment when Shane's eyes weren't on Mitchie. He loved everything about her. The way she moved, the way she smiled, talked, even the way she called his name. He absolutely hated the fact that Mitchie couldn't speak, because the butterflies that he felt created a vibrating effect in his stomach was less frequent. They only stirred when he was close to her, and her smile made him smile.

"Hey, Nate wants to ride the forty-foot drop," Shane pulls his friend over, "what do you say girls?" His eyes shifts back and forth before he steps towards Mitchie. "It's a two person rider, and I kind of need a partner."

"Gag me why don't you?" Alex complains, rolling her eyes as Nate smiles over at her. She stands where she is for a second before Mitchie gives the okay nod to Shane and they all head towards the line for the waterslide.

Alex never knew why she put up with half the things she felt like she was forced into doing because of Mitchie. Yes, they were friends for a long time, but she was older, and even if by three weeks it still counted. Mitchie seems to make Alex do the weirdest things, no matter how strongly she felt against them. Like cheerleading, or soccer, and even piano class, she hated each and every one just the same.

"Mitchie, I bet Nate and I can kick major butt against you and Shane. Race you two down."

The response of the girl next to Shane was simply a nod. A nod! As if to say she knew Alex would let her win ever if her life depended on it. When they all reached the top they separated and hopped onto their rafts, both girls in front and the boys in back. There was four lines and as the small clock began to count down to zero, Alex and Mitchie glanced at one another, even if by pure mistake. The chills Alex felt seemed to drift from some other place other then the wind, because the air was still very thick at the altitude they were at. Mitchie, if she felt a bit different, didn't express it one bit.

"GO!" The man to the left of them all screamed, and they plummeted forty feet in less then thirty seconds. Their blood was rushing, their faces wet as words and screams all seemed to flow from their mouths as jumbled up expressions.

"One more time man." Shane smiled, pulling on Mitchie to follow him before Alex and Nate trailed behind them.

"So Alex, I was wondering if…you know if you're not doing anything this weekend…" Nate began.

"Please don't ask me. I'm already going to the stupid mountains with you guys this weekend, don't force me to agree to it twice. Even if the first time was forced." Alex rose her voice at the word "forced" as Mitchie faced her smiling as they stood in the long line once more.

"Great, so did you know we have a hot tub up there? We can go hiking, and camping and.."

"Nice." Alex nodded, "real nice." She was obviously trying to make the boy shut up, but her attempt was lost in translation.

"You know my parents are only going to be up there for Saturday, so we'll be driving back alone on Sunday."

"Shoot me." Alex mumbled just before they reached the top of the group. Just before it was time to choose partners if you were a single or double rider, Mitchie slid her hand into Alex's, pulling her next to her.

"Mitchie I thought we were riding together?" Shane asked before the brunette silently signaled over to Nate. Alex snickered before Mitchie pulled her to follow her to the double person tube. Mitchie happily took the front slot, her hand leaving Alex's as her friend stood to stare down at her. It was an intention, but it seemed to just happen. Alex tried to think of any possible way out of riding with Mitchie, there was none. As the timer began to count down the man told her to sit, so as instructed she did so. Her legs slid past Mitchie's the brunette in front of her now sitting between her legs. Alex could feel her own skin warming with the feel of Mitchie's pressed so close against her own. A heavy deep breath, seemed to calm her for a moment as Mitchie reached back and placed Alex's fingers over her waist. It was like some type of horror movie to Alex, where the killed was tempting her with all type of good things just to kill her in the end.

"I thought it was you and Shane against Nate and I?" Alex asked, as the clock reached five. Mitchie shrugged, her hair sticking to her shoulders just as the man holding their raft let them drift down the dark steep tunnel. Alex closed her eyes, she didn't dare open them. She thought about letting Mitchie's waist go to hold onto the rails on the tube, but she was frozen. Mitchie was laughing, something Alex seemed so pleased to hear, as she gently leaned forward against the girl. Mitchie's voice filled the air, well, her laughter that was. Alex could feel herself getting lost in the warmth that was her closest friend, her lips just inches from the brunette's back. And just like that, they were shot out into the open air, the light blinding them.

"Hell yeah!" Shane fist pumped into the air. "We won!"

"Awesome, now you can tell all your friends you beat girls in a water slide race. Ooo." Alex rolled her eyes, her fingers moving away from Mitchie just as the two of them stood from their raft.

"Next ride is my choice." Nate informed the small group, just before Alex shrugged. She didn't care, she had other things to think about.

…. ….. … …... …. … … ….. … ….. … ….

Around lunch time, a few minutes before three, the class met at the café. Everyone was still in their swim wear, huddling together at a long table, handing each other different foods as Shane, Nate, Mitchie and Alex joined in. The noise level was high, words floating through the air back and forth causing others to laugh. Alex faced Shane who sat across from her, his eyes still on Mitchie. Nate was happily pressing his shoulder into Alex's every chance that he got, as Alex ignored him. Her eyes went from Mitchie to Shane and back again, never faltering.

"I should get my camera, we have a very desperate moment happening in front of us." Alex tapped the table to force Shane to look her way. He hesitantly faced the girl.

"What is it now Alex?"

"I don't know, how about you stop hitting on my friend for a change. Besides, she can't answer your stupid little questions until next week, so save the failed attempts until then shall we?" The brunette nodded, giving the boy something to agree to as Mitchie faced her friend. She knew Alex didn't like Shane that much, but it was something she'd have to get over.

"Why do you even care?" Shane sipped on his can of soda as Alex shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm tired of hearing stupid pick up lines. Also, if Mitchie didn't want to date you when she was talking why would she want to date you now?"

"And here we go all over again." Shane pressed his forehead against the table before the small group ate in silence. Alex faced Mitchie who was shaking her head. The brunette didn't mind Shane and his attempts, she thought it was cute. She ran her fingers across Shane's hand before he faced her, still with his head pressed against the table. A faint smile was given to the boy as he sat up. Although Mitchie couldn't say anything, Shane felt like she was telling him to continue trying. And rather he interpreted wrong or not, he felt that she was giving him a chance.

"Okay, so before I barf, lets get on a few rides that won't allow us to get splashed." Alex stood with a few others, who parted soon after standing. "Come on, we don't have all day."

"I'll go with you." Nate joined the girl. Alex didn't care, her eyes shot over to Mitchie's.

"Um, Mitch, are you going?"

The brunette Alex was staring at slowly shook her head in disagreement. She was still going to sit next to Shane.

"Fine, whatever." Alex stormed away, with Nate following directly behind her.

Mitchie was still sitting with Shane, he was asking her things that she obviously couldn't answer.

"You know since you and Alex are coming with Nate and I this weekend I should probably warm you that we only have three rooms up there. Nate's parents will be in one room for a night, and I guess Nate has his own room and…"

Mitchie rose her hand to stop the boy from speaking. Her eyes were a deep brown, it was almost hypnotizing.

"You…don't care?"

Mitchie shrugged, before she placed her hands onto the table and carved the letter 'A' into her ranch dressing.

"What about Alex? Oh, you'll share a room with her?"

Mitchie happily nodded, knowing the boy could almost read her as good as her best friend.

"You know, if you wanted to talk, could you?" Shane asked, before the both of them stood.

A hesitating glare from Mitchie froze Shane until she nodded.

"But you just don't want to because your singing voice may get screwed up. Am I right?"

Mitchie tapped her noise, letting him know he was on point before the both of them smiled. They decided to get on the bumper boats, just for the fun of it. Shane attempted to grab Mitchie's hand, but she crossed them before he could. He didn't understand the girl half the time, she seemed to want his contact and yet she pulled away when he tried to touch her.

"Mitchie, you know I've been your friend for like three years now." Shane kept his pace with the brunette's as she faced him nodding. "I mean there was that time in kindergarten¸then my family moved, that time in third grade and then my family moved again, and then the past three years of high school, before then I barley even spoke to you."

A nod is given before Mitchie stops at the bumper boat line.

"I know you trust Alex's judgment about people you date but, sometimes I wonder if she thinks anyone is good enough for you."

Silence floats through the air, well between Shane and Mitchie before she grabs the boy's hand. She rubs his palm before pulling her hand away. She wished he could read her like Alex, or attempt to without words, but it's a skill Alex always had, Shane couldn't catch on in three years. Especially since she's only been mute for four days.

"I wish I knew what you were trying to tell me."

Mitchie smiles, moving her mouth without letting a word come through. Shane still is clueless at what she says but he smiles just as they reach the front of the line.

Just rides away Alex and Nate made their last touch down from a log ride. The made it back onto the main sidewalk before the both of them burst into laughter. Apparently Nate was soaked and almost lost his shorts twice by the force of water shooting at the two from all sides.

"Can I ask you something?" Nate stumbles over his words, only to receive a slight shrug from the girl walking with him. "Well, I just wanted to know what you had or still have against Shane. I mean I've known him for a long time and if you think he's a bad guy for Mitchie you're wrong. He really cares about her."

"Don't waste your breath Nate."

"Why are you always so worried about Mitchie? She can take care of herself. Besides, if you'd stop worrying about her long enough maybe you'd see that I've been here from the start, trying to win your heart." The two walk in step for a few more feet before Alex nods.

"I know how hard you've been trying to get me to do something with you Nate, but I've told you several times that there was no way we could work."

"Why?"

"Its complicated. You should know that."

"Complicated how? You haven't dated anyone since….ever." Nate was trying to see if Alex would attempt at giving him a chance, but he only received an evil glare from the brunette.

"Look. I've thought about letting you…you just can't," a sigh escapes the girl.

"Why? I never understand you."

"Just because."

"But when it comes to Mitchie you're the expert huh?" Nate pondered as Alex nods.

"I am. I know who she should date and who she should stay away from, but I can't make those decisions for her. All I know, is that for the next few days, I'm her voice, and I won't let anyone take advantage of her."

"Yeah, yeah." Nate continues to follow Alex until they spot Shane and Mitchie. They stop in their tracks, as Alex watch the two hug tightly before Mitchie hits Shane in the arm.

"What are they up to?" Alex asks before Nate shrugs.

"Maybe they're just having fun."

"Yeah lets ruin it." Alex pulls Nate's hand into hers, leading him towards their two friends. Mitchie spots them first, her arm resting on Shane's shoulder. She quietly waves.

"Dude, how was the bumper boats?" Nate seemed to be transfixed by the colors behind him.

"It was fun. Kids shot us with water guns while we rammed each other." Shane began to laugh, "and then Mitchie fell into the water when two guys hit the back of her boat, which was weird but I guess she didn't strap in." Shane's laughter was only returned by Mitchie hitting his arm again. "And then she screamed before she hit the water, I told her it was only three feet."

"Wait, you screamed?" Maybe the question sounded weird, but Alex knew Mitchie couldn't make any high pitched sounds, not even slight low ones, so a scream was out of the question. Mitchie only nodded, before she hit Shane's shoulder once more.

"I bet they had fun." Nate poked at Alex.

"I bet." A sigh escaped from the girl before Alex pulled Mitchie's hand into her own. "Its time to go everyone." Without another word, Alex pulled Mitchie along with her before letting her go. They were a good six feet from the boys as they stayed in step with one another. Once in the locker room Mitchie stood in the mirror rubbing her neck, staring at the slight redness that sat in the back of her mouth.

"So are you planning on dating Shane anytime soon?" Alex faces the girl, pulling her shirt over her head. Mitchie stays quiet, her eyes falling into the running water in the sink. "Mitchie!"

The brunette faces her friend who's on the opposite side of the room. Mitchie shrugs.

"Well, I don't mind if you date him. Its just…. You should think long and hard about it."

A questionable look arises on Mitchie's face before Alex begins walking over to her.

"I mean. I just, I don't want you to get hurt." Silence follows Alex's words as she runs her fingers across the hair falling against Mitchie's cheek. "But I can't stop you. You can do what you want."

Slowly Mitchie raises her eyes up to her friend's, studying her face before placing her hand against Alex's, pulling her hand away. This was another moment that Alex couldn't read her, it confused the hell out of her. Mitchie moved away, finally going to change as Alex ran her fingers over the cool knobs of the faucet. The sound of the water seemed to calm her, she was also doing this to stall. She knew how she felt, she knew how much she wanted to say words that she could never say. Her eyes stayed glued onto the faucet, she tried desperately not to glance up into the mirror to spot Mitchie, but she found herself fighting a battle she couldn't win.

A hand fell onto Alex's shoulder causing her to jump. Mitchie was next to her, fully clothed and ready to head to the bus.

"Sorry, I was…" Alex pulled away, "lets go."

… ….. … … … … ….. … ….. …. …. …. …..

Mitchie's P.O.V

It was Saturday, day five of my vocal rest as Alex arrived with Nate. We were driving up to the mountains together, Shane was taking his own car. I was getting pretty fed up with not talking, silence wasn't my best asset. My mom and dad barley spoke and were never home really anyway, so the television had to comfort me during quiet hours.

"Mitchie we're here to kidnap you!" Alex rose her hands into the air, smiling at me before she signaled Nate to grab my bags. I swear that boy would do anything for her, which was actually cute. He carried everything outside as Alex faced me. I smiled, just before Alex narrowed her eyes at me.

"Are you sure you want to go away this weekend?"

I nodded. Of course I was sure, it was like a free vacation pass away from my overbearing parents.

"Mitch, when you are able to talk again, remind me to argue with you about this."

I roll my eyes, walking over to Alex to grab her hand but she steps back, letting my hand fall back to my side.

"We should head outside, I'm sure Nate's waiting." Once Alex turns around I quickly grab her hand, forcing her to stop. She doesn't face me until I step next to her. She's been acting slightly weird since the school trip yesterday. I let her go, waiting to see if she says something about the way I'm staring at her, trying to read her, but I can't.

"What?"

I shrug, walking outside first. Nate was about to beep the horn when he saw Alex and I walk onto the porch.

"I still can't believe your parents agreed to let you go out to the mountains."

I tap Alex's shoulder before we step into the car. I smile sly as she gasps.

"You didn't ask them?"

I rose my hands up into the air as Nate began to pull off.

"How could you not tell them?"

I signaled to my throat.

"So what if you can't talk, you could of at least written them a note."

I rolled my eyes, sitting in the back seat, as Alex stayed next to Nate.

"Can you believe this?" She asks him.

"That Mitchie didn't talk to her parents? No."

I smile, at least he understands me. Oh, he was being sarcastic by the way.

"Well, when should we be at the cabin in the mountains?"

"I give it two hours." Nate nods, checking the radio clock before I sigh, pushing myself into the seat more. I guess the best thing to do would be sleep. I close my eyes, listening to the radio hum in the air.

…. ….. …. ….. ….. …. … …. … …..

I wanted to talk to Alex, I couldn't stand her not hearing me out. Shane was a nice guy but I honestly didn't want to date him. I slid over to Alex next to me on the couch.

"Mitchie I don't want to talk." She whispers as I lean onto her shoulder, sliding my hand onto her knee as she freezes up. "What are you doing?"

I shrug, closing my eyes as she pushes away, standing up as I do the same.

"Mitch, I don't want to talk. Besides, its not like you can ever truly answer me anyway."

I hold my breath, wanting to talk but knowing its best if I don't. I pull Alex into me, hugging her tightly. Her breath warms my skin as I slide my fingers through her hair before she pushes me back.

"Mitch. I…" her eyes seem frozen onto mine, not daring to blink as I sigh. Alex stepped into me, placing her fingers onto my cheeks as she focused on me. I shot her a confused look but she ignored it, as she leaned into me. I tried to stumble back as her lips fell onto mine but I couldn't move away. Her lips were warm, soft, and they seemed to cause a small tingling sensation to erupt in me. I moaned, not really trying to before she kissed me harder, not losing grip with me as I kept my eyes on her. I hadn't kissed back yet, my mind was lost, my body betraying me.

"Alex…," I whispered out, a painful yet merciful cry. "Please stop."

She did. Pulling away from me, her eyes expressing hurt. Maybe she was confused on why she kissed me, or maybe me speaking is what scared her more.

"Mitchie…"

"Maybe we should talk." My throat was killing me, my voice low and barley audible.

"Can we not? I…I don't want to talk. Nor let you ruin your voice."

"Alex…we're going to talk." I hated hearing my voice strain so much. It seemed shaky and even scratchy.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry."

"This isn't about you kissing me."

"Its not?"

I shake my head, sparing my words for when I truly needed to speak.

"Wait. I think we should talk about me kissing you."

I signaled her to go on first, as she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you. I mean I did..but, I knew you'd freak out so…I thought I could keep how I felt about you to myself but…god this is complicated and stupid of me."

"Don't do this Alex."

"Mitch not to be rude, but stop talking."

I scoffed, hitting her arm before the effect of her kissing me soaked in.

"I…," Alex sat back on the couch, hiding her face from me as I bent down in front of her.

**As you can see, the story is unfinished. Do you want me to go on? Don't forget to read the others as well. Thanks for everything.**


	2. NA

** This is a story I want to finish. I have so many ideas and yet summer is keeping me away from writing it. There are two moments you get to see here. The first is Alex and Mitchie and their plan to show two timing guys that if people played with their hearts it wouldn't be so easy to get over them. The second part is the locker scene, I'll leave it at that.**

**Story Name: N/A**

**Created: 2/11/2011**

I pressed my back against Mitchie's door, listening to her on the other side as I held my hand against the doorknob. She was singing along to some song on the radio, tapping against her notebook I bet since there was a odd beat coming from the other side. I finally opened the door as her eyes slowly drifted up to mine.

"Hey Alex," her smile made me weak as I bit my bottom lip.

"I have something I want you to do for me."

"Like what?" She had her legs crossed, while her dress pressed against her legs loosly, barley covering her.

"I want to teach Shane and Nate a lesson."

"Oh," she stopped tapping on her notebook before I walked over.

"I want you to pretend to date Shane."

"What?" I watched as Mitchie uncrossed her legs and stood on her knees as I made my way in front of her.

"He dates every girl in school and thinks its totally okay…"

"And you want me to…?" She shook her head as her eyes burned into mine. I wanted to teach Shane and Nate both a lesson, but what about Mitchie. I had strong feelings for her and letting her date him, even if it was fake would take a toll on me.

"Well?" She asked, shaking her head. If at that moment I could kiss her lips I would.

"Pretend to be interested in Shane."

"I don't know. I've heard some really crazy stuff about him," she finally crawled onto the floor, her fingers pressed against my shoulders until she stood.

"I promise to watch over you."

"Alex its not that I'm scared of him, he's just…he's a tricky one."

"He likes to play games," I told her, brushing my hair out of my face as she nodded. The longer I talk to her, the more I want to kiss her.

I could hear a muffled scream come from the girl's locker room. All gym classes were over and everyone else were in their last class for the day, or at least they were supposed to be. I pushed the door open, a sharp pain piercing through my chest as the voice clicked in my head.

"Ow,…please, stop!" It was Mitchie, pleading loudly as I moved through the maze of lockers to find her. In one corner was Shane, pressing his entire body against Mitchie as she laid pinned against a bench. He had her arms pinned above her head with one hand as his fingers thumbed her underwear that were now exposed, with the other. I ran over with my hands in front of me as I shoved the boy onto the floor, pulling Mitchie up behind me. Her shaking hands were pressed against my sides from behind as Shane stood.

"THE FUCK ALEX?"

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, my breath heavy as he flipped his hair.

"This is between, ME and my girlfriend." His fingers signaled to Mitchie as she whimpered behind me.

"She's not your girlfriend, and I want you to stay the hell away from her."

"Alex get out of my way," he stepped up to me as Mitchie held onto me tight, her breath brushing against my neck making my legs weak. I knew this wasn't' the moment to fall for her, no matter how literal it was. I held my ground as Mitchie's back knocked against the locker and she gripped me tigheter. I gasped as Shane grabbed my arm.

"Let me go," I hissed through my teeth as he used his other hand to hold onto Mitchie. I slammed my fist into his shoulder, shoving him back as he stood and charged at us. I slid over to the side as his fist met the steel door we were once in front of.

"Stop it Shane, just go." Mitchie was shaking bad, so bad that I could almost feel her heartbeat through her fingers and travel through me. He stayed quiet, his finger pointing at me as he made his way out of the room. When he was finally gone I sighed deeply as Mitchie pulled back, covering her face as she let tears flow. I faced her, plusking at her hands.

"Don't cry Mitch, I told you I'd protect you."

"Just stop," she mumbled as I uncovered her face. My fingers furiously wiping away her tears.

"Shush, don't cry Mitch, please," I held her cheeks as her eyes came to mine. I could see the gleam in her eyes that showed me she wasn't done crying. My heart was still beating fast as she shook.

"Alex I can't do this anymore," her words broke my heart as I nodded. I didn't want to endager her anymore. In my hands she seemed perfect. I wanted to make her feel better, and rather this was the time or not I pressed myself into her, Mitchie's eyes searching my face as she took a deep breath. I ran my thumbs across her cheeks as she stood where she was, and then, without another thought, I pressed my lips into hers. It was the best feeling in the world, a calming feeling, a rush feeling. I continued to kiss her, she was kissing back, but barley. I moved my lips back, barley an inch before I whispered.

"I love you Mitchie." My words caused her to shake as I looked into her eyes.

"Please Alex, lets go home." She didn't say it back, and her eyes were no longer on mine.

"I love you," I said once more, as I finally let her go.

"Please Alex," she swallowed hard, her hands gripping her dress.

"I love you," this was my heart I was putting out for her, yeah, maybe at the wrong time, but I wanted her to know.

"Alex," she moved away from me.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry that this is how I'm telling you but…I need you, and I needed you to know. I'd risk my life for you."

"And you don't think that I know that?" She tossed her hands into the air. "I know you love me…but..," the one word I feared was 'but,' it did more damage to me then 'I don't love you.' But, was a word to give someone's hopes up. My hopes.


	3. My Stepsister

**I'm not too sure where I was going on this one. I stopped not because of summer, but because I couldn't think of where this would end. Usually I let my stories guide me, but this one was just a bit misleading to myself.**

**Story Name: My Stepsister**

**Created: 4/30/2011**

_ Name, Alexandra Russo. Date of Birth, who cares. Siblings, three._

I was going through my head thinking of things my dad could possibly know about me. But to start things off, I'm eighteen years old, a girl, from a small town called Waverly Place, just outside of downtown New York. I'm five' six, I have a bit of a tan this time of the year, and my hair is this dark auburn color. Now that the basics of my life are filled out, I guess I can go onto my family life. My mother and father have been married for thirteen years, There was only them and my brother Justin for a while, until I was born, and then years later they split, my mom was pregnant at the time. So I have a younger brother who goes by the name Max, he's only seven. As it goes my dad remarried, had another kid, her name escapes me. I like her I guess, she's cute, small, has large brown eyes and is as adorable as any other two year old I know.

But now that those things are settled, I'm in a truck, sitting next to my dad who's taking me to his beach house. His family is there, waiting to see me after so many years. I hope you can tell that I'm not excited, at all. My dad barley knows me, he knows my name, my birthday maybe, and that's about it. I face him, trying to make a photographic memory in my head, but it fails.

"We have a large yard, no close neighbors," my dad was trying to comfort me I guess, maybe even get to see if having an open yard appealed to me. "You do know that Caroline has other children right, besides Casey?" My dad's words only caused me to nod. That's the little girl's name, Casey. I can spot the house coming into view, two stories of a dark brown home, a light colored roof and many windows taking shape before me. I sigh, spotting two kids playing in the front yard. The beach sits behind the trees that's blocking its view, but you can hear the waves crashing against the land. Once we park I quickly hop out.

"I'll get the bags, you go and look around." My dad waves me away as I sigh, staring over at the two little boys frozen in their tracks. One looks around Max's age, seven or eight, while the other one was around four or five.

"Will I hear crying in the middle of the night?" I asked randomly, taking note that there were now three kids under the age of ten present.

"They're all pretty stable," my dad smiled, as I followed him. I waved to the kids, they did the same, and soon I stepped inside. To the left set a large dining room, a table, some toys, and a baby highchair. To the right was a long hallway, that lead to an open area at the end. My dad began walking up the steps so I took it upon myself to find the kitchen. It was through the dining room and towards the back. I spotted Casey first, her face plastered with a smile as she spotted me. Her arms went into the air, I guess she wanted me to lift her. I saw Caroline, her mom, standing at the fridge.

"Aw Alex, hi." She ran over, hugging me tightly before pulling away after noticing I was still. "I haven't seen you since the wedding."

"Go figure." I mumbled, pulling away to grab anything from the fridge. Inside was a lot of plastic stuff, bottles, food containers. "Is anything not sealed in here?" I asked, finding a jug of apple juice in the back.

"That's…well I'm sure Casey will share." Caroline smiled at me, lifting her daughter into her arms before leaving the kitchen. Thank goodness. I poured a cup of juice, before gazing out the side window. I almost dropped my glass upon my eyes falling onto a girl tanning. She was laying on her back, her legs crossed, sunglasses covering her face, and her long brown hair falling across her chest. I stepped back slightly before I heard someone behind me. I faced my dad.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi." I mumbled, as if I didn't just have an entire thirty minute ride with him from the airport.

"I still make a mean set of sandwiches, want one?"

"No." I sat my cup onto the gray counter top. "Who's that girl outside?" I asked.

"Is she still tanning?" My dad stormed over to the door, sliding it open before peering over to his left, "Mitchie come on now. Thirty minutes is enough. Come say hi to your sister."

_Sister?_ Great. I studied the door until the brunette appeared. I didn't quite notice how long her legs were until she stepped inside, her striped red and white bikini fit her perfectly.

"Hi." Mitchie smiled, walking over to me as my eyes grew slightly big, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, hugging me tightly before she kissed my cheek and pulled back. "I'm Mitchie Torres, no relation to the brats outside."

"A…A..Alex," I stuttered. Oh my god. I faced my dad as his eyes searched me, but soon he went to the fridge to start lunch.

"So I heard you were eighteen, I will be too in a few days." She was still close to me, smiling hard before she shuffled by, her bare feet causing small sounds to drift from the tile below. I didn't know how to react, because to be honest, she just made my temperature spike. My dad didn't know I was gay. Why? Well, we never spoke. I told my mom when I was sixteen and after dating a few girls I just gave up and tried to date a guy, it never worked out. I knew I was into girls, and there was no pushing myself past it, and I was okay with that. So there would be six people in the house for the next few weeks, great. I found my way upstairs, searching for my own bedroom. There was two doors slightly cracked, so the first one I walked into was obviously one of the boys rooms. Toys and posters were scattered everywhere. Great, I had to share this floor with one of those kids. The hall was narrow so I tried a closed door. Inside of the room was an office, Caroline's maybe since she did run a law firm. My eyes searched the brown walls, and black furniture before I closed the door and walked on.

There were two doors left, a closed one, and a cracked one. I slowly slid open the cracked door, the walls were white, so the plainness of it all took me by surprise. The bed on the left was large, a queen size maybe with lime green covers and a few bright yellow and orange pillows. More toward the middle of the room against the wall sat a bookshelf with random things on it. I stepped in, still not spotting my bags as the door to the far right opened. I froze when I was met with two dark brown eyes staring into mine. I didn't mean to walk into the wrong room, honestly I didn't and to my defense it was open. I saw Mitchie, her skin perfectly tanned. My eyes fell down her body, even through I knew I shouldn't of done it. Her breast were perky, her swim bottoms still on. She quickly turned around.

"Totally my fault," she said smiling, pulling a towel from the rack in the bathroom she just walked out of. "Your room is the last one. Jerry should have told you." She made it over to me, and I swear just by her presence I was feeling weak. But she was my step-sister, so obviously things just couldn't work out. Her hand fell into mine as she lead me to my room, before letting me go. "I had Jerry paint the walls this dark purple, and then we decorated your bed in white sheets and gave a little Indian style with the beaded pillows. Oh," Mitchie walked over to the closet. "I gave you a few of my things, I couldn't wear them, and I thought you might like them, and…" her words were a blur mostly. She was still holding that towel up between her fingers.

"Okay I get it." I nodded, as she took the hint to leave.

"Well if you need anything I'll be next door." Her smile was contagious. I smiled back as she left out. I closed the door, falling onto my bed and closing my eyes. I had to get the feel of that girl off of me, and she didn't even touch me, so you knew it was bad.

…. …. ….. …. …. …. ….

After several hours of silence, the light from outside faded and the kids came in. I could hear the boys from wherever in the house they were, screaming and chanting and laughing. A knock came to my room door. I made it over to open it. It was Mitchie.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Jerry wants you to come down for movie night."

"I don't to watch movies with your family." Maybe I was sounding rude, but even if she was this hot girl with a nice body, she stole my family.

"I know you're mad about your dad. But…I wasn't a part of it."

"Well you are now."

"Yeah well…," Mitchie seemed hurt. "I could stay up here with you, we could talk."

"I don't want to." I shook my head as she nodded silently before I sighed. "I guess." She seemed happy when I changed my mind. She slowly moved my hand aside to let herself in. She crawled onto the bed, sitting against the plush headboard. I closed the door, sitting at the end.

"So, what's New York like?" Mitchie was genuinely curious, I could tell it by the way she was waiting for my answer.

"Well, its crowded, and…busy, and it never gives you time to stop and think. I like New York."

"Yeah. You have a lot of time to think here. Too much at that," the brunette rolled her eyes, her hands falling onto her knees as she stretched. I began thinking she was tempting me on purpose. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not anymore." I told her truthfully.

"Aw, what happened?" She asked, sliding more towards me as I shrugged.

"I didn't like him. Nor loved him, and I knew that I was leading him on. I just told him the truth about me one day."

"What was that?" Mitchie seemed nice enough, but I couldn't tell her I was a lesbian without telling my dad first. But then again, its not like everyone goes around telling people their straight either, others just assume they are until told otherwise.

"I told him that I was using him to get over my last girlfriend. It took him a while to process that I was gay. He didn't freak out, he was just a bit hurt that I didn't tell him." I bit my bottom lip, remembering the way Dean had looked at me with pain and hurt in his eyes. "I'm glad that the entire lying thing is over though."

"Oh." Mitchie gazed down at the bed sheets before I heard my dad call the both of us. I guess he really wanted to watch this movie with us.

"So what about you? Had any real good relationships?"

"No," Mitchie shook her head. "I had one that lasted only during the summer. She wasn't quite keen on us breaking up. She was a stalker for a while, that was until we moved."

"You don't seem like…"

"Like what?" Mitchie asked, tilting her head. I knew there was something about her that made me connect with her.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I guess I want to watch the movie now." I moved from my bed as Mitchie did the same. I was in the hall first, passing the room doors before I felt a hand on mine. I faced the girl.

"You know…I've always been good at keeping secrets."

"What secrets were that?"

"Having summer flings and never telling my parents about them." Mitchie had removed her hand from mine, my skin burning from where ours once touched. Was she seriously trying to have a summer one time only relationship with me? If you could even call it that.

"Oh." I shrugged, "I guess you never found a time to tell them." Wow, that was stupid. I tried to reach the stairs but Mitchie pulled me back, her motion was so fast that I fell against the wall. She stepped in front of me, and without notice, placed her lips over mine, her fingers falling onto my face, and that's when I felt the full effect of everything that was her. She pushed her body into mine, her fingers sliding form my face into my hair. I could actually hear a small pleading moan escape me before I pushed her back.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, looking shocked.

"I just thought you…"

"Don't even try to justify that." I mean, YES, I wanted to kiss her, and YES, I wanted to touch her, but I would die by my father's hand if he knew I was touching his step-daughter, because I bet she was more of a daughter to him then I was.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie mumbled, walking back towards her room and I sighed aloud.

**Should I finish this? I can see this as a long story, slowing it down at some parts and trying to make the relationship work, but I can't see that happening with the characters just yet. Its creepy to me, the relationship that is. This is actually something based off a childhood friend of mine. His step-sister and him, were bound to be together, after they tore their parents apart.**


	4. NA2

** This story will be a bit Shane and Mitchie and a lot of Alex and Mitchie. The parts I've written were the harder ones I guess. The ones in the story that are slightly sad and it pulls at your heart. Sorry about that.**

**Story Name: N/A**

**Created: 3/29/2011**

I pressed my back against Shane's door as he sat against his bed. His eyes never left mine.

"This is the second night in a row that you left me waiting for you after school," his voice cause my heart to stall for a few seconds between beats. I was sorry and no matter how many times I said it he never believed me.

"I promise Shane, today was the last time." My eyes break away from his as he stands and walks over to me. I close my eyes, hoping he doesn't hit me, and just as his fingers land against my face I realized they were soft. He gripped my chin between two fingers as I gazed upon him. He was smiling.

"The only way you can pay me back," he said by pulling away, "is to go downstairs and kiss Alex. And I mean really kiss her¸ I want to make it hurt." Shane knew how badly Alex was attracted to me, and through the years I've stayed her friend. I never wanted to hurt her, or have others hurt her.

"Shane I'd do anything but that." I told him as he opened his room door, his hand on my arm.

"Do it Mitchie, or the next thing you'll see won't be pretty." He shoved me out the door, as I caught my balance. I could hear my heart thumping as I trailed the stairs. Shane stood a decent distance away from me. I guess he was making sure I went through with this. I saw Alex tapping the table in the corner, her hand against her chin as she sighed. I took a deep breath as her eyes caught mine.

"So he's cool right?" She asked, sitting up as I nodded, without saying a word. My heart was aching, but I knew the only way for Shane to forgive me was to do this. I stood next to Alex, she was looking up at me as I pinched my dress between two fingers.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes looking at the table before I nodded. Her pen fell against the floor and as I bent down to pick it up, I lowered myself on my knees to stay there.

"Alex," I whispered, leaving her enough room to join me on the floor. She's barley away from the table when she sits on her legs in front of me.

"What did he do?" She asked, her hand caressing mine as my watered eyes stopped on hers. She was worried, but I didn't want her to be. I quickly held Alex's face between my hands, I felt her freeze. And when I leaned into her, she let me press my lips into hers. She even opened her mouth a bit to see if I was going to go further then the surface kissing. If I pulled back now I would do less damage to her then if I continued to kiss her. She didn't question me, but as I tried to pull back, her fingers fell to my waist. I jumped a bit, which was a bad move because now we were pressed together, our lips still tightly locked. I knew Shane was watching us, our every move, Alex's every touch. I shook my head causing her to stop, shooting us both back into reality. Without a word I stood, extending my hand out but Alex didn't take it. I stood above her until she decided to stand. She was confused as she stared at me, and I was still silent.

"Maybe I should go home." I nod as she gathers her things, and when I attempted to walk back towards the stairs Shane signaled for me to go on. I was done with this, how much of this did he want me to do? I let Alex pull on her things before I kissed her again, this time gently pecking her lips before pulling back. Her eyes searched mine, but before anything hurtful could have been said she smiled. She gave me a one armed hug, because her other hand braised my thigh, sliding up my skirt as I squealed a bit, trying to hold back the noise as Alex kissed my cheek. I felt dirty, wrong, and in some ways turned on by the way Alex's touches never hurt me.

I thought Shane was done with his little girl on girl assignment he gave me, but he wasn't. He forced me onto his bed, holding my wrists in his hands while he straddled me.

"I want you to kick things up a bit with Alex." his voice made my heart stop completely before I gasped for air.

"W-why?" I stuttered.

"Because I said so, any problems?" He pressed down on my arms as I whimpered, shaking my head that nothing was wrong. When he finally stood up I could feel my heart breaking, but it wasn't because of Shane, but because of the things I knew could hurt her.

"Hey," Alex waved to me from her front yard as I smiled. I wanted to act as if me kissing her last night wasn't a big deal, but I could see she remembered it in her eyes.

"Hi," I smiled, walking over to her before I kissed her quickly.

"Okay, what's up with you?" She asked, her fingers in my hand now as I shrug.

"Nothing." I was lying, my smile was a lie for Shane's abuse.

I let Alex push me down on the bed. She straddled me, her wandering fingers gripping my inner thighs under my skirt tightly. I was holding in my breath as in not to moan. She kneaded her fingers upwards as I clutched my legs, but it was no use, Alex was working her magic. I gasped a bit, causing a tingling sensation to fill me, as Alex leaned in.

"I love you." I died at those words. I've been doing more then playing Shane's game for a week. I created another relationship other then the friendship one I had with Alex. She ran her fingers across my underwear as I pushed myself up.

"Please stop." I held my hands up to her stomach, my eyes wandering the room. Alex halted, her body proper up over mine.

"Stop?" she said catching her breath, "why?"

"Please Alex. Forgive me." My shattered words caused her to pull away. I was now free, my body was my own again.

"Forgive you for what?" She asked as I sat up, shaking my head to avoid any reasons. "MITCHIE."

"Forgive me for doing this to you." I signaled over to her as her eyes expressed confusion.

"I like what you're doing to me," she smiled, apparently thinking this was some type of joke.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, letting a tear gently caress my cheek. "I didn't want this to go this far."

"Am I moving too fast?"

"Alex, I…" my words were cut off by her sliding into me, her lips pressing into mine, my body betraying me, giving in slightly. "Shane..," I whispered.

"What? That's not what I want to hear."

"He told me to hurt you. And by giving you…a fraction of myself…," my lips were warmed by Alex's breath. She slowly pulled back, staring into my eyes as they watered. "I never…"

"You did this to hurt me?"

"I didn't want to. Alex, I'm sorry."


	5. Wake Boarding

**This story seems a bit rushed on some ends, I see it as being REALLY long. I know some parts need more detail, but I write when inspiration comes, and that's naturally all the time. I'm not sure where the story is going, so I stopped writing it.**

**Name: Wake Boarding (No idea why I titled it that)**

**Created: 3/20-23/2011**

The rushing waves sounded like music to my ears as I stood under the boat dock. My parents haven't notice how long I was gone because I didn't hear my name once. The waves rush up and barley brush against my toes. I shiver from the cool water. I run my fingers slowly around the wooden stump holding the entire dock up. There's no one on the beach, no people, no birds, nothing. If someone did happen to stroll by they'd see a girl, barefooted, holding onto a wooden stump, her head pressed against it lovingly. Yup, that's me. Barefooted, hugging weird objects. When I pull away finally I can hear footsteps on the dock above me.

"Mitchie where are you?" Well, at least one person is looking for me. I stay quiet, letting a smile play across my face as I struggle to see the girl between the separated wood. "I just want you to know I'm going to kill you." Her soft echo makes me want to burst into laughter, but I don't. A few steps forward and she wouldn't see me at all. I decided to give up my retreat action and step out onto the sand, my face holding the brightest smile.

"Here I am." I flap my arms into the air shyly before dropping them. Alex leans onto the banister, staring down at me.

"I was worried you idiot!" She did this gesture where she hit her own head. I nodded, as she gripped the rail, getting ready to hop over.

"You're such a tomboy," I snicker as she stands against the sand, feet first, hitting the ground perfectly. I drag my eyes from her landing position and up her body. Her legs are well toned, her shorts just the right length, and her peace shirt, with the two fingers, fit her just perfectly.

"If you ever leave me like that again…," she trailed off into saying as I nodded.

"I won't."

"You almost made me scream. I said almost though." Alex was dusting herself off as if any grain of sand touched her. I watched, still smiling as she looked up at me seriously. There was something about her that made me always want to smile. Maybe it was her words. Maybe it was the way she took care of me, or, maybe it was just because I'm half brained. If you don't know what I mean, its just this. At this moment, I'm not all there. No, I'm not crazy, but yes, I don't remember much. Alex and I were windsurfing last night, something my mom despised, and instead of going in like Alex suggested, I decided to go towards the force of the wind. I was knocked unconscious some how, and woke up this morning in Alex's beach room. I didn't want to stay there. She was sleeping on the hard floor and I took up her bed. I just thought it'd be better if I stayed away, for a little while at least.

"Now lets go back so you can get cleaned up."

"I am clean." I point to the clothes I changed into.

"Yeah well, those are mine and…you look weird in them." She locked her fingers with mine, tugging me along as we stepped over sand crabs and little seashells. I watched Alex as she lead me forward. She seemed so calm. I know a few things, like how she's my best friend, a great surfer, and…and there's something about her that drives me crazy, and I say that in a good way. We stroll over to her beach house, walking inside to its emptiness. It feels just like this morning. I see one suitcase propped up onto the bright red couch to my left, and another one in front of me against the wall. Alex pulled me into her room, letting go as she fell to her knees, searching through an already messy drawer. Her room held a large white bed, with a canopy over it in the same color. Dressers and drawers matched, and the only color in the place where the sea green and light blue pillows that were tossed here and there. On the couch, on the bed, on bookshelves.

"Do you want to wear a dress?" She ask, her eyes on me.

"I'm fine Alex, I can function."

"Yeah, I'm not too sure about that." Her eyes work around my body from where she sits.

"I said I was fine, now stop that." I waved my hands at her, trying to gather her attention as she sighed, nodding. But before I could protest she handed me a yellow sundress, with straps and a small flower at the bottom.

"Maybe we should stay here for another day or so. Until I can make sure you're not going to…do this every morning." She signaled to my clothes before she pointed at her balcony door. I forgot that I climbed out of it, I mean, its not much of a set back since its on the first floor.

"I won't do that aging. I'll just use the front door." I giggled as Alex walked over to me, brushing hair from my face as I focused on her. I wouldn't say her touch scared me, she just caught me off guard. I looked away, pushing her hand to the side, forcing the feelings that quickly gathered in my stomach and heart to stop.

"You're not okay." She mumbled before I looked back up.

"Yes I am. I mean….I remember a lot and I don't act all clueless.."

"Yeah but," she walked away, pointing to the bathroom behind me. I nodded, walking into the area to change. As I pulled my shirt off, I saw a picture on the sink, staring at me. I placed it face down, as I changed. When I was finished, I crept out into the room.

"Ta-da!" I smiled, shaking my hips in my dress to watch it sway. Alex was standing between the balcony doors looking out. Her eyes met mine before she smiled.

"Now that's Mitchie." She gave me a thumbs up as I turned away, grabbing the photo that sat in the bathroom before walking into the room with it.

"What's this?" I ask, as Alex plucks the frame away from me.

"Oh. Its just….I don't want to make you remember this again, if you can't on your own." Alex placed the photo in a drawer.

"But who are the people. I mean, my mom and dad, your parents… who?"

"Lets head to the pier, I'll buy you some ice-cream." I watch Alex slide her shoes back onto her feet before she hands me some sandals.

"Alex, why is it that only you and I are here?" I want to know why we're the only ones in such a large beach house.

"We came alone remember?"

"No. Why would we do that?" I asked, as she stood from her bed. She studied my eyes before she walked over, I slightly moved back before she kissed my cheek.

"Lets not worry about that right now." She slid her hand through mine after I put on my shoes. She did this a lot. The holding hands part. I just let her, as we made it back onto the sandy beach, heading for the now busy pier. Once we arrived, Alex gently let my hand go, but she didn't stop watching where I was going, as if I needed a babysitter. I told her I wouldn't run away from her again. I walked over to a cotton candy stand, poking at the pink fluff a few times before a teenager walked over. His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled.

"You shouldn't be doing that to the candy." He said, pulling the candy stick up into the air. "If you want it," he twirled it between his fingers.

"Here!" Alex had caught up. She placed money into the boy's hand, grabbing the cotton candy and handing it to me. She seemed a bit irritated, but not by much.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she hit the boy in the head.

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't know she was your new case. Take it easy." The boy began to retreat as I rose my eyebrow.

"New case?"

"You'd know if you remember. Do you want to ride anything?" Now this question can be taken many ways, and given multiple answers, but why in the world did something purely dirty, and kinky pop into my head. I shyly shook a 'no,' before picking at the candy in my hand.

"We can get on the pirate." Alex suggested as I looked into her eyes. She wanted to do anything except standing there and gazing at me. I silently nodded as she lead the way, and I reluctantly followed. Once in front of the fake ship, which was now an amusement ride. I tossed the cotton candy stick into the trash, after eating my fill before Alex and I sat side by side on the back of it.

"The wind is coming in." Alex said before the ride began to move.

"Oh, can we wind surf?"

"After last nights fall, and you scaring me half to death…what do you think the answer is?"

"You could of just said no." I know she didn't mean to get loud with me, but she did. My chest was aching. "Alex. How come I've been hearing my parents and they aren't even here?"

"So you remember that at least?" Her words were muffled by the wind smacking our face. I stayed quiet until the ride stopped, and after I screamed my head off with laughter. When we were safely back on the ground, and away from large crowds, Alex and I sat on the banister of the dock.

"I don't remember anything about my parents not being on this trip with us. But in the wind, its like I can hear them." I kick my feet a few times before Alex's hands land on my thighs. I freeze, my eyes going over to her face before she lets me go.

"Stop that before you fall."

"I'm not a baby." I tell her, getting really annoyed by her slight bossiness.

"Its just. I don't want you to get hurt again. Who knows how bad the damage would be."

"I'm sorry. Last night wasn't your fault." I shook my head, placing my fingers over hers. "I should of listened to you."

"Yeah you should have." Her words were low, but they stung just the same. She was acting as if she was mad at me.

"I um. I'll be back, I want to walk." I climb from the banister as Alex does the same.

"I'll go with you."

"No, I want to walk alone."

"I'm not letting you do that."

"I don't care, I'm a big girl Alex." I slide past her, but she won't stop following. "Stop that." I tell her.

"Mitchie, I can't let you get lost okay." She held my hand as I pulled away.

"Can you trust that I'll be back? I just…I want to think." I studied her eyes, and she was reluctant to let me go.

"Just, be careful. And stay out of the water." Alex was concerned, I could see it on her face. I nodded, before hugging her, which was a bad mistake. My stomach was turning when I even slightly came close enough to touching her,

Alex was sitting in a white sofa, her feet crossed with a book sitting in her hands. I wondered if I could make this feeling stop. My heart was pounding so loud that it was about to burst my ear drums. I sighed, taking a deep breath as Alex gazed over her magazine. Her eyes met mine for a quick second before she went back to the pages below. I felt the soft carpet under my feet, the bright white room contrasting the dark of the night outside. The waves could be heard in the air, as I shook my fingers. I crossed my hands behind me, holding onto them as I paced myself over to Alex.

"Can you put that book down?" I ask, as the wind blows a slight chill across my skin.

"Why are you still in your swimsuit?" She ask, her eyes barley peering over the pages.

"Because…" I plucked her book from her hand, placing it onto the table to the left before I pushed my hair behind my back. I took a deep breath, crawling into Alex's lap. The weird thing was, she didn't flinch, she only watched me. The harsh pulsing happening against my body was enough to drive any girl crazy. I slid my hands onto Alex's shoulders.

"Mitchie, what are you doing?" She whispered as I gave her no room to talk, and kissed her right there. She was eager to kiss me back, her hands wrapping around my waist, holding onto me as I felt the tingling in my body get worse. I held Alex's face, kissing her as hard as I could, before I separated out lips slightly. She still wasn't taken back by any of this.

"Okay…what's up?" I huffed out, between breaths.

"What do you mean?" She asked, as my fingers slid from her face, down her shoulders and onto her arms that held me.

"I'm kissing you and…you're okay with it?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Why?"

"You still don't…" Alex did this awkward laugh to herself before she tapped my sides. She wanted me to get up, but I didn't want to. I placed my arms around her neck.

"What are you keeping from me?" I ask her.

"Nothing."

"Tell me you liar." I kiss her already trembling lips before she shakes her head.

"Okay fine." Her eyes lock with mine. "I brought you out here because…it was suppose to just be me and you…as girlfriends, and not just the best friend type. Because you are my girlfriend." Alex tried to kiss me again as I pulled away. Moving off of her like she previously suggested.

"Wait. So you're telling me that I've been feeling like this because…I'm already dating you?" I ask as she stands with me.

"You feel like what?"

"My skin heats up when I'm with you. My mind races, my heart….why didn't you tell me?" I ask as she looked around.

"Because I thought you'd remember on your own."

"Well I didn't." I lean against the nearest wall. The feelings in my body are still there, wanting to be released but I try to ignore them as Alex walks over.

"I should have told you." She kissed my cheek. "And, I didn't want to take you home because…my parents are your legal guardians, and if they found out about this, we'd both be in big trouble."


	6. Take Those Years

**Now I know how much you guys love timeline stories, so this is kind of like that. I love early friendships, and considering my best friend and I began ours before our teen years, it makes the connection between characters stand out more as realistic when I add a few things I know into a story. I wish to finish this some time soon, maybe before school begins in a month.**

** Story Name: Take Those Years**

** Created: 1/2/2011**

This story starts back when I was seven. I was like any other seven year old back then, willing to take on new challenges and explore the world, but to my surprise, the world is actually very small in a playground. Mitchie Torres is my name, and being shy was my life long struggle. I never truly liked playing with other kids, and my mom seemed to be my only best friend because of it. But on this particular warm summer's day, I was at the park, with tons of kids. My mom was talking to other parents and of course I was too shy to walk over and tell my mom I was ready to go, so I set out alone towards the large slide. I can remember it as if it was yesterday, silver and blue with small specks of yellow here and there. A small roof sat over the thing, and at the time it seemed enormous. That slide was free of kids for the moment, so in order for me to enjoy a little time alone, I began to climb the ladder. I was afraid of heights, but staying away from kids seemed to be my goal for the day.

"Mitchie honey, don't climb so high," my mom could see me from where she was, and I could hear her clearly. She knew of my fears, but her voice was no match for my will and determination. I reached the top, slid to the slide and sat there, overlooking the entire playground. To my far left was my mother on a bench, and to my right, the rest of the playground overlooking kids.

"Hey," I felt someone knocking on the top of my head with their knuckles. It was a boy, just a few inches or so taller then me, with dark brown eyes. "I'd like to go down any day now." I nodded, viewing the bottom of the slide and moving backwards to let him pass. I wasn't ready to go down the slide. Then just as he slid down, a girl came up, trying to reach for him.

"Justin! I'm going to kill you," she stumped, standing on the spot the boy just left. She faced me as I looked away, staring down at my mom who was now watching me. "Are you going to go?"

"Go where?" I faced the girl asking.

"Down the slide, where else? There's only two ways down, by the ladder or slide. But I recommend the slide," she sat down, her legs getting chilled by the steal. And soon she was gone, without a second look. I sat where I was near the bars for a long time, letting the day go on until my mom walked over.

"Come on Mitchie, time to go," she tapped the slide as I looked down at her.

"I'm scared to come down."

"I'll catch you, come on."

"No," I shook my head, facing the back steps before I saw the girl from earlier climbing up them.

"Wow. You're still up here?" The girl asked as I nodded, standing, noticing I was almost her height, she was just a inch or so taller. "Are you scared to go down?" She asked as my mom called to me again.

"I'm not scared. I just don't want to."

"You're scared," she giggled. I wanted to hit her or something, but I didn't, I only focused on my feet.

"Alex, mom said its time to go!" The boy from earlier called up to the girl next to me.

"Well if you're scared I'll go down there with you," She slid up to the slide as my mom kept calling to me. I stayed quiet, nodding, before sliding behind the girl. As she slid forward I closed my eyes, following her, and just like that, my arm was caught by my mom.

"Thank you," my mom said to the girl, as she saluted. I giggled, before grabbing my backpack from the ground below. And then I left, without giving her my name, but I knew hers.

But as of today, I'm seventeen, my eyes are as dark as they were when I was younger, my hair is just the same, and I'm still that shy girl from the playground. Speaking of which, the playground was turned into some type of kiddy amusement park when I turned eleven, my mom bought the slide from the park then, and now it sits in my backyard. Its not as scary as it was when I was younger, and I'm actually sitting on it now. I have my legs through the bars, and my homework next to me. I'm writing awkwardly if you'd like to know, swinging my feet just as if I was seven again.

"Hey beautiful," I hear Alex's voice from my backdoor. We became friends a while ago, it's a long story, and it'll have its place sooner or later, but for right now, we'll stay in the present. I wave to her before looking back at the pages before me. Math homework, the root of all evil I suppose. I can feel my hair pressing against my face, warming my ears, although it would of happened eventually from the summer sun.

"What are you up to?" Alex asks, tapping my legs before I pulled them up, past the bars and crossed them. We both know about the feelings we have for the other, but we don't act on them. I push my hair behind my ear, staring down at her.

"I'm working on homework."

"In the summer?"

"Yes." I nod, looking away as I hear her little 'mum-hum' remark. She climbs the slide, as I watch her, before I slide backwards near the ladder.

"Sup," she does a weird head bob thing as I look away.

"Hi," my eyes have to stay away from hers, they just have to.

"You know they have a new snow-cone place up the street, I'll take you. My treat."

"I can't, my mom isn't home."

"All the better," once Alex sits on the small landing of the slide, its just a small space separating us. I swear when I was younger, four kids could easily fit in this thing. Alex's eyes drop to my skirt.

"Eyes up here," I tap her head with my pencil as she pulls my math work into her hands.

"You're a violent girl."

"I am not," I watch as she looks over my work before she closes it into my folder.

"Lets get snow-cones."

"I said no."

"Come on," she pushed my papers down the slide and onto the ground as I crossed my arms. "You kind of have to go down now." She quickly turns back to the slide and goes down it, while I sigh and follow her. She already pulled my papers into her arms, walking back towards my house. I try to ignore the way my heart is thumping in my ears, or the way it becomes harder for me to breath, but I can't ignore these things. I truly can't. Inside sits the dining room, a large eight person glass table, white carpet under the thing, and vases of all sorts sitting against the wall.

"Okay, now what?" I ask, re-crossing my arms.

"Snow-cones," Alex placed my work down, grabs my hand and pulls me towards the front door. Once she reaches for the knob I pull back slightly, before she faces me. We're eye to eye now, just inches apart and I wonder if my reaction was a bad move on my end.

"If you want I'll call your mom."

I stay quiet, staring into the brown eyes before me as Alex takes notice of my hesitation. I want to look away, really I do, or at least I need to, but I'm transfixed in her eyes. Finally I feel air rush into my lungs and I shake my head, as if clearing my mind.

"Fine, okay, I'll go."

"Are you okay?" Those words are never okay to ask, and I mean ever. In good or bad situations, you should never ask that.

"I'm fine."

"You should stop being so attracted to me, I'm not good for you," Alex tells me as I smile, happy she didn't take things the wrong way. And by the wrong way I meant in trying to kiss me, or touch me, or whatever people do these days. She was a great friend, who was totally into me.

I think it was just last year when Alex and I admitted feelings for one another, yeah, we we're sixteen. It was during the winter and just a handful of people were ice-skating at the local park. Alex and I held onto each other, mainly because I sucked at ice-skating, and she was nearly a pro. The wind was picking up, and my red cheeks were even redder, and they were so cold that they were getting hot. So we both decided to take a rest and head into the inside sitting room. Well, we were the only ones in the place, removing our shoes and gloves and hats, and I don't know what it was, but Alex was staring at me. Maybe it was my cheeks.

"You look like a red balloon."

"Thanks a lot," I ran my fingers across my face as Alex slid into me. She pulled my hands away before running her own against my face. I closed my eyes, letting the burning feeling from my cheeks, sting, turning cool, before warming back up. It was a odd feeling, that stupid frost outside, but when I opened my eyes, Alex was staring at me. I mean, my lips. I pulled her hands away, letting them fall, but just as I was about to turn around and grab my shoes, her lips crashed against mine. She caught me way off guard, I fell backwards onto the floor as she hopped up, helping me.

"I'm so-so sorry."

"Its okay," I told her.

"I mean I'm really really sorry."

"Its okay, really," I stood up as she looked away, and I only smiled, grabbing her hand. "Alex, its okay. I'm fine, I'm not off dying somewhere."

"I meant, I was also sorry for kissing you."

She looked hurt, and I hated seeing her so down. Honestly, I didn't mind her kissing me, it was totally fine. Heck, she should of kissed me a long time ago.

"Thank you. But its still okay. No harm no foul."

"Wait…what?"

"I said that its okay. The kiss I mean. It was sweet."

"What?"

"Lets just get back on the ice," I signaled to our shoes and never spoke of that day after that.

And here we are at seventeen, now sitting in front of my house with snow-cones.

"Name the last book you read," I asked Alex as she scoffed.

"The lion, the witch, and the wardrobe," she said happily as I giggled.

"Seriously?"

"No, I saw the movie." She dug into her ice as I shook my head. "Your last book?"

"My math book," I reminded her.

"Oh yes, the evils of math."

"I know right," I faced her giggling before my mom pulled into the driveway. I didn't see her car until she climbed out.

"Hi girls."

"Hi mom," I waved.

"Other mother," Alex saluted. I wondered why she always did that, as if she was in the army or something. Once my mom past us, she left the front door open. She did that a lot lately when Alex and I were together.

"I should get back to my homework."

"Boo," Alex and I stood before she glanced down the street. "You can work at my house."

"I don't know, your brothers are…"

"No one is home. My mom and dad are working late and both brothers are at the baseball game."

"So we'll be at your home alone?" Its not like we've never be alone at her house before, but today felt different, or maybe I felt different.

"Yeah, unless you want to hang here with your mom."

"Its homework. It doesn't matter where I do it. I'll be back," I handed Alex my snow-cone and ran into the house. My mom was already chopping things up for dinner.

"Mom I'll be at Alex's for a bit, working on my math," I ran into the dining room as my mom spoke.

"Uh Mitchie."

"Yeah," I presented myself.

"You'll be back before dinner correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well tell Teresa and the boys I said hi."

"If I see them I will," I smiled, walking out.

"If?" My mom glanced at me.

"Oh. Um, Alex told me that everyone was out."

"So you'll be there alone?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well just call if it gets too late and I'll come get you."

"Mom, its on the next block. I think I can manage," I waved goodbye, rejoining Alex as I noticed she ate the last of my cone. "Really?"

"What? It was good."

"Uh-huh," I nodded as we trailed to her house. Alex's room was on the second floor, the only one actually. Her bed was covered in purples and greens with a few blacks and reds every few glances or so. I was laying on her bed, my back against the sheets as I held my math above me.

"No one normal does homework in the summer."

"Well, I'm not normal," I announced. The sun had already gone down, and now it was getting close to dinner time. I had to leave soon.

"Mitchie, can I ask you something?" I pulled my papers down, staring at the end of the bed, where the girl was.

"Yeah, anything."

"Would you mind if I started dating?"

"That's stupid," I giggled, "you can do whatever you want."

"Its just…I don't know how much longer I can wait….for you," she stumbled over her last words as I sat up.

"For me?" I asked as she nodded.

"Well duh, I like you, and you like me, so why in the world are we waiting?"

"Waiting for what?"

"Waiting," Alex slid over to me, as I only watched her, "for this," she made it into me as she slid her right hand past my cheek, and near my ear to hold my face, before she kissed me. Her lips seemed to fit perfectly against mine, and the static between us seemed endless. I lowered my head as our lips parted, my heart was racing.

"I..," My throat seemed dry, but Alex kissed me again after that, this time holding onto me with both hands. I was melting in her grip, I could feel it. I turned my head at the best possible moment, as she still held onto me before I faced her. We were barley an inch apart.

"Enough waiting." She whispered, as her breath warmed my lips.

"I…I'm," her eyes were holding onto me, it was a pull I couldn't resist. "Please let go." And with my words she did, as she sat up next to me and I tried catching my breath. I studied my fingers as I tried to let my thoughts catch up with my voice. I thought the kiss from last winter was just a one time thing.

"I know you can feel it too," Alex questioned me.

"I…I feel it, but..," I focused on the door before I glanced back at the girl, "I should go before things get..out of hand." I was going to stand, but Alex gripped my waist, climbing on top of me, as her lips came into mine again. I wanted to do this so badly, but I couldn't. I kissed her back, as her hands left my waist, and slid into my fingers. She was holding herself up, by standing on her knees between my legs and I could feel the cool air, brushing against my inner thigh from under my skirt.

"No," I shook my head, "Alex you have to let me go home." My words were muffled but I knew we both could hear them. She had already slid my hands above my head, holding onto them tightly as she pressed her body into mine. The pressure was great, especially since whatever feelings I had before, were times ten by now. I squeezed her fingers, trying to release my hands. She wasn't hurting me, nor was she trying to, but I had to go before things went too far.

"Stop," I shook my head. "Alex please, we can't. Not today. Not now," I shook my head again as she finally focused on me. I was breathing hard and she was doing the same. Once she climbed off of me, I knew my skirt was rising, so I hopped onto the floor to fix it. Alex was sitting up, staring at the floor as I walked over to her.

"Its okay Alex. You didn't hurt me."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay. No harm, no foul," I smiled as she glanced up at me. I pulled my books and things up from next to her before kissing her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"What about the waiting thing?" She asked me.

"I'm not trying to make you wait. You can date if you want to…I just…"

"But the thing is…I only want you."

"And I only want you," I smiled, "but these things take time. Let it happen naturally." I slid my flip flops on before Alex laid against the bed.

"Great, now you're saying you like me, and you want to be with me, but you're making me wait."

I giggled, "see you tomorrow."

When I arrived home, dinner was set on the table. My mom was asleep on the long sofa and my dad was reading the daily newspaper.

"How's my overachiever?" He asked, gazing over the funny section at the top of the page over to me. I was across the table, shrugging not really knowing what to say. "I'd like to take you out tomorrow for lunch, do you mind?"

"I don't mind," I bit into my salad as my dad nodded, his eyes returning to the page. "Oh, but can Alex come?"

"It wouldn't be a good evening without her."

My dad loved Alex more then me sometimes, or so I believed at one time or another. They would usually play basketball in my backyard when Alex brought her younger brother Max over. Justin was always the goal keeper and I was the cheerleader, not as if I was dressed up or anything. It seemed as if it was just yesterday when Max kicked the basketball to Alex and they scored a three pointer, causing them to win over my dad, thirty two to thirty. And yes, he kicked it.

"Night pumpkin," I hadn't noticed that my dad was standing over me, as he leaned to kiss my forehead. I only nodded as he left. I had to call Alex before it got too late, so after dinner I ran to my room to do just that. The phone rung a few times, clicking to voicemail as I called before Max picked up.

"Max-a-million here."

"Hey Max, its Mitchie, is Alex there?"

"I don't know, is she expecting your call?"

"I don't know, you tell me." I knew he was heading over to wherever Alex was to hand her the phone, he always did.

"Hello," her voice was loud and clear.

"Hey Alex. I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? With you? Of course," I could hear the smile in her voice.

"We'll be with my dad too," I informed her. The other line grew quiet for a few seconds before she sighed.

"I'll meet you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I'll talk to you after, bye."

"Bye," it was time for bed, and I needed it. I was tired.

My daily routine was waking up at nine in the morning, getting dressed, and heading outside on the slide for at least a half an hour or so, to clear my mind for the day. It set up the entire mood from dusk till dawn. My dad was getting ready inside and my mom was off at work. Alex explained that she'd be over soon, so at the moment I had my legs pressed against the steel slide as I sat on the landing. My backyard wasn't as pretty as it use to be. Our flower garden was ker-put thanks to my dad's watering plan, and you could totally forget about the grass even looking half as good.

"So Rocket, where are we going to lunch?" Alex had somehow came into my backyard without me noticing. But then again I was caught up in my thoughts lately.

"Don't call me Rocket," it was a stupid nickname given to me by some boy on the playground. The entire background on the name is just this, one day I was sick, my nose was gross, and we'll just leave it at that.

"Okay, then what should I call you?" I watched as Alex climbed the back stairs before I refaced my house, shrugging.

"Mitchie's fine."

"Oh, I've got one," I could hear Alex behind me now, but I didn't look back, "how about Mitch?"

"Mitch?" I turned to face her but she was already lowering herself, and sliding her legs across my sides, catching my waist between her hands, as I was now between her legs. She pressed her chin against my shoulder as I tensed up.

"Mitch, its short for Mitchie and I suck at nicknames, and since you refuse to let me call you Rocket."

"Because Rocket was a stupid nickname," I shook my head, before Alex's fingers tapped the fabric over my stomach. It was getting even hotter outside, something I didn't quite plan on. "Alex stop, my dad can't see us like this," I pushed my shoulder up as she pressed her lips against my neck. I shivered before I made her loosen her grip as I slid down the slide. I looked back at her, laying against the steel.

"What?" She smiled.

"Not, again," I shook my fingers as she sighed, nodding in agreement.

**As you can see, many stories are created, and I barley publish them. I suck, this I know.**


	7. NA3

**No clue where this story came from. Even I get clueless on my own words**

**Story Name: N/A**

**Created: 2/17/2011**

I've never been the one to share. I never shared a cookie at snack time, not a cover at nap time. I never let others copy my hard work, nor come to my home for anything that was mine. But when I stare at her, the first word that comes to mind is the word in which I dread. I must, by all means, according to her word, share. I have to share her with him. To make things more clear, I Alexis Russo must share Mitchie Torres with Shane Gray. Its not as bad as it sounds I guess, its not like she's going from person to person every night but to make things clear, I'll state them just as Mitchie told me. I am just sharing her until her heart decides on who she desires more, and, while at it, she wants to learn out more about Shane and I. Right now I'm sitting on her bed, my legs crossed, as she goes through a pile of clothes. She brushes her hair off of her cheek as she admires herself in her long wall mirror. This is something I could do that Shane could not. I could watch her model her clothes all day, smiling and asking me questions and still I thought about him. Shane, and how he was the one in my way from being with Mitchie.

"Alex," I hadn't realized that my name was called over seven times as Mitchie leaned into my face. She seemed concerned. I hadn't kissed her yet, although there were times that I wanted to. But I'm proud to say, neither has Shane.

"Um," I ramble through my brain to see if I can remember what Mitchie was asking.

"I said are you okay?" Her brown eyes burn into my own as I nod. Before she stands I brush the back of my hand against her cheek, causing her to blush before she pulled back.

"Are you okay?" I mocked jokingly as Mitchie took one spin and moved away. In her hands were a sea of clothes. I watched her try on outfit after outfit, blue skirts to jeans and pants, from long sleeved tops to spaghettistrapped ones. My heart was racing the entire time, as my eyes gazed across the perfectly tanned skin that I couldn't touch. I stretched quickly, laying against the sheets flatly as Mitchie quickly climbed on top of me. I'm not sure what caused the action but I embraced it.

"Alex I was wondering," she began, as her hair tickled my nose.

"What?" I whispered as she lowered herself above me.

"Do you think that Shane could drop me off at school tomorrow?" Her question literally killed the moment. All of the flapping butterflies in my stomach, the tingling sensation that her skin against mine caused, was gone.

"If you want." I shrugged before the word 'sharing' came into my head. Mitchie nodded, a smile pressing against her face as I grabbed her cheeks between my hands. She was too far away for me to sit up and kiss, so I glanced into her eyes as her breathing slowed.

"Its just you're a late sleeper and at eight exactly I have business to attend to."

Before I let her crawl away from me, I did my best to slide up against the headboard, Mitchie's cheeks still in my hand. She squirmed from my grip, straddling me as I spoke.

"So, you do this with Shane too?" My question was simple. Did she or did she not straddle Shane, or crawl on top of him or….the images were all driving me insane, and not in a good way. I think my next stop would of been the mad house.

"Alex," Mitchie's voice trailed before she gripped my shoulders. "I don't kiss and tell." She crawled off of me. Now maybe that was an expression, maybe it wasn't, but whatever the case, I wasn't happy.

"I have to go." After crawling onto the floor Mitchie watched me pull my shoes on. She didn't seem as if she was going to stop me.

"So you kissed him?" I asked as Mitchie tilted her head. She was guessing, I could see it from her reaction that whatever she was going to say to me would either be serious or jokingly.

"Like I said…" She began again, as I charged over to her and pinned her against the wall. It was a simple move. I held her hands in mine and pressed her against the wall, and now we were eye to eye.

"Well then," And as I cleared any thoughts of Shane from my mind, I kissed Mitchie. I felt her fingers grip mine but not once did she pull away. It felt as if this is how things were supposed to be, her lips were perfectly in place with mine. And when her first whimper emerged I let her go, pulling back and all. Mitchie was breathing hard, an action I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Sorry," I sighed, not really meaning it as Mitchie walked over to her room door.

"I'll see you later." She wanted me to leave, and so I did, walking out the door. "And F-Y-I." Her eyes danced around mine, "I didn't kiss Shane," those words were perfect until she added in, "yet." My stomach fell as she closed the room door. Yet, should have never existed. Whoever invented the world must perish. Whoa, I just noticed something, they, whoever they are, did.


	8. Love Less

** Um, what can I say about this story? Its very.. rated M, ha-ha. I don't remember writing most of it, but I saw a movie with Mila Kunis and just had to write this. Darn you Mila, my love for your characters strikes again. Anyway, if you want to read intimate scenes, that's mostly what's in this story.**

**Story Name: Love Less (I just remembered why I called it this.)**

**Created: 5/5/2011**

I sat shoulder to shoulder with Alex in the school's library. I was going over a few different topics for a project I could work on while she sat next to me, smiling.

"What?" I asked, my brown eyes meeting hers.

"You're doing experiments right? For class."

"Yeah," I nodded, placing a book to my left as Alex tilted her head. "Why?"

"I want to work on my own experiment." Her fingers landed against my knee. I gazed up at her. "Want to help me out?"

"No." I mumbled, lifting a book up to my nose before I felt her fingers slide up and under my skirt. I closed my legs tightly, her fingers getting trapped between my inner thighs. "What are you doing?" I whispered, gazing across the book stacks, although I knew we were alone.

"I told you, I have an experiment."

"Sliding your hands up my skirt isn't an experiment." I slid my hands across hers, removing her fingers from under my skirt. "Stop." Alex and I never truly began dating, we took things slow and casual I guess. Sometimes if things happened, then it was just that.

"I really," Alex was back at it, her fingers crawling up my left leg. I had them crossed but she continued anyway, her finger grazing my inner thigh as I took a deep breath.

"We're in school," I told her, gasping for air, but she ignored me, pressing her lips against my ear.

"Open your legs," she whispered, causing me to shake as I shook my head. "Open them," she whispered again as I felt my heart leap.

"Alex…don't," Although my words came out as a disagreement, my body was fighting with me to let the girl have her way. Slowly I parted my legs, feeling the brunette slide her fingers closer towards my underwear. With one quick motion she slid her fingers under the thin fabric of my panties. I felt her skin against mine as I closed my eyes, biting my bottom lip hard as her fingers gently caressed me.

"Why do you act as if you never want this?" The brunette asked, kissing my cheek as I tried to clutch my legs together. She was already at work. I made two fists with my hands, pushing my body up slightly as my head hit a book shelf. I could hear my own whimper escape me, floating into the air as I tried to stay calm. Before I could get any real pleasure from the actions taking place Alex stopped, pulling her hand back to herself before she smiled.

"I love teasing you." She slowly stood up, grabbing her backpack as I sighed, my eyes watching her as she left. I could feel my damp underwear, my body still buzzing with want. She knew what she was doing.

… ….. … ….. …. …. …

I was sitting on my bed at home, a large queen sized bed, colored in a dark orange with lime green pillows. Alex was on the floor, dancing to music in her head I suppose. I watched her, smiling slightly before I let my eyes trail onto my laptop.

"Hey, hey," Alex waved at me, "what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as she ran her fingers over her white blouse top. She plucked away at her buttons.

"Stop that." My voice was slightly high as she slid her shirt onto the floor, her bra slowly following.

"I want you to look at me."

"I did. Now I have to…," I did my best to look away from the girl, but she slowly crawled onto the bed, her hand closing down my laptop as my eyes drifted to her breast. She gripped my hands, forcing me to touch her bare skin, her smooth, soft, breast forming to my every movement.

"See, this is much more fun isn't it?" She asked, as she slid into me more. She pushed me down onto my back, her lips covering mine as she kissed me hard, my hands still cupping her. My fingers were burning, my legs aching, and my heart racing. I tried desperately not to moan, because Alex always stopped when I did such a thing. Which happened when she slid her index finger against my thigh. I pushed my body up against hers, a small moan escaping me. Alex pulled back, smiling hard before she kissed my forehead.

"Get back to work." She kissed me one last time, pulling away as I sat up, staring at her blankly. It was hard to catch my breath as I watched her redress herself. After a minute she was waving goodbye to me. I hated it.

…. ….. …. …. ….. ….. …. … …

I was setting up my backyard for a small party between friends that I was holding. There was going to be twelve of us, working through the night while still having a good time. I made it over to a table, placing a bowl of strawberries into their place before hands slid across my waist. I turned my head to meet the girl who's head now rested against my shoulder.

"Hi." Alex whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked before I felt her fingers trace the top rim of my skirt. I bit my bottom lip, staring down at her hands to stop her.

"I figured since I wasn't invited to your little party, I could have a little fun with you before hand." Alex kissed my cheek again, this time tugging on my skirt at the same time as I shuddered pushing her back and facing her.

"We should set rules between one another."

"No, because that only connects the things we do with each other."

"Well I don't want you randomly coming up to touch me. So we need rules."

"Look…" Alex sighed, she was still directly in front of me, a few inches away.

"I know that you don't want either one of us to get emotionally attached to the other but..I don't want to feel like just a fuck buddy either."

"You're not just a fuck buddy," Alex brushed her fingers through my hair, her lips falling against mine as I knocked into the table behind me. I slapped her hands away.

"We can't do this today. My party starts soon. You can't do this when I'm about to do something important."

"You're seriously trying to make rules."

"If you want to continue touching me…then yes." I nodded, pulling away from the girl as she snickered.

"The next thing you'll know is one of us, mainly you," Alex stated, "will be getting attached. I can't deal with commitment."

"I'm not asking for it." I told her before she shrugged.

"Good." She paced herself over to where I was, her fingers brushing my hair behind my left ear before she leaned in to kiss my cheek. My eyes fell to the ground as her lips met mine. I wanted to give in to my knees weakening but I didn't, I held my ground. I gasped slightly when Alex pulled away. She created some tisking sound before walking away. "You're already falling."

"Am not!" I stomped.

….. … …. ….. … ….. …. …. …. …

It was a hot summer's day. I laid sprawled out on my porch with a towel under me.

"Knock, knock." Alex was smiling at me from the landing below, I gazed over to smiled at her.

"Hey, come up." I laid back down, keeping my eyes open as I turned onto my back, keeping my sunglasses in place over my eyes.

"You look hot." Alex smiled, stepping over me where one leg was to the left of my waist and the other was to my right.

"I'm not in the mood for your games today."

"Too bad." Alex smiled, before she dropped her backpack and slowly fell on top of me. She slid her fingers against my arms, trying to grip my wrists I suppose.

"Look, I don't want to do this." I told her as she leaned in, kissing my lips gently. I admit that the more we did this, the more I began breaking under her. "Please," I gasped, "don't."

"Please?" Alex asked, sitting up a bit, in a straddling position. "Please? Really?"

"I told you I didn't want to do this."

"Its not that." Alex shook her head, removing my sunglasses so she could stare into my eyes. "You've never said please before."

"Um, okay." I shrugged before she leaned into me. I felt myself breathing faster as she gazed into my eyes.

"Don't do this to me Mitchie."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're falling for me." She whispered against my lips as I studied her face. She was trying to get me to admit to it or something because she slid my hands up next to my head, her eyes locking onto mine.

"I'm not…"

"You are falling for me. I can see it." She leaned in to kiss me, and for once, I shook from her lips. She quickly pulled back, standing up. "Damn it Mitchie. I told you that neither one of us could get caught up in falling for the other."

"I know." I sat up, "I can't help it."

"We should stop then."

"What? No." I shook my head, quickly standing on my feet. "I'm sorry Alex, I'll control myself I promise."

"Look, you're my best girl…I can't have you falling in love with me."

"I'm not in love with you."

"Not yet, but…I should go." Alex pulled her backpack up as I watched her leave. My eyes followed her until she was gone from the yard.

….. ….. …. …. … …. ….. …

Alex hasn't touched me in an entire week. She's been around but she hasn't been touching me. It wasn't normal for her, she could never keep her hands away. We were sitting in science class next to one another in the back of the room when her hand landed against my thigh. I stiffened before facing her. She was quiet, sliding her fingers closer towards my inner thigh as I gripped my binder between my fingers. Her hands slowly slid up as I tried my best not to react different in class. There were at least twenty other students in here, so moaning, clenching, doing anything slightly noticeable would give us away, and I think Alex knew that. Her fingers were inching under my underwear as I closed my eyes, biting onto my bottom lip hard as she stopped. She didn't pull back, but she didn't move either.

"I want to see what you'd do for me." Alex whispered in my ear, removing her hand before I took a deep breath. My eyes fell onto hers as she licked her middle fingers. I gasped, looking away from her.

… … ….. … …. …. …. … ….

"Take off your shirt." Alex was sitting on her bed, instructing me on whatever she wanted me to do. I pulled the thin string holding my top up, and soon it fell.

"Now take off your skirt." Alex was liking this entire controlling thing. I could tell by the look in her eyes. I let my skirt fall, before she sat on the edge of her bed waving at me. I walked over, her hands sliding onto my waist. I slid my fingers onto her shoulders before crawling into her lap, placing one leg to the right of her and the other one to the left.

"Mitchie, you know that this doesn't change anything right? We're still just…friends with benefits."

"Okay." I nodded, before she kissed me, her fingers sliding up my back to grip at the bra strap. Inside of me I began to feel wrong about doing this with Alex. It was like she was my first and only and I was giving myself to her and it didn't seem that much of a deal to her. I heard the snapping of my bra, which I didn't really need but once it fell I was vulnerable. I shook my head between the kiss, pulling back to stare into Alex's eyes.

"I can't do this anymore." I told her, before she rose her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't…I want love. Not just sex." I shrugged my shoulders as she narrowed her eyes, helping me to stand by holding onto me at my waist and lifting me.

"I knew this was crazy," Alex waved her hands into the air, walking past me. "You love me?" She asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "but…I don't want to keep giving myself to you only to feel…I want love."

"Maybe you should go." Alex began lifting up my things before I studied her. She couldn't of been serious.

"I know that you want me, I know that you do. I know that you have to feel something more then just lust. Because every time that I'm around you…I let myself go." I watched as Alex tossed my things onto the bed.

"We're not doing this again. I thought we could always just be like this…having fun, but…you've taken it too far."

"And you haven't taken it far enough." I yelled before Alex walked over to me.

"Get dressed, and leave." Alex pointed to my clothes as I nodded.

**I'm starting to see a pattern in my stories. **


	9. Farm Girl

**To me this story is a bit out there. The days of arranged marriages, although they still happen, apparently happened by accident in this story. Anyway, I decided that it was a bit unrealistic to stick with. I could be wrong, your reviews could make me continue this story.**

**Story Name: Farm Girl ( Changing it to something else if I finish it)**

**Created: 1/19-21/2011**

My father, a salesman, my mother, a homemaker, and my sister and I were the only family we had. Just the four of us, no extended family, no distant cousins or relatives, nothing. So my parents decided at my birth that they needed a plan to carry on their family line. Cheesy, corny old stuff right? Well my parents were great neighbors to the Russo family. At the time there was only Justin, he was around three years old when my mother and father met them, and they've decided then and there that he'd be too old for me. Funny how things work out. So before I was even born, my mother and father created a notarized letter stating that each others next baby was some how betrothed to the other. It should have said, the next baby boy or girl, or something along those lines, but it didn't. Alex was born first, and don't mistake her name for a guy's, yes her name is Alex, Alexandria to be exact. And then I was born just months apart, and I too was a girl, heck, I STILL am. Now two girls getting betrothed to one another was a sure fire way to destroy the family line. As I grew, so did Alex, and the Russo's never had another child. Four years later my sister was born, Ginger, and yes, she's a redhead. Now our families were in a dilemma, someone had to marry someone, and Alex and I were betrothed to one another, legally. Years into the future, when I'm seventeen years old, and so is Alex. We sit on my parents farm on the picnic table that's set up, and that's where the story begins I suppose.

I take a deep breath, a bowl of cherries to my left, strawberries to my right, and Alex sitting across from me. Her eyes are focused on mine. I wish I could tell her to stop looking at me, but awkwardly enough, the both of us are bound to one another.

"What?" I ask, shaking my head as she reached for a cherry. She let her hand linger in the bowl before she lifted a few up, tossing them all at me at once.

"Ha," she smirked.

"That's real mature." I crossed my arms. The sun was beaming down harshly as Alex stood. Finally I'd have time to myself if she'd just leave. But of course, being who she was, she strolled over to my end of the table and sat with her back against the thing, while she faced me. My legs were under the table cloth, hers were facing outwards away from it.

"Lets go horseback riding."

"No," I shook my head as she leaned into me. Her lips came into mine un-expectantly as I hit her arm, shoving her hard before standing up. She was on the ground getting ready to lunge at me, while I on the other hand was appalled, how dare she touch me?

"Stop it." I yelled.

"I'm aloud to kiss you."

"No you aren't, you freak." I scoffed, making my way towards the stable as I heard rushing feet. Before I had a chance to turn around I met the ground almost with my face. I had sheer speed at placing my hands in front first.

"We're both the freaks my darling."

"Ugh, I HATE YOU!" As I stood I could see my mother looking out towards us from the back porch. Her and my dad were barbecuing that day for Alex's family, which I didn't get.

"Mitchie, come inside." My mom yelled as I walked up to Alex, she was still smiling at me.

"Really, I hate you." I said, shaking my head as she shrugged. "I really, really hate you." And with that I made it towards the house as Alex followed. The one thing I hated about her, she'd use anything to stay close to me, as if she actually wanted this entire arranged marriage to happen. I stood at the base of the steps with my arms crossed, my mom starring down at me.

"Mitchie what's wrong?" She asked as Alex stepped to my side.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Alex repeated.

"Mom, I can't do this anymore, she's driving me crazy," I gritted my teeth as my mom sighed, facing my dad who I couldn't see.

"That boy called again today," my dad spoke up as I squeaked, walking inside. He was sitting against another picnic table on the porch, usually used to only hold food.

"So what did he say?" I bit my bottom lip, almost on my toes in anticipation.

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not? Dad!" I stumped my foot walking inside the house searching for the phone. I hadn't noticed Alex was still following me until I reached for the phone and she snatched it away.

"Why are you even talking to Shane?"

"I don't know, maybe because unlike you, I actually like to date." I took the phone back, redialing the boy.

"Well, you're not even suppose to be dating." She began picking and eating at a bowl of grapes on my mom's counter. I sighed, as Shane answered.

"Hello?" He asked from the other end.

"Hey Shane, its Mitchie."

"Oh hey, I called to see if you wanted me to stop by." I faced Alex once he said that, she was still staring at me. My heart was on a race against the clock.

"Yeah, come by, I'll talk to you then, bye." I hung up the phone as Alex rose her eyebrow.

"He's coming here?"

"Yes." I nodded before she walked over to me.

"Why?"

"Because he can."

"If I say he can't come over he can't."

"And who are you?"

"Mitchie, lets not play this game, okay." She brushed her fingers through my hair as I swatted her hand away.

"Just leave me alone." I made it upstairs into my room, closing the door before I laid against my bed. I liked Shane, a lot, but there was no way my parents would let me date him. Now you'd think our parents would agree to end the arranged marriage right? Well they did a few years ago but Alex disagreed to it. And now, it hasn't changed, and so we're still legally bound to the other. My door creaked open as I sat up against the headboard.

"What do you want?" I whined as Alex closed the door behind her. She made it over to the curtains, pulling them shut as I watched her. "What are you doing?" I asked. Then she made it back to the room door, locking it. I stood on my knees on the bed. "Get out."

"Calm down, I'm getting in the pool."

"Well change somewhere else." I sat on the back of my legs, watching her as she began pulling her shirt off. "Alex stop!" I covered my eyes, trying not to see the girl. "You annoy me so much."

"Really?" A whisper shot in my ear and I screamed before spotting her in her swimsuit to my left.

"Stupid!" I frowned, holding onto my chest as I sat against the headboard, she climbed onto the bed after me. "Get out now." I told her, wondering why my parents obviously was ignoring my screams. All she did was sit across from me, before she grabbed my hand. "Stop."

"Mitchie calm down."

"No, let me go." I tried to pull my hand away but she made me touch her thigh. "Please stop."

"Shush."

"Stop harassing me!" I finally pulled my hand away, trying to move off the bed before she gripped my wrists and she pushed me down against the bed.

"Mitchie I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then get off of me." She straddled me, staring down at me before she pressed her lips into mine. I admit every time she kissed me she did it gently, but I still didn't want to do it. Once she pulled back, her hands letting me go I scratched her. It was really random when my fingers met her wrist, but it happened.

"Did you just scratch me?" She focused on her arm as I pushed up on her.

"Please get off." Her fingers brushed my leg, under my skirt as she climbed off the bed, and made it to the door.

"Consider this war." And with those words she left the room.


	10. Down at the Beach

** As you guys can see by now, my writing method is all over the place. Everything interests me. This story seems to follow the water theme of two previous stories and memory loss. I guess it isn't out of my system, ha-ha. Anyway, I want to complete this, but it may end up as a chapter story, something I want to avoid to finish my previous story sequel to The Cruise. Anyway, I will see after reviews. I know other stories may be desired more. Parts if the story was unrealistic, I didn't have time to change it because I stopped working on it.**

**Story Name: Down at the Beach (I don't like the title much.)**

**Created: June 28-July 1****st****, 2011**

My heart was racing a mile a minute as I tried to calm down. Next to me, passed out, was a girl I just spotted on the beach. At first I thought she was fine surfing the waves alone, but then I made a note to myself, that waves over five feet were more then a stand alone surf. I was already walking down a trail at the beach upon seeing the brunette basically wipe out against the water. As I ran through the sand, my shoes weighing me down, and my breaths becoming harder to catch, I saw the girl crawl onto shore before passing out. And this is where we stand. I'm in my old pick-up, driving down the side road looking for the nearest hospital. Surrounding both sides of me was nothing but open water and a few patches of land.

"Hey," I called over to the passed out brunette. She was breathing when I carried her to the car, she seemed fine, but maybe someone was worried about her. She didn't have anything with her at the beach, so the hospital was my best bet. I noticed a small sign as our road merged with another one. The hospital was nearby. I was sure panic was going to set in soon, causing me to stop breathing for a second or so, but it never did. I turned one last corner, stopping in front of, get this, a packed hospital. I know that being on an island in the middle of no where has its advantages, but why was the hospital so packed? I ran my fingers over the girl's face gently, ignoring the numbing sensation taking over my hand. She was still breathing, but unresponsive. I climbed from the car, only to be met by this guy in a black suit.

"Sorry ma'am the hospital is full."

"No shit," I crossed my arms. "Look this is the only hospital on the island, and I…"

"Does she need medical assistance?" The man quickly spoke into a headset as doctors rushed out, their equipment in hand. His was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life. Even the clear blue skies above couldn't brighten up this situation.

"What's her name?" One tall man asked, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Her age?"

"I don't know."

"Your relation to her?"

"None." I was waiting for one of the doctors to actually look up at me, but the guy in front of the girl, opened my car door and just began checking her vitals. I tapped my foot against the ground, crossing my arms before a woman next to him, a nurse I suppose, came to me.

"You say you don't know who she is?"

"No." I shook my head.

"So where did you get her from?"

"I saw her surfing out on the waves, she wiped out and so I brought her here."

"As you can see we're pretty packed. So many tourist came into town for the festival and they over sought their own potential." The woman was smiling at me before a thumbs up was given to the red head in front of me.

"So?" I asked.

"Well, are you a local here?"

"You can say that." I was waiting for someone to carry the girl from my car on a gurney.

"Can I take down your information and if it isn't too much trouble we'd like you to take her to your place and a doctor will be over as soon as possible."

"WHAT?" I can't explain how loud my voice went into the air, my fingers trembling slightly as the woman tapped her notepad.

"Please, we have no room. These seven cars out front are packed with people waiting to get inside, we have to make house calls now."

"Are you even sure she's okay?" I had crossed and uncrossed my arms so many times, that standing became tiring.

"Yes. We checked her vitals and her breathing is normal. She seemed to be fine on fluids, we just need a little help. Please." Once the woman grabbed her notepad again I took it, quickly writing down my name and address.

"How do you even know if I won't kidnap her?" I asked.

"We're on an island in the middle of nowhere, all boats and planes are docked for the next forty eight hours… I'm pretty sure you can't get far."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, climbing back into my car, only to spot the still passed out girl, leaning more towards me. I relocked her seat belt and began moving back onto the road. This island trusted too many people, and I mean I don't plan on kidnapping anyone, but what if someone was planning on snatching someone up..ugh, my head was starting to hurt. I made it onto the highway, driving the last twenty miles to my summer home before parking. I kept my hands onto the wheels, thinking I was out of my mind to take a stranger home. What if she was a lunatic? I didn't think about that until now. I climbed from the car, moving onto the passenger side to carry the brunette inside.

I opened the car door, sliding my fingers over the belt lining, unsnapping it quickly before I felt a type of chill fall over me. I slowly pulled back, releasing the seatbelt before I noticed the girl staring at me.

"Hi," I smiled before she broke into a scream, her arms and feet flailing everywhere. She managed to hit me in the head with her knee as I moved away.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, her eyes holding onto mine as I faced her.

"You just had to be crazy." I rolled my eyes, biting onto my bottom lip. "If you just tell me your name, and who I can call to pick you up, then you'll be seeing less of me shortly." I paused as the brunette closed her mouth, her eyes falling onto the dashboard before she shakily climbed onto the ground from her seat.

"Name?" I asked. Her eyes painfully came to mine before she brushed hair out of her face. "Uh, name a family member." I watched in awe as she shrugged, her fingers clutching her bikini bottoms tightly. "Do you even remember who you are?" I asked, her expression turning from worried to scared. Then, with a simple gesture, she shook her head 'no.' I didn't know what to think of this. The hospital had to send someone over as soon as possible, because this chick didn't even know who she was.

"Well, um, this is my summer home." I signaled to the two story house on my right. "Doctors are coming soon to help you remember I guess, and to check on you. They want you to stay here, just to make sure I don't kidnap you," I chuckled slightly but the brunette gazed at me with pain in her eyes. "Sorry, its not funny."

"Who are you?" Her raspy voice broke through my own.

"Alexandra, but everyone I know calls me Alex." I pushed my hand forward in a greeting manner to shake hands but the girl refused. "So, I can't just call you hey girl for the rest of that day. What name do you think you go by?" I asked, as she inched away from the car door, closing it gently. She still didn't seem willing to trust me.

"I…Mmm," she was trying to remember I guess, but stopped shortly.

"Are you going to come inside?" I asked before she turned to glance at the road behind her. My house was near a large chunk of the ocean, nothing but water and rocks on both sides.

"I'm thirsty."

"Okay, come inside." I waved at her one last time, walking towards the house only hoping she'd follow. Once inside, I rambled through the fridge, ignoring the alcohol that sat on one shelf and pulled out some apple juice. After pouring a tall glass I saw the brunette in the doorway. The kitchen overlooked the dining and living room in a straight line. My bright yellow sofas seemed to bring a gentle smile across the girl's face as she made it over to where I was.

"I like to have a spring feel in my house." I handed her the glass, sliding it over the low kitchen table. The brunette wasn't staring at me, her eyes were gazing behind me. I faced what she was looking at. The only thing besides the fridge was a picture of my daughter. I pulled the photo into my hand, taking a seat as the girl kept her eyes on me.

"Who is she?" Her question startled me.

"Um…this is my daughter," I nodded, finally pulling the photograph up to stare into. "She's with my parents back in Waverly."

"Can I see?" The once shaky voice that left the brunette was now full and calm. I slid her the picture, her eyes scanning and smiling at the image. "How old is she?"

"She'll be turning two next month."

"Why isn't she here with you?"

"It's a long story." I grabbed the photograph back, before the brunette finally sat across from me, taking her apple juice to sip on. I've been on this island for three days now, and all I can think about is Ally. Well that was up until this point.

"My head hurts." I watched the girl lower her head onto the counter, her fingers tapping the table. "You seem young."

"I am, twenty. What about you?"

"I feel similar. Maybe I am twenty, maybe not." I watched as the brunette laid against her cheek, her eyes staring out the window to my left. "Who am I?"

"I don't know. Maybe your parents are missing you. Maybe someone is missing you."

"Maybe. Maybe not." After a long silence, I stood from my chair, pulling out food that I planned on cooking later. The kitchen phone began to ring, an old fixture I couldn't dare part with. I answered it, breathing in deeply.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alex, Ally wants to talk to you." I heard my mom on the other end of the phone, her voice humming in the air, calming me.

The brunette I brought into the house with me lifted her head, "is that her?" She asked, meaning Ally.

"Alex who is there with you?" My mom's voice came through once again. "I thought you went there alone."

"I did," I defended. "I just met a girl who…"

"Alex, I thought you were over dating until you built a life with Ally."

"Mom, I'm not dating anyone, and I stand true to making it work for my daughter and I. You seem to forget that she's my child."

"She may be your child, but until your father and I decided that you're a fit parent, custody will stay with us."

"You told me you would bring her here. Why isn't she here with me?" My chest began to ache as I faced the phone box.

"Maybe because just until last year you decided to become a part of her life."

"You knew my reasons mom." My voice turned into a slight whimper before I took a deep breath. I had to calm down and relax, "Just put Ally on the phone."

"I'll have her call you before bed." And then, without warning, my mom hung the phone up on me. I held the receiver up to my ear for a while, listening to the silent hissing of the dead end. I sighed, hanging up the phone, making sure tears weren't against my cheeks before I refaced the brunette across from me.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No." I smiled faintly. "We need a name for you. Can't you think of something?"

"I have a name. I just…don't know it."

"Well can you try to remember?" My eyes fell onto hers. The pain in her eyes pulling me in, her brown ones against mine.

"Mmm..M..Mitch.."

"Mitch is a boy's name."

"I hear…I hear someone calling me Mitch…Mitchie."

"Mitchie?" I asked as she nodded, seeming so sure of herself. "Well then Mitchie," I smiled, "nice to meet you."

"Um-hum." She stood, walking into the dining room.

"I should probably show you…," I ran over to the girl. She was acting like everything was fine, and maybe she hadn't felt the scratch on the back of her neck, but now it slowly began to bleed. "Come here." I pulled her arm as she swatted at me, hitting me right against the cheek with the palm of her hand.

"What?" She asked.

"You're bleeding." I told her, trying to ignore the stinging pain against my face. "Come with me." She let me pull her hand into mine, as we made it into the hall bathroom. I sat her on the arm of the tub, as I glanced through cabinets for bandages and things.

"You're bossy." She told me, as I smiled, falling onto my knees in front of her.

"That may be, but its the only way to keep myself safe."

"From what?" Her eyes came to mine as I froze. What in the world was up with me. She barley tried hard to glance at me and I couldn't stop staring at her. I sighed, placing my fingers into the girl's cheek, pulling her face closer to my shoulder so I could look over her and at her neck. She held her chin onto my shoulder for a while, as I cleaned and bandaged her up. After the both of us pulled back, I took notice of Mitchie's outfit.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"A little."

"I'll get you something to wear." She was still in her bathing suit. I was going through too many inner battles to really pay attention at one time or another. I found a long t-shirt and some shorts, handing them to the brunette before I made it back into the kitchen to cook. I would show her the room she'd be staying in later. I chopped up celery and carrots, pulled out large pots and went along with different things. Before I knew it the soup was done, the table was set, and Mitchie wasn't out of the bathroom yet.

"Uh, Mitchie?" I called down the hall, but the house was silent. "Mitchie?" I called again, this time heading to the place I let her. I pushed the bathroom door open, trying not to startle the girl, only to spot her face in her hands. She was crying, small whimpers coming out between every sniffle. I fell onto my knees before her, pulling her hands away gently.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know what to do with this." She held up the things I gave her maybe forty to fifty minutes ago. After wondering what she meant, I nodded, standing up before grabbing the clothes.

"All you have to do is take off your swim clothes and pull these on."

"But…I don't know how." Her tear streaked face seemed to tare at my heart.

"I can't do it for you…I just can't." I handed her the clothes again before she went back into waterworks mode. It was slightly still light outside, because the sun played over the girl's face perfectly.

"Just do this." I began tugging at my own clothes, acting as if I was pulling them off and she stood to demonstrate before me. Once I knew she had a knack of it, I stepped out, and trailed back into the dining room, sitting and waiting for her to join me. Soon she did, her clothes were on, and correctly at that.

"I made soup." I slid a bowl near a chair to my left as Mitchie made it over, sitting down slowly.

"I wish I could remember things."

"Well, you can still speak English." I gave her a thumbs up as she gazed down at her own hands. "Never mind." I mumbled before we both began to eat. Dinner was silent. Mitchie didn't say a word and although I wanted to, I wouldn't. After clearing the table, and putting up the leftovers, I met Mitchie in the living room, she was sitting cross legged on the sofa, holding the remote and reading each button.

"Um, so…what do you think you were out surfing for?" I asked, sitting next to the girl as the television popped on. The news popped on, it spoke of a hurricane, small in size but still going to impact the area. I was near the water, but I had my own way of keeping things in tip top shape during disasters.

"I don't know." I shrugged, before I laid my eyes on the screen. Apparently all day on the island over thirty people were reported missing.

"Maybe you're one of those people." I told Mitchie as she nodded, leaning her head on my shoulder. I knew I would have to move away from her. I was in no way ready to be this close to another person again. Especially after what happened with my break down two years ago. I slid away from the girl, her eyes shaking to stay on mine.

"I want to show you your room, it had a television." I flicked the TV off, leading the girl through the hall. "This is my room on the left, and Ally's across the hall. And the door next to mine is…" I was talking to myself, because I saw the light to Ally's room flick on. "You can't be in there." I walked into the room behind the girl, my eyes falling onto everything one at a time. There was a white framed bed with pink covers and a canopy in the middle of the room. Both sides of the wall held a giant bookcase filled with different things. Toys, books, shoes. Dressers with clothes were closer towards the door.

"Look," Mitchie ran her fingers against a photo on the wall.

"You can't be in here," my voice stiffened. "Please get out."

"Is this Ally as well?" The photograph of a newborn baby wrapped in a pink and whit blanket was getting rubbed by the brunette. "She's so cute."

"Get out!" I demanded, frightening the girl as she faced me. I closed my mouth, feeling sorry for myself and for yelling. "I didn't mean it." I whispered.

"Do you miss her?"

"….everyday…but…my parents won't let me see her."

"Why not?"

"Because…just because." My throat tightened just before Mitchie made it past me, and into the guest room. I focused on the items one last time before closing the door. After I made sure the house was secure, I stumbled into my room, closing the door and laying against the bed. From under my pillow I pulled out a red wand, with a small green ball at the tip. I know what you're thinking, who the hell does this chick think she is? I'm a wizard, or a former one. I gave my powers to my younger brother a long time ago, because he needed them most. But now, I wish there were times when I could take some things back, oh how I wish I could. I closed my eyes, letting the night engulf me.

….. …. ….. …. ….. ….. …. ….

It was near noon when I awoke. I crawled out of bed, showered, got dressed, and made it into the kitchen to make breakfast. The TV was on, and I knew I cut it off last night. Then I realized, I rescued some girl yesterday and she was in my house. I searched through the rooms for her, but she was gone. I ran outside, my eyes searching everywhere until I saw the girl sitting at the edge of the rocks. I ran over, screaming at her to stay where she was.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as her eyes came to mine.

"I was just looking down at the water. Its so calm for it to be storm season."

"Oh, right." I helped her stand, pulling her back into me a bit before we made it near my house once more.

"Someone called for you."

"What, who?"

"Some lady. She sounded mad."

"Shit." I ran into the house, moving through everything to find my cell phone. I must of went to sleep when Ally tried calling me. I dialed my parents number, and thankfully my dad answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad," I smiled," can I talk to Ally?"

"Actually your mom is giving her a bath right now. Alex, you have to end this fight with yourself, if only for your daughter."

"I'm not fighting with myself."

"Your mom told me you went back to denying Ally."

"She's lying. She won't let me see her." I screamed as Mitchie walked over.

"Alex, you have the right to see her, come and see her."

"But you guys promised to bring her here to me."

"You mom doesn't trust that."

"Dad, if someone tried to keep me from you and mom what would you do?" I asked just before he sighed deeply. I always fought like this with them.

"Alex. There's a storm where you are, it's a bad decision if we let it happen. Look, Nate is picking Ally up soon. Maybe you should start doing the same, instead of wanting us to bring her to you."

"I WAS GOING TO PICK HER UP, you guys said you'd bring her." I felt a tear graze against my cheek just before I got fed up and just slammed the phone onto its receiver. Mitchie looked startled. "I'm sorry," I brushed the tear away.

"You care a lot about her."

"Of course I do, she's my daughter." I pressed my back against the wall, my eyes falling onto the floor as Mitchie strolled over to the kitchen. Maybe she was adjusting to feeling comfortable here. But soon she'd be gone, and I'd be here alone, once again with my endless string of thoughts. "Do you remember anything about yesterday?" I asked, before the brunette shrugged.

"I didn't try to remember anything. I guess I didn't think about it."

"Maybe you should try. I'll call the hospital to see when they're sending someone over to help you." I pulled the phone back up into my hand, slightly listening to Mitchie mumble behind me as I dialed the hospital. I knew the number by heart, only because there were times when I left home in Waverly, flown over seas, and made some bad choices.

"I…," Mitchie's mumblings were getting louder as the hospital's busy signal went off. "I think…I was mad, at something…," Mitchie left out the room, as someone answered the phone.

"Starlight Hospital, this is Clara speaking, what is the problem?" I chuckled to myself, if there was an actual problem someone could of died by now, I sighed, "yeah this is Alexandra Russo, I was at the hospital yesterday. I filled out some small paper stating I found a girl at the beach…"

"Are you calling to check up on her?" The woman on the other side cut me off as I rolled my eyes.

"No, she's here with me. I was wondering when someone was coming to get her."

"Do you want to sign up for a house call?"

"What? No, I made one yesterday, I just need someone to come and find out who this girl is." I waved my hand into the air, as Mitchie peered around the corner.

"What is your number and I can check you up in the system." I was getting annoyed, but I gave the woman what she asked, waiting for her to search through the system. Mitchie was still in the clothes I gave her to sleep in.

"Do you want to change?" I asked her, pointing to her outfit as she shrugged. "I have clothes in my room, you can wear whatever you'd like." I turned away, waiting for a response from the other end of the phone line.

"Oh yes, miss Russo, someone will be over within a few days."

"Excuse you?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry but we're very busy here and we don't have time to do everything on the island. If you'd…"

"Whatever." I hung up the phone, noticing Mitchie had taking me advice to go change. I sighed, staring down at the boots I was wearing before I stepped out the back door. The wind was picking up now, still silent though. The sky was blue, the waves only three feet high. I hadn't had time to think about the usual things that took over my day, not after Mitchie. I had to find a way to get my parents to trust me, mainly my mom, in order to bring Ally with me back to California. Then from there I'd have to go back to work, stay in that stupid apartment I hate and…

"Alex!" I heard Mitchie from the house, her voice was loud and yet gentle. I faced behind me, spotting the girl in a sundress, something I didn't know I had. She ran over to me, the dark purple fabric flowing with every movement. She was barefooted, her brown eyes meeting mine. "I like this one."

"Great, you can have it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "So, do you think someone is looking for you?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"I could take you back to the beach where I found you. Maybe you can remember something."

"Maybe."

Honestly, I hated one word answers, they drove me insane.

"Okay, lets put on some shoes and we can go."

…. ….. … …. …. … …. ….. ….. ….

The wind whistled through the truck's window, blowing my hair across my face slowly. I glanced over at Mitchie every few miles, wondering what she was thinking about, if anything. Maybe her mind was a blank, I wish mine was. I admit that I somewhat missed Nate, Ally's dad. He was my first true love, or at least I thought he was. He couldn't get over the fact that at times, my eyes, well…they'd wander onto a girl. I couldn't help if a hot girl passed by and I was drawn to her, she's a person too. Nate couldn't understand that although I looked at another girl, as I'm sure he did, my heart had belonged to him.

"Its so beautiful here," Mitchie had her face pressed against the window, her smiled stretched across her face.

"Yea." I was paying more attention to the road then Mitchie really. You see, although I do find myself staring at girls, and I did feel a pull to Mitchie, I couldn't attach myself to someone else. Besides, talking to a girl who barley remembered her own name would make no sense. I knew we were almost at the beach when I noticed fewer buildings, people, and the way the land began to shift into almost nothing.

"Can we get into the water?"

"I don't think that's a good idea for you." Finally I had a chance to park, which I did. Mitchie and I climbed out, her eyes focusing on the water ahead.

"I won't go that far out."

"No," I was sounding more and more like her mother. "Um we don't know that much about each other," we walked side by side down the path that lead to the beach. "Do you have anything that you want to talk about?" I asked her just before she squinted her eyes.

"My surfboard!" Her words stopped me where I was. She couldn't remember anything, but she remembered a freaking surf board? I watched as she ran near the water, picking up two halves of a bright yellow board before she sat against the sand. Her fingers slowly grazed off the sand. I decided to retrace my own steps from yesterday. I faced the walking trail, my eyes shifting from one spot to the next. I knew that yesterday the only thing I was thinking about, the only person, was Ally. Man, my life was..no…my life IS screwed up.

"So any more memories?" I asked after my thoughts decided to hush for a while.

"I don't know."

I was starting to get the feeling that 'I don't know' was one of Mitchie's favorite phrases. Even though I enjoyed her company, I had to get rid of her soon and think about the things that mattered, like getting my life into focus. I closed my eyes, letting the sun fall against my face, kissing my cheeks warmly before I heard the crunching sand in front of me. Mitchie was juggling both halves of her board, trying to toss them into the back of my truck. I walked over to help her, although what use would a broken board be to us?

"Do you really need this?" I asked her.

"Of course I do. You said so yourself that maybe I could remember things if I saw them. I need the board." I watched as she lovingly stroked the board with her hand, before she pressed her chin against the door of the truck's back, her eyes falling onto mine.

"What?" I asked, trying hard not to yell out of my own frustration.

"You seem a bit thoughtful today, upstairs I mean."

What planet was this girl from? She was talking as if I was suppose to understand riddles. I sighed, strolling back over to the drivers door as Mitchie crawled in as well.

"Do you want to drive around to see if you remember why you're on the island. If you live here, which I'm guessing you don't because I've never seen you before but…I'm sure someone is looking for you."

"Okay." Mitchie only nodded, brushing her hair out of her face before she sat back against her seat, her fingers resting in her lap. I began driving again, this time towards the inner city where tourist usually go.

"So Mitch, if you don't mind me calling you that."

"I don't."

"Why aren't you freaking out about not knowing where you are, who I am, or if someone is looking for you."

Her eyes drifted out the window, "I think I was upset with someone."

"Do you know who?"

She shrugged, "no."

"Well if you think you were upset then maybe someone IS looking for you."

"I don't think I want to be found."

"Why?" The city came into view. Tall building up ahead, busy streets, and many people walking around as if the hurricane that was predicted to come any day soon was of no issue to them.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Mitchie asked.

"Because I'm not the one who has amnesia."

"Yeah well," she crossed her arms, "I'd rather not hurt my head. I tried to think about things last night and well…it ended badly."

"id you remember anything?"

"No. Just you."

"Oh." I merged in with the other cars on the road, trying to find a good place to park so we could walk around. Mitchie had raised her window down, her fingers making a waving motion outside the window. Then, without a warning Demi began to scream.

"STOP HERE!" Her voice sent a chill down my spine as I almost crashed into a car in front of me. Mitchie climbed from the car, running towards a store as I quickly pulled over to park, keeping her in my sight. When I was sure I could cross the street, I ran as fast as I could to where I saw the girl last. People were looking at me as if I was crazy, and at this moment, I felt like it. I couldn't see the brunette. I knew calling for her would be useless, so I did my best, staring into every store window, and moving on to the next. I could of just left her wandering on her own, letting her fall into someone else's hands but I decided not to, it just wasn't right. Besides, not everyone on this island has real hospitality.

"Mitchie!" I called into the air, upon seeing the girl walking into a corner clothes store. After shoving my way through a family of four I stepped into the dimly lit store. "Mitchie." I sighed as she faced me, her fingers grazing over a red t-shirt. "Don't run away from me."

"I didn't mean to." She began to pout, her eyes turning a darker shade of brown.

"Its okay. You didn't know." I've never stepped into 'Clark's' before. It was a trendy store with teens clothes, bright colors, and loud music. "Is there a reason why you came in here?" I asked.

"Yes." She smiled, "him." Her finger went over a photo of a boy hanging on the wall.

"I've seen him before." I whispered. "You can't possibly know him. Say's here," I moved over to the photograph, "this is a picture of Shane Gray."

"But I do know him."

"Then where is he from?" I asked, not really knowing myself. As Mitchie focused on the picture longer someone screamed behind us. This random screaming stuff was getting on my last nerves.

"I can't believe its you…oh…I just…ahhhh," a girl, maybe around thirteen quickly ran over to us, before three others followed. They all screamed, frightening Mitchie who faced them.

"Guys," I calmed the kids down. "You can't just run up to people screaming, its rude."

"Oh sorry." The same girl who screamed first smiled, "I was just wondering if I could have Mitchie's autograph." She peered over me to place a piece of paper near Mitchie.

"Whoa." I waved my hands, "you know Mitchie?"

"Yeah, she's the hottest thing in Hollywood right now. People said they didn't know where she went for vacation, I'm surprised she came here. Mitchie Torres, here, on our island."

"O-kay." I backed up, grabbing Mitchie's arm. "She can't sign anything right now, I'm sorry guys." And with those words, I pulled her towards the front of the store. Who the hell was this girl. I tried my best to avoid oncoming crowds, keeping Mitchie close as she struggled to keep up with me.

"Mitchie," I faced the girl as we continued to walk, "you have to remember something about your life. I mean, what just happened back there wasn't normal."

"I can't remember."

"They said you're on vacation," I stopped, "I need to get back home and check something." We arrived at the car, a few whispers circulating around us. "We'll try more driving around after eight, most people aren't even on the streets then."

"Why are you so panicked?" Mitchie asked me, "is something wrong?"

"No." We both hopped into the car, I was ready to search something online.

…. ….. … …. …. … …. …. ….. ….

I sat at my laptop once I made it home. Mitchie was next to me, her fingers brushing against my arms as she leaned my way. I clicked the enter button, waiting for something to pop up, and get this, over eight hundred thousand answers came up for 'Mitchie Torres.' My eyes fell onto a few photos of her, before I even pressed images.

"Oh my…," I bit my bottom lip, "I think I have to call someone."

"Why?" Mitchie leaned more into me, her cheek almost grazing against mine.

"Apparently," I faced her without thinking, my lips almost brushing into hers. I slid back, "Apparently you're a singer."

"Okay."

"A famous singer. Your life, its online." I waved at the screen before she smiled.

"That's good right? I can get my memory back faster."

"But no one knows you're here. I don't know who to call, ugh." I fell onto my face, letting my forehead hit my desk.

**Long, and unfinished.**


	11. Crazy Cute

** I hope you guys didn't think this was over with the unfinished Collection. It'll never be over. So this story was suppose to be the sequel to THE CODE OF CHARM, but after weeks of me not publishing it and rewriting it a bunch of times, I decided to hold off on the future of the girls. But I guess you can see a bit of what I was going for. I need happiness in this story, and I didn't want to force it, and this was just going all down hill in my head.**

** Story Name: Crazy Cute (NOT keeping this title)**

** Created: 11/ 15-18/2010 ( Yes it was written last year. )**

"Isabella?" I'm running around the house like a mad woman, searching for my three year old daughter. A trouble maker that takes after her other mother. "Isabella, mommy doesn't want to play this game!" I call out sternly into the air, but I can't hear the little girl anywhere. I stop near the nursery, gazing over into the bedroom where my new daughter would be in just a few hours.

"Isabella Jennifer Maria Russo-Torres, if you're not out here in two seconds I'm calling your mother." I suppose threats of calling Alex usually worked on the mind of my daughter, but not today, not likely. I can hear the dogs barking outside, running in circles even. Maybe they wanted to come in, but if I take one step down those stairs, I'd be lost for finding my little trouble maker altogether.

"Please Isabella, we have to get your sister on time," I explained to the air. She doesn't really like the idea of a new baby in the house, but you see, Alex and I didn't expect another child for a while. We went the traditional route, or as traditional as the route for two women could possibly be, by trying to adopt, after two bad years of failing, Alex surprised me with getting implanted with a baby. I swear I could of died of pure horror three years ago when she announced that to me.

"Isabella!" And now, our adoption was processed and we were expecting a nine month old girl from the other side of the country. "Fine, I'll leave you with the dogs."

"Don't wu-dare" I hear a small voice from behind me. I face the little princess of mine, with large hazel eyes and dark brown hair.

"So you'll come along?" I asked, as she taps her foot against the floor. She has her arms crossed, her bangs falling into her face, and her baby blue dress swaying when she moves.

"I no-wan no sister," she pouts as I sigh, lowering myself to her level before I place my hand on top of her crossed arms.

"But she could be the best sister in the world, and you wouldn't know because you don't even want her."

"Nope," she shook her head as I giggled.

"Where are your shoes?"

"Who knows," she tossed her arms into the air as I lifted her, placing her against my hip.

"Well, I guess I'll carry you."

"No, I no-wan no sister."

"I know."

"She sleeps with the dawgs," I could feel Isabella kicking her feet as I carried her.

"I don't think I'd like that, nor would Alex."

"But Alex not the boss."

"Alex would love to know you're calling her Alex now," I made it down the stairs, scanning the floor for any sign of small white strap-on shoes.

"I mean mommy." Once I place her onto the floor, she darts for the back door, letting both Coco and Roger into the house.

"Isabella!" I try to warn my daughter as both dogs playfully knocks her to the floor, licking her as I spot the mud they've brought in. "Alex is going to kill someone."

"Not we, she not."

"You mean you."

"I said we..," Isabella stumped against the floor, "mommy," she snapped as I pulled her shoes from under the couch.

"You know, you're acting a bit bratty."

"How dare wu call me dat?"

"Well, you let muddy dogs into the house. Hid your shoes, and I see a attitude coming on."

"So?"

"Isabella, I know you don't like change, but…its for the better, I promise."

"Pwomises are meant to be bwoken," she stuffed her foot into her shoes as I lifted her up once again.

"Lets just pick up your mom shall we?"

…. ….. …. …. …. … ….

It didn't take as much time as I thought for us to pick up Alex. Usually the streets were jam packed with tons of cars and busses, but today we went through the highway with ease. Isabella had kicked her shoes off in the back seat, and now she was messing with her seatbelt.

"Bella," I faced my daughter, "please leave that alone."

"Me no want to."

"Please."

"No," she shook her head as I spotted Alex, staring at me with a smile on her face. I returned the gesture before tapping Isabella's leg, pointing to the window. Her face lit up upon spotting Alex.

"Mommy, mommy…look its mommy," she clapped, kicking her feet as I smiled. She was always a bit of a handful for me, but with Alex, she was sweet and innocent. And I admit it, I was a bit jealous at times, over my own wife and daughter's relationship. Alex pulled the passenger side door open, sporting her business suit as I giggled.

"Look at this, a beautiful woman in the front seat, and a child in the back. I guess I'll fit right into this family," Alex placed her seatbelt on as I leaned over to kiss her. As usual Isabella covered her eyes screaming bloody murder until we stopped.

"Mommy, we're getting sister today."

"I know," Alex smiled, handing Isabella some candy from the office. Her saying always went, a sweet for the sweetest, and a kiss for my sweetie. She never left either one of us out. As I drove to the downtown district, Alex and Bella were talking amongst one another about their day until I decided to cut in.

"Alex, I was thinking that I could go into the studio next week and record a few songs, considering that we're going away in a few weeks and…"

"But what about Sophie and Isabella, who'll watch them?"

"Well since Isabella is three she can go to daycare, and your mom already told me she'd watch Sophie."

"My mom with a kid? You see how well she takes care of Justin's son."

"But Justin jr. is five, and Sophie's just a baby…"

"Mitchie I don't know."

"Alex I have to get to the studio, because if I have to record one more thing in the house with a very sassy daughter, and barking dogs, I'm going to lose it." I gripped the steering wheel turning as Isabella screeched for some unknown reason.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Look, toy store," she pressed her nose against the window as we past it. "Aw, bye-bye toy store," she frowned, leaning back into her seat.

"We'll go after we pick up Sophie."

"So Alex about the studio?" I asked.

"Mitch, we'll talk about it later."

"How come with me its always later, but with you its always I have to, I need to, I'll kill someone if I don't leave right now."

"Fine Mitchie, okay, fine, but Sophie has to go to your mom's place, she'll have more attention there, and I don't like day cares…"

"But I wanna' go," Isabella spoke up as Alex sighed loudly, shaking her head.

"Alex, I just really need me time. I can take Isabella to the studio with me but she never behaves."

"What are you talking about, she seems perfectly content to me."

"Around you," I said, parking in front of the small brown building with the large words 'adoption matters,' on the window. I crawled from the car, walking to the back to get Isabella as Alex walked around.

"Mommy, I don't wanna' go to some studio. I wanna daycare."

"I know. Convince Alex of that," I lifted Isabella into my arms, before closing the car door. This was my first time adopting, Alex's as well, but it seemed like I wanted to be here from day one. We made it into the building as Alex signed in. Isabella was twirling my hair between her fingers, plucking at the curls on the ends.

"Are you excited?" I whispered.

"Nope," Bella proclaimed, "I gon be sister."

"Yeah," I smiled, nodding.

"I da-boss den."

"Okay boss," I bounced her in my arms before a woman in casual wear waved us in. For the past few weeks Alex and I seemed distant, I mean we have our moments, but this week took a toll on us, her more then me, but I couldn't pinpoint what was making things so bad. Inside the office, we sat against brown sofas, as the woman smiled at us. We've met her before, but I was too shaken up to remember a name, wait, what's my name.

"I see Isabella is attached to her mommy," the woman smiled at me, as I did the same. "Well Alex, would you like to hold Sophia first?" The woman walked away from us, and towards another door, calling over to someone. Alex didn't seem in the moment really, I mean she was excited to have another daughter, but she wasn't in the moment, she was elsewhere.

"And here is baby Sophia Melinda Russo-Torres." I could see my daughter, her eyes closed, as she was carried into the room. She was cradled in a pink top and bottoms as her small toes curled as she moved.

"Aw," I sputtered, squealing almost as Alex reached for Sophia. She opened her brown eyes, staring in my direction, her chestnut hair falling everywhere. When Alex held her my heart began to beat faster as Isabella buried her face against my shoulder.

"She gon yet?" Bella asked as I poked at her side.

"She'll be with us forever," I whispered as she began to whine. I leaned over Alex's shoulder as Sophia smiled at me, her eyes sparkling in the light. I loved the way my heart was feeling at this moment, warm and exciting.

"All the papers are signed, everything is official. You can take your baby home," the woman, who I now remembered was Sarah Jones, spoke to us. I nodded as we all stood. Isabella was still attached to me as we all made it outside.

"Don't you want to see your sister?" I asked my daughter as she finally glanced up at me.

"No, she won't like me."

"Aw, I'm sure she will, besides, you two have to sit in the back together the entire ride home," I latched Isabella into her seat before closing the door, as Alex did the same to Sophie, but before either of us got in Alex called over to me. We were staring over at the car at one another as I focused on her.

"Mitch I'll drive."

"But I'm already over here," I tried to tell my wife, but of course she didn't listen, and she made it over to me, exposing her hand.

"Keys."

"Alex you're not going to drop us off and leave are you?"

"Keys."

"I mean it, I'm not gonna' let you keep doing that. And you're not doing it tonight."

"I'm not going to leave anywhere."

"Promise."

"Mitchie!" I heard the strain in Alex's voice. But I wish she could see the hurt in my eyes.

"Please Alex, don't do this, and not tonight. I can't handle two kids, let alone two overly active dogs."

"I won't be gone long."

"Alex I mean it, you're not leaving tonight." I held onto the ring of the keys as she gripped the bottom.

"You're making a scene."

"And you're getting on my nerves."

"Mitchie, let the keys go so we can go home."

"I'm not letting you leave when we get to the house." I let her grab the keys before I walked over to get into the car, feeling defeated. The ride to the house was quiet, as Sophie slept and Isabella watched her. Once we neared the house Isabella slid her shoes back onto her feet as I noticed the night sky.

"Home sweet home," Alex said as Isabella unsnapped her seatbelt.

"Can I show Sophie her room?" Bella asked as I nodded, pulling off my seatbelt before climbing from the car. I grabbed Sophie before walking to the other side and letting Isabella out.

"Lets go Alex," I waved to my wife as she tried to pleaded with her eyes for me to let her leave. "Not tonight," I told her as I held onto Isabella's hand, leading her up the stairs while holding onto a sleeping Sophie. But when we landed on the top step, I knew Alex was going to leave, just like she's been doing for the past few nights.

"Where mommy going?" Isabella asked as I refused to look back, opening the house door with the spare key under the wall light. Once inside the dogs had made an even bigger mud trail around the place.

"I'm not cleaning that up," I joked as Isabella ran to the steps.

"Mommy, show her the room." I followed my daughter, watching as the lights flicked on one by one from the sensors. The house phone began to ring just as we made it to the room.

"Bella watch her will you?" I asked the three year old as I placed sleeping Sophia into her crib. I walked across the hall to my bedroom, answering the phone.

"Hello, Mitchie speaking."

"Mitch hey, its Justin, I have a big favor to ask."

"Are you trying to ask me to watch Justin Jr?" I could hear Harper in the background saying yes as I nodded. "I'll do it, just bring him over."

"You don't sound too thrilled," Justin informed me.

"Its nothing, its just…Alex isn't here again. Big surprise on that one," I tapped the phone in my hand, "I don't know what to do. I have two kids and two dogs, and a house to take care of and Alex isn't helping at all."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" I heard Harper ask as I took a deep breath.

"No, I'll talk to her. Its just really getting hard. Usually she'd save me from problems, but she's the one causing them."

"Mitch, we don't have to bring little Justin."

"Do it guys, trust me, he'll be fine." I smiled, as if I was trying to hide something from them, we said our goodbyes and I made it back to Isabella. She was sitting near the white crib, laying on a green blanket, reading a book to a already sleeping Sophie.

"So, how's sis doing?" I asked as she smiled up at me.

"She wikes me."

"I knew she would," I bent into my daughter, running my fingers through her hair before standing. "I have to clean the house, do you wanna' help?"

"Do you need my help?"

"Yes, please," I smiled as Isabella nodded.

"Okay mommy, we should clean for Sophie."

I nodded, as we made it down the stairs, placing the dogs outside just for a few minutes.

….. ….. …. …. …. … … …. …

Justin Jr, and Isabella were laying on her bed with books across their stomachs. They had been sleep for at least two hours now, so I decided to fix them up just right. I laid them side by side, moving the books and covering them before checking on Sophie. I heard the dogs barking downstairs as their feet tapped against the floor.

"Hey guys," I called down the stairs, "lets not wake the kids," both went quiet as I heard the door close. Harper and Justin were over earlier telling me to talk to Alex, but none of my words seemed to click with her. She dropped us off around seven earlier, and here it was midnight, and she was just coming in. The lights flashed on as I made it down the stairs following her into the kitchen. I crossed my arms, as Roger sat next to me, wagging his tail happily.

"Alex…," I could already feel my chest tighten as a lump form in my throat, "I don't want you here tonight." She faced me, opening a soda before sipping on it.

"You don't want me here?"

"Not tonight," I shook my head, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah…well…"

"I don't know what you're doing. I don't want to know what you're doing, but I can't have you in this house if you're going to continue to hurt me." I did my best not to shed a tear as she walked over to me.

"Mitch," her fingers brushed my cheek as I took a deep breath, I could feel the pain, wanting it to stop at this moment.

"Please Alex, just go."

"Go where? You're not giving me a good enough reason," she pulled back as I bit my bottom lip before facing her.

"For the past few weeks I have been taking care of this house, I have been taking care of Isabella, and I have been taking care of the dogs, and you're never here to help me."

"I work Mitchie."

"I know that, because you're not letting me work and you just expect me to accept everything that you do. I can't be the only one doing all of this stuff, and now that we have Sophia, I don't have a music room anymore."

"Are you yelling or telling me?"

"Alex I want you to listen to me, you don't ever listen anymore."

"Bull," she moved towards the island counter as Roger watched her.

"Ohh really, then what about earlier? I needed your help Alex. The dogs tracked mud over this entire house, I had to not only get them and the house clean, but feed the kids, bathe them, play with them, and get them to sleep in a reasonable hour. And Isabella waits up for you every night so you can read to her, and she refuses to let me read her anything, and you're never here to see her fall to sleep, and you're breaking a three year olds heart, every night."

The house grew silent as Coco came into the kitchen, barking at Roger before they both ran to the door, sitting for us to let them out.

"Me leaving is going to do what?" Alex asked as I looked away.

"Maybe you'll realize that your family is more important then whatever you're doing."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know."

"Mitchie I'm trying to find a place for everything in our lives, things are happening too fast."

"And you're acting as if its only affecting you. Alex I get it, we never expected to live like this, or to have everything happening so fast after we turned twenty seven, but I'm sorry, this is our life."

"And I get that," her voice echoed off the walls as I tried to listen for any of the kids, they all seemed sound asleep.

"Listen to me. I want you here after work and I want you to be here to put Isabella to bed."

"Fine."

"And I want you here to help me when I need it Alex. I want you to be here with me. But if I have to do this another day alone, I don't know where we're gonna' be."

"Mitchie I'm not trying to hurt you," she came into me again, this time I kept my guard up, "you're the last person I ever want to hurt. But I need to figure things."

"And I don't?"

"I didn't say that. Its just…can we forget it?"

"Where do you go every night?" I wait as she studies my eyes.

"I'm usually with Harper."

"And Justin?" I asked, noticing they were with me tonight.

"No, just Harper."

"Alex…," I whispered, taking a deep breath, "we've been through too much to go back now. We've been with each other too long to let anything come between us."

"You're talking as if you don't trust me."

"I'd be lying if I said I did. I want to trust you, but there's just so much hurt my heart can take." I felt that first tear hit my cheek as Alex pulled me into her, as I pressed my chin against her shoulder, letting tears fall.

"I promised you that I'd never hurt you, and I'm promising this to you now, nothing will keep me away from you. You can ask Harper, I'm usually with her, and if I'm not I'm at the beach just thinking. And I know you need my help, its just hard for me to face things sometimes. I'm use to looking after one girl, and now I have three," Alex pushed me back a bit as I glanced in her eyes. "I'll do my part I promise, its just so hard for me to accept…

**I couldn't go on. I was getting frustrated with the story so much that I decided to stop writing it. This was kind of a bad thing on my part because I stopped writing THE CODE OF CHARM as much as well. But I'm excited to say, writing is back on my schedule.**


	12. Her Turn

**This story was written in Microsoft Works, so you can tell I wrote it a while ago. Well, maybe you can't but I use 'Word' now. Anyway, I'm not sure where this idea came from, but I want to finish it. I see it as a sad story. A little about it, Mitchie gets abused by her dad, no idea why, like I said, I wrote it a while ago.**

**Story Name: Her Turn (No idea why this is called that.)**

**Created: 1/ 2/ 2010 (Another story written last year)**

Mitchie Torres, a typical American girl, brown eyes, dark chocolate hair and a girlfriend, yes a girlfriend, but a heart that has been broken more than a million times, or according to her. Right now she's sitting on a small black sofa with her chin against her right arm, leaning against the couch. Her feet pulled into the chair as her eyes stay on the figure across from her. A man around six feet, towering over her five feet four frame, his dark hair the same color as hers, his eyes matching hers but his heart, a dark shade of black.

"You always seem to do this to me," his voice brings the room to a silence. Mitchie looks away before taking a deep breath, the smell of liquor and vanilla feels her nostrils before a single tear forms in her eyes. She knows what's waiting for her, its happened since she was twelve, every since she's grown into her body, after a quick awkward stage she was left with feeling lost and alone in her own skin.

"Dad, I…" a quick breath seems to pollute the air more.

"I don't want to hear it, go upstairs," his fingers points to a direction totally familiar to the girl, her heart jumps before it stops. Understanding that the time has come Mitchie climbs the long stairs to her parents room, her mother working late again at a catering job leaving her daughter to the torture that came from her father.

….

"So last night, what happened Mitchie, I really wanted you to come with us, it was fun," Alex whined to her girlfriend, running her fingers along the girl's arm before intertwining their fingers.

"I um, I was tired," the words were too familiar to Mitchie, they came out the same, faint and quiet.

"Well I'm not taking no for a answer today"

"Yeah but…"

"No is not a answer," Alex hops in front of Mitchie, wraps both arms around the girl before pulling her close into her. A peck on the lips doesn't seem to help the girl loosen up, her frown seems to grow.

"What's wrong? You can talk to me about anything, you know that," Mitchie nods as Alex sighs bringing their fingers together once more. "You know one day you're going to have to talk to me, I just wish that day was today, you know I love you right?"

"I know"

"And?" The taller brunette creates a circling movement with her fingers before a giggle escapes Mitchie.

"And I love you too, and I always will"

"That's more like it"

…

Later on in the day, after school and soccer practice both girls made it to Mitchie's place before four. A dark red mini van was parked on the side of the house and in the garage sat a white catering van.

"My mom's home? Now?" the girl was surprised running up to the house leaving Alex to carry the backpacks up to the front door. The brunette didn't seem to mind the extra baggage, she seemed to cope with the extra two pounds. She wasn't use to seeing Connie Torres home early in the afternoon.

"Mitchie?" the girl was stopped by the back of the shorter brunette's foot, almost tripping backwards. "Thanks I needed that, shall I toss these anywhere?"

"Sorry, I don't think my mom's here, and my dad's kind of early, lets just go to your house"

"Why, I think your dad's cool"

"Alex lets not," of course the girl ignored the small stopping attempt and pushed her way more into the house before taking in the scenery. The steps sat in front of her in a large hallway or foyer. A small table next to them with a living room towards the left with all dark furniture.

"Please Alex lets just go to your place"

"Hey girls," a sober yet still dazed Mr. Torres or David called out. Mitchie tensed up by standing still, her eyes narrowing a bit and her heart racing before Alex made it back over to her spotting the man who spoke.

"Sup Dave"

"It's David"

"Yeah, anyway what's to eat, we're starving," Alex didn't mind being herself around the man, in fact he almost felt like a dad to her, although she had her own, he seemed more relaxed. She never really did understand her girlfriend getting tense around her dad, guess she never seen it.

**This was just a few short ideas, nothing really big just yet. I had to skip around slightly.**


	13. Lost

**WARNING: This story was written after I saw the 'Blue Lagoon,' about the 100****th**** time. There are sweet and intimate parts, but also just normal stuff. **

** Okay, so this was inspired by a movie I love to death. I see this as being a very EXTREMLY long story which is why I've never finished it. I quit writing it to write other stories but I love the characters in this one so much. I may or may not finish it, because I know it may take months to complete, but I just wanted to share the idea.**

** Story Name: LOST**

** Created: 3/ 20-28/ 2011**

"Its not like we have much of a choice, the boat is sinking and either you give yourself and your daughter a place on that lifeboat or you both could stay here and drown." One of the passengers on the small cruise ship spoke these words to my mother. I was only five and I couldn't understand much then but I knew the word drown. I lost my father to that word. Everything after that happened so fast. The cabin my mom and I were in was quickly stripped apart by her. She pulled me a few outfits up into her arm and money. We were in the middle of the pacific and I wasn't scared.

"Now be a good girl for mommy Alex and carry this," she handed me a small suitcase which she filled with a few of my things and she pulled my arm. We were down the hall and up on deck in no time. We were sinking fast. There were only six life boats and a hundred passengers. Forty could fit on one but they all left short of that. The night sky was dark and misty. My mom lifted me quickly into a boat as I pulled on my life jacket. She climbed in after me and so did a few other people.

"Mommy where are we going?" she didn't answer my question. She studied my face and ran her fingers down my cheek before kissing my forehead. I heard cries, screams even but none of them came from me. A girl about my age climbed into the boat with her mother and father. She was crying, her face was red and her hair was almost soaked by her tears. They were the last to get on and we were lowered into the water with just fifteen people. After we drifted away from the ship that carried us this far all was dark. The boat was quiet and the night air was warm. I fell to sleep.

….

"We have no food, no water, its been three days."

I'm not sure who let those words out but my mom was rocking me in her arms. I still had my pants on and log sleeved top from the few days before. We all needed a bit of a breather. A small woman on the ship was drifting in and out of sleep all day. I giggled at her.

"Hey," I faced a boy who tapped my hand.

"Hi," I smiled.

"I'm Nate, and this is Shane, and that's Dean," the boy pointed between them.

"Who's that?" I asked of the quiet girl who stayed under her mother.

"Oh that's Mitchie. Hey you wanna play a game?" His voice made me want to giggle. It was a bit high for a boy.

"What game?"

"Its called count the fishes. We count them and then we draw a picture of them."

"Okay," I was willing to do anything but drift in the hot sun all day. I watched Mitchie's eyes rise up from her mother's fingers and into mine. I smiled at her and she looked back down as if I scared her.

"Mama can I ask if she wants to play?" My mom nodded. The boat was small, all the rows were lined up giving a small narrow walking space and since the waves were low and we still only had fifteen people I happily moved over to the girl.

"Hi I'm Alex." She didn't look up nor say anything.

"Hi Alex, I'm Connie, and this is Mitchie."

"Does she want to play?" I rose up a small notepad with a pen.

"Not right now, but maybe later?" she asked me and I nodded. I was about to leave the girl before I thought of something.

"Just in case you want to play…" I slid my notebook into her hands and handed her mom the pen before moving back over to the boys. We played the drawing and counting games for hours until screams abrupt-ed on board.

"LAND"

"LAND"

"LAND"

"LAND," it all sounded the same, even my mom was screaming the so called chant. I turned behind me and in fact land was in sight. A small island with tons of green trees and a tiny volcano sat against the rocky waves that crashed against the land. I sat in awe until we drifted up close and the few men hopped off and pulled the boat in. Mama climbed off when we were safe and I hopped off with her in order to look at the trees. They were bigger in person, longer, wider, and a bit greener too.

"Look bananas," I called out running up to one tree. The men all screamed and cheered as if it was some big deal. But I guess it was. Mama and I and a few others were eating while the men let themselves starve.

"Okay you three men gather up some fruits, I'll take a head count before we decide how we're going to do things here."

"This entire island can't be deserted," my mom explained.

"Its not on any of the maps I've seen and let me tell you, I've seen a lot." Once everyone was in one area I leaned against my mom and ignored everything from who goes where and what happens and blah, blah, blah. The entire time I was staring between the boys and Mitchie. We were the only girls here, besides the women. But we were the only kids. The sky was orange when we were all separated. Mama and I had to build a hut or something with Mitchie and her mom and one other lady, Marie, while everyone else were in their small groups.

The women worked and I sat by Mitchie on the beach as the waves ran against our toes.

"Don't you like fun?" I ask the girl. "Don't you like anything?"

"No," she answered.

"Why?"

"Just no," she looked to see if her mom was still building.

"We could go look at the trees or something."

"No."

"Why?"

"Too dark."

"You're a girl of few words." Her eyes came up to mine. I'd usually shove people's face into the sand but I didn't do that to her. She stayed quiet and went back to staring at the sand. I nodded, what else could I do.

…

I was thirteen when the parents had their first secret meeting, and so was Mitchie.

"What do you think their talking about?" she asked from her small corner. Our hut was a tiny one floor place where my mom and I had one half and Mitchie and her mom the other. Marie had went to live in another hut with other older people, she called my mom a gossip.

"I don't know. I could go see," the grass under my bare feet was ticking my skin. The fabrics we did have left was used to keep the girls or women, called by the men, clothes. I had a long thin white dress thing with dark blue shorts under it. Mitchie always seemed to make beautiful things. Her dress was tightly fitting against her in a light brown color with her straight hair shining brightly against her skin. I lifted myself from my spot and crept over to where she was. Her skin smelt of the vanilla her mom made from different things outside and she refused to share the recipe. Whenever I even moved this close to her my legs tingled. I had no idea why.

"Sometimes I think they're talking about finding some other place to live," Mitchie slid into my lap and my heart began pounding harder. I laid against her back as her hair ran over my nose. My hands were against my side as she shifted to look back at me. "Then what do you think they're talking about."

"I don't know," I placed my hands against her thighs and she faced in front of her.

"Um, maybe we should go to bed," she moved away from me as the wind hit the top of the hut. I went back to my side and she stayed where she was. The few sheets we did have against the straw and leaves made the bed's bearable.

"Goodnight Mitchie," I whispered.

"Goodnight."

…..

The next morning I heard coughing from outside the hut. Mitchie's dad's voice rung around me so I sat up. My mom was gone and so was Mitchie and her mom. I shifted my clothes to fit perfectly, moving my top one way and my bottoms another. Outside the sky was still dark, or gray to be exact and small crackling sounds came from the distance.

"A storm is coming in, we have to move inbound," George, the so called leader called out to us.

"Mom?" I was never scared but seeing Mitchie huddle up to her mother like when she was younger made me want to pry her away and make her know everything would be okay.

"Come on Alex, lets move our things," my mom pushed me into the hut and just like the years before when everything we owned sat in a trunk, things happened the same now. Connie was pushing and stuffing things left and right trying to place everything into her suitcase and trunk. Her husband was pulling his things from across the sand towards the tall trees. I stopped moving around the room to face Mitchie in the doorway. The dim blue sky played across her face as her arms sat crossed over her chest. I ignored my mom's constant direction and went over to Mitchie.

"It'll be okay, its just a storm."

"I know but…," she randomly wrapped her arms around my neck. "Its different, I can feel it."

"I'm right here, you'll be fine."

"Its not me I'm worried about."

"Mitchie," I heard Connie call out.

"Alex, we don't have time for this, come on now." My mom grabbed my arm. I took my trunk and held it close as I followed my mom out to the beach. There was only ten of us left, three people died when I was younger from some sickness from the sea. Two others died a few months ago while fishing with the sharks. Those that were left pushed out luggage onto a man made cart and the guys pulled the thing through the leaves. I stayed close to Mitchie. I watched as her eyes scanned the entire jungle as if something new was going to come out and get us. My stomach was turning as I watched her. My fingers were tingling, they were moving slowly towards her and I didn't know if I was doing it or if my hands had a mind of there own. I bumped her pinky finger and from what I could still see of her she faced me. Her scared eyes calmed a bit as she gave me a faint smile. I let my hand knock against her skin again before she looked down and

held my hand.

"So how far are we walking?" I asked my mom as the mud sloshed under us. But she didn't say anything.

…

Fourteen and everything is different, and not just with me but with how I see Mitchie. I try my hardest to ignore her small movements, when she yawns, when she bashes her eyes, even when she giggles. Right now she's sitting in her grass skirt across from me making a necklace out of her pearl beads.

"I um," I stare at the small areas of her legs before looking into her eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

"Okay but first I should tell you something."

"Shoo."

"Nate asked me on a date. Aren't we like too young to date? I mean we're only fourteen.

"Yeah, I mean…Nate's…," I know my expression was of disgust.

"And then Shane asked me out."

"Oh."

"And then Dean. Do you think I should pick one of them?"

"I think we should wait until we're older to date anyone."

"Alex how much older do you want us to be?" she giggled. I stared at her deeply. I didn't want her to date any of the guys, even her talking about them made me slightly mad.

"I want us to wait until we feel a good kind of sickness in our stomachs, a feeling that is unexplainable, a tingling feeling that creeps over our bodies and…"

"Are you okay?"

"Why?"

"You're acting weird, but I guess I kind of understand. I feel like that sometimes."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"With who?" I eagerly wait for her answer as she moves away from me.

"Like you said…we should wait," she turned away from me and nothing else came from her lips. In that short moment of her admitting how she felt made me happy as well as nervous.

…

"Alex!"

"Yeah mom?"

"How about you and Mitchie go down to the beach with the boys."

"Why?"

"Well we're cooking and we kind of need to talk."

"About what?"

"You'll know soon enough baby, now go." I never fought what my mom has told me. I did as I was told, and if it involved Mitchie I never cared. The sun was barley setting so I met Mitchie on the beach watching the boys run with one another catching and tossing a stick. I slid into the sand next to her burring my toes into the warmth of the land.

"So is this any fun?"

"What the watching part or the sitting part?"

"Either?"

"Nope, its fifty-fifty."

"We could watch the waves on the rocks."

"Um," her brown hair almost hit my face. She was staring back at the huts which were now empty on the outside as some filled one of them. "Sure."

…..

The rocks were all uneven but we were use to finding one smooth space and sitting at the edge of them. I was on one with my feet hanging over the edge as Mitchie sat behind me, her fingers around my neck as she sat up on her legs, her chin in my hair, and the wind blowing slowly.

"I wonder if we'll ever get off this island," I never really think about it, but at times when the ocean is crashing over and over, I think about how the cities look. The last time I saw one was a long time ago. The lights so bright in the sky and the buildings so tall.

"Alex."

"Yeah?" I felt her move and so I turned around to watch her.

"About two days ago."

"Yeah?"

"I really do feel that way sometimes."

"With Nate?"

"No."

"With Shane?"

"Look, I feel that way and sometimes it kills me. I don't know why I'm feeling the things that I do or why my heart races or my skin tingles…its something that I don't want to know about."

"But you do feel it?" I ask and she nods.

"Everyday." Her eyes stayed on mine. I shifted my own across hers and down to her lips trying to understand her. That's when my ears were filled with thumping.

"Well I didn't mean….every…day…" I didn't expect her lips to fall against mine, her hands to fall on my cheeks and her body to be so close, but it happened. It felt right to be like this with her, to be so close. Her fingers were making my skin jump and as they slid around my neck warm heat stayed where her skin once sat.

"MITCHIE…ALEX?" My mom and Connie were calling us and Mitchie jumped a bit pushing me back. I fell against the tip of the rock before Mitchie held onto my arms and pulled me into her.

"Hurry before I fall."

"You're….," Mitchie fell back and I landed on top of her as I saw someone in the distance. I quickly moved off the girl and helped her up.

"Girls, lets go," my mom waved to us. It was a quiet walk back to the huts, a very quiet walk.

…..

"I can't," I whispered through the thin sheet in the room.

"Alex please tie this," Mitchie called to me.

"I can't," my heart was making me want to puke as it beat against my chest harshly. I turned fifteen just a few months ago, as well as Mitchie, and it seemed like all the feelings in me about her kicked up a notch. I was now dreaming about her, thinking about touching her, and on most nights I could feel her, in a way that I didn't understand.

"Oh come on," the sheet moved and Mitchie was holding her shirt up with one hand. She saw me and her face turned a bit red.

"I um…turn around….I mean you can turn around…," she quickly did as I said before releasing her straps. I shook as I touched her back. Her skin was smooth and delicate. I slowly let my hands linger over her skin before one strap after the other was tied until three sat behind her back.

"T-thanks," she turned my way and we were still pretty close.

"You look pretty."

"As always."

"Yeah," I slid my hands around her waist and pulled her into me.

"No," she whispered against my lips. Her breath warming my skin.

"It'll be quick," I kissed her bottom lip and then her top one, slowly and steadily before her hands landed against my waist.

"Okay," she moved back. The sun was bright outside and everyone was out fishing. Mitchie and I were left in charge of dusting the floor rugs and removing the sand from the dishes which we did in a short amount of time.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Mitchie was kicking the sand under her feet.

"Well I need to head to the waterfall to clean a few more things," I pointed to two pots that sat against a tree.

"Well I guess we're doing that." I went over to the pots, which were clean and quickly brushed sand over them before moving towards Mitchie.

"After you." She pointed.

…

Loud rushing waters echoed all around us. The sky is blue the trees, green and the rocks, smooth and cool.

"Maybe we should go swimming," I suggest.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I mean….we both are…."

"We both are what?"

"I just don't think we should," she slid the pots I had into the water. I watched her before pulling my clothes off. One thin layer after the next and I could feel Mitchie watch. I faced her and that was the first time she saw me naked. I stepped one foot after the other back into the water before I fell in. I came back on the surface breathing as Mitchie continued to stare at me.

"Come on," I waved to the girl as she looked behind her as if someone was hiding. She refaced me with a delicate look on her face, a scared, confused look. We were use to seeing each other naked since we were little but like I said, things changed.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why?"

"I just, I don't." I went back under the water before coming back up and swinging my arms.

"Mitch….," I went back under before catching a breath. "I….swim…," I was cutting off my words and every time I went under her face tensed up, and when I came back up she had a shocked look on her face.

The last time I went under I saw her coming towards me in the water. She still had her clothes on as they thinned out. I wanted to giggle so I rose up as her hands brushed my sides and she came to the surface before pulling back.

"I'm sorry,….wait you aren't drowning?"

"Does it look like I'm drowning?" I giggles as my hair swirled around me. I moved it before Mitchie tried going back towards land and I gripped her arm and pulled her into me.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. Her eyes studying mine before I slid my hand up her arm and over her shoulder before touching her neck. I came into her staring closely at her every feature.

"We can't," she whispered again before I looked around.

"No one is here, its just us, promise." She let me swim up to her before out lips touched. I shook a bit as a warm wave slid down my body and I tried getting closer to her but it was impossible as I tried to stay above the water. The rushing falls were rumbling behind me just a few feet away so I faced it and gripped Mitchie's hand again.

"Come on," I told her. She didn't protest, we were out of the water and I began climbing the rocks as she stayed on the ground to take off her clothes. There was a place behind the waterfall where no one besides me and Mitchie knew about since we were younger. I use to toss rocks at the boys and watch as they moved around in the water. They were different then girls, that I knew, but my mom never explained why. One night Mitchie and I saw them taking off their clothes and Dean and Nate were diving and doing cannon balls and that's when I saw the part on boys that girls didn't have. Mitchie was catching her breath behind me as I tried peaking through the waterfall. I didn't see nothing but miles of trees running in straight lines from this way and that as the river ran in one direction towards the ocean.

"Have you ever wondered what the big deal between the adults was?" I asked trying to stay on the medium ledge.

"The big deal between?"

"The sex thing that neither of them want to explain."

"Oh, not really. My mom knows best," Mitchie was taking up for her mom. She was the only one left on the island with both parents.

"My heart is racing right now."

"Why?"

"Because of you. Maybe this is the rush my mom talks about. I love you Mitchie." After saying that she bit her bottom lip before nodding.

"I love you too." I was breathing hard, not because I climbed or just confess what was making me queasy but because somehow Mitchie's body was calling to me. Smooth, delicate, perfect skin.

"I want to find out, how it feels."

"How what…?" she stopped when I reached for her and pulled her towards me a bit. I wrapped my hands around her waist as the waterfall hid us and I pressed my lips harshly against hers as her fingers slid into my hair. I felt every inch of her beg to be touched. I slid my tongue into her mouth and explored it willingly as she moaned and I loved every second of it. I pushed her back to look into her eyes.

"I love you," I gripped her cheeks. "And I never want you to forget that, no matter what." I kissed her again before pushing her back once more. "I love you."

"I-I love you too, sooo much." Her breath was making me want to get closer to her. I wanted more of her and I never wanted to stop. The waterfall ledge was narrow but I found a way to make her the one against the rocks.

"Its cold," she said pushing into me a bit before I made her lean back. My heart was racing, my ears felt as if they wanted to bleed but my skin was making me dizzy, it felt like it was moving, as if just the very closeness of Mitchie was making it catch fire.

"Touch me," she whispered as I studied her eyes. She guided my hands up to her exposed chest and I could feel every inch hum to me. My hand stayed cupped against her breast before I let my hands lead there selves down to her stomach and past her waist to her opening. I had no idea what I was doing but I made one hand stay against her waist to support her and to stop me from falling back. I pressed my lips into hers and with one slow movement I slid two fingers easily into her. She whimpered and pushed her body up into me. Her body was warm I moved deeper inside of her and she pulled back to bite against my lip and I didn't mind it. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she held them there. I moved slowly in and out of her as if it was some easy math problem, one plus one was two, she and I were meant to be the answer. The water was hissing around us and I moved my mouth away from hers because I wanted to hear her scream, I wanted to hear my name escape her lips, I wanted to know every inch of her belonged to me.

"Scream," I told her. She was holding it in by biting down on her bottom lip. She shook her head no as I kissed her lips over and over.

"Scream," I repeated as she shook in my grip as my hand picked up speed. A moan did escape, a whimper that almost came out loud and it fuelled the passion in me. I pushed my body into hers.

"Scream," I whispered in her ear and I saw her release her bottom lip as her mouth created a small "o" shape. My skin against hers made the tension all too unbearable. I pried one of her hands from my shoulders and placed it between my legs. She had to make the final move and she did. We both were moving back and forth, in a and out of each other like clock work as I stared at her. She wanted to scream, she seemed to be begging to scream and as I left her legs clinch and body tense against mine she opened her mouth and her voice filled the air around us.

"You will always be mine," I told her kissing her.

"I'll always be yours," she managed to say as I pulled back. No one heard us so I slid my hands from her shoulders down to her hips before pulling back. I was feeling weak, faint even but I held my ground. I thought about diving into the waterfall and hitting the river below, but what just happened made me weak. I slowly slid my hand towards the left and Mitchie gripped my fingers. We were heading down the long rocky slope, naked, not cold but the wind was blowing.

"What if we get caught."

"Doing what? Walking?" I asked as Mitchie placed her other hand against my waist behind me as we moved. Her touch wasn't me cool down at all, she was actually making me get hot all over again. Once on the ground I quickly pulled on my clothes and we both grabbed the dirty pots.

"We're not talking about this right?" Mitchie asked as we made it across a few trees.

"Well we could but…"

"I mean to our parents?"

"No," I answered quickly. I wasn't sure of what we did was considered right or wrong, but with so few of us I didn't want anyone to worry. I didn't feel like walking the long hike home because of the fact my legs were still making me a bit weak, but I moved on. Mitchie was behind me, and my heart was racing.

…

One day, I'm not sure when but it was a very hot day all of the kids, the five of us, were called down to the beach.

"I think the kids are around the age where they can be told of our plan. We're not going to get found, it was realized years ago and we must tell you five our decision." George, the so called leader had us all in a single line. We all were facing him shoulder to shoulder.

"We're arranging marriages, and in a few weeks both Alex and Mitchie will be wed off to either Shane, Nate, or Dean."

"WHAT?" Mitchie and I screamed at the same time. We were both fifteen and in a month I was sixteen and after that Mitchie. My heart dropped hearing that they were trying to arrange us with one of the boys. Mitchie gripped my fingers tightly.

"We can't let our families die out just because of some small set back."

"Why don't you older people wed?" I asked as George stepped up.

"Because we've decided that you will marry one of them and so will Mitchie."

"You can't make me..mom you can't make me," I was facing her with anger in my eyes. And as I turned away I caught a glance of Mitchie. She was trying not to cry. As her hand sat in mine I remembered the waterfall, the way she felt against me, the beat of my heart, everything.

"Mom say something," I refaced my mom again but she didn't say anything. Nate was smiling at Mitchie, and so was Dean and Shane. I never liked either of the boys and I guess being able to out play them in coconut ball made them favor Mitchie more, and I didn't mind it. But as their eyes sat against the girl my heart was yearning for I felt something build in me, it was something I never felt, a slight hatred for each boy.

"We'll be choosing mates at sundown," George called to us. "Marriages will take place at daybreak." George didn't say anything else, he turned around to leave us all to stare each other down. My mom and the other adults moved away as Nate smiled at Mitchie and moved up to her. His curls were getting out of control almost covering his eyes if he didn't continue to push it back.

"This is crazy right?" Nate asked with a smile on his face. I was still holding onto Mitchie's hand. I slowly faced her ear and pressed my lips against her hair.

"Lets go to the beach," she slowly nodded as we moved through the boys.

"We'll make our hut on the other end of the island, you could scream if you wanted," I wasn't sure who Nate was talking to but I quickly lifted a coconut and tossed it at his head. He screamed and I ran with Mitchie in toe as the adults came out to see what the problem was. When we finally made it near the other beach, maybe a short distance from the huts we stopped running and let our hands come free. I was catching my breath as the white sand below had small blue specks shimmering in it. The sun was high in the sky as I made it to the water and sat near the incoming small waves.

"What was that?" Mitchie asked giggling.

"I can't believe what the adults are doing, is that even like…possible? Can't we choose who we want to be with?" I stretched myself out, pushing my arms to my sides and crossing my legs in front of me.

"I doubt it," Mitchie sat next to me and placed her head against my shoulder. I slid my fingers between hers before placing our intertwined hands in my lap.

"I want to be with you, and only you."

"But that wasn't one of the options."

"I know, but I love you, shouldn't that count towards something?"

"Totally," she was staring into the ocean before I moved my hand and tapped my lap. She slid between me willingly as her back laid against my chest.

"I'm not marrying one of those boys, I'm not moving into a hut with one of them and…I'm not letting you do any of it, I can't imagine them touching you."

"What if we deny them and still be together, even if we're married?"

"There isn't a rule," I told her. "But I want us to be in a hut together, alone, where all of our secrets can stay ours," I ran my finger against her knee before running my hand up her inner thigh.

"Um," Mitchie tensed up, her fingers picking up sand before she shook in my grip.

"I want us to feel like this everyday. I want to touch you without worrying about getting caught." I stopped my hand at the tip of her thin dress before letting my hand slide up her dress. My fingers only connected against skin. Mitchie closed her eyes as one of her lose hands landed on mine. The one that was against her dress she stopped me before breathing.

"What if this is the last time?" her eyes were still closed.

"It won't be," I assured her.

"Just…go….slow," she released my hand and I was practically holding the both of us up. I leaned into her hair and kissed the top of her head before moving my hand again. I could feel her body thumping, I placed three fingers steadily against her opening and let them sit there. I could feel her body temperature go up. I let my fingers dance slowly around her skin, small hissing noises escaping between her teeth and me never giving in. I was honestly thinking of something else, but with Mitchie this close I had to forget it. One finger first, I told myself and as it went in Mitchie tensed up and I ignored it. Another finger and I didn't think of going slow. The sun was moving, or at least I thought it was.

"Alex I know you're the one who helped Mitchie get out of her shy phase and I thank you for that but the two of you must marry."

"I love her," I tell Connie as her eyes stay against mine. "Please, don't make her do this. I love her…me…I've always loved her and forcing her into this is going to hurt not only one person, but two."

"You love her?" her face had confusion written all over it.

"Yes."

"You love her?"

"Yes," I repeated as the woman held her chest and sat against her bed.

"So all those times I've let you two be together, when you say you had something to do…"

"We made love and it was something we both wanted to do. Please don't take her away from me. I'd be lost without her."

"You slept with my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Mitchie!" her mom called her in from outside. I didn't see Mitchie all day and she looked beautiful. Somehow her hair was curled and her dress was a fine white color. It seemed to be made with just the smooth feathers from a bird's wing.

"You made love to this girl?" her mom pointed at me and Mitchie's eyes wandered away.

"Mom.."

"Yes or no?" Mitchie looked up to me. She nodded silently.

"When?" she asked.

"Under the waterfall."

"When?"

"Yesterday." Her mom stood up and in a quick second slammed her palm against Mitchie's face,

"hey you can't do that," the woman stepped up to me.

"She's going to marry Shane, and he's never going to know about this do you understand me?"

"Please don't do this?" My heart dropped and began harshly beating.

"He will not know about this," she grabbed Mitchie's face and leaned into her. "Will he?"

Her eyes shook against mine before she stared at her mom, "No."

"Good. Now get finish getting ready, the wedding will continue. And I suggest you forget about her. Because as long as I live, I will control who she's going to be with, and it will NEVER be you."

Mitchie and I were trusted to bring back water from a nearby river. The trees were at least sixty feet high and the sun barley peaked between the leaves. The ground was moist, mud thick, and slugs spread everywhere.

"Come here," Mitchie had a small brass skirt on with a coconut bra with small shells decorating around it. I myself was moving around in a one piece dress, brown, and actually smooth. Mitchie stopped moving as I placed the small barrel in my hand into the mud.

"What?"

"This is too much mud, we have to take the long way around."

"But that'll take until sundown."

"We'll be fine." I moved through the mud pulling my barrel onto the land.

"Alex, my mom doesn't want me back that late." I sighed and refaced the girl.

"But I just think it'll be safer this way."

"Yeah but…," I stopped her by walking into her and pressing my lips against hers. She pulled back and studied my eyes.

"I'm right here, and we won't be back that late, just a bit after sun down, come on." I moved towards the dark trees and I could hear Mitchie following behind me. The leaves rustling below her feet.

…

We arrived at the small river and the both of us stood in the raging water to wash ourselves clean a bit. There was a opening that was big enough for us to be able to gaze at the sky.

**As you can see, the story has line breaks, I skip around, and its just no where near complete. And I don't wish to rush such a beautiful story.**


	14. Kiss The Girl

**This story was created because I wanted a change in my writing. It failed like many things to keep my attention. I'm working on finishing a few of the stories now and I want to get back to this one just as soon as I know where it's going. Anyway, this was just a little something I pulled out of my head from listening to a song.**

**Story Name: Kiss The Girl**

**Created: 8/30/2010**

"You know I've never wanted to be a twin right?" Mikayla walks in front of me, twirling the only red streak of hair between her fingers.

"Like I wanted you as a twin." I tell her as she scoffs. There's no difference between the two of us in looks besides her one red and blue streak of hair that falls on the left side of her face. Nothing separates us socially except the fact that she's a huge celebrity and I on the other hand, stand as a so called 'normal,' teenager. I go to regular school, I have regular friends, and I do mostly everything without being followed by paparazzi.

"So now that we're clear, I need something to wear." Mikayla walks past me and into my closest as I watch her. She tends to be the more bossy one although our family claims we've got that pretty much tied down.

"I don't see why you continue to look into my closet, knowing I don't have dresses, skirts or anything as girly as what you're wearing right now. No one wears pink anymore." But of course my words were no match for Mikayla's so called come back.

"I know what you do and do not have in this so called closet. I'm just looking for something to actually wear for a little bit until mom and dad gets here."

"Uh-huh." I nod before standing up. My room is nothing but posters, and bright green paint against the wall. A few plush cushions against the floor near the window seat, a desk for my books, which rarely get open, and a photo of my sister and I that barley gets looked at anymore. I trudge from the room and into the large hall that holds scenery photos and drawings made by Mikayla and I since we were younger.

"Hey Alex, bring me a towel please."

"NO! Get it yourself." I call back into my room, and just before I make it any further towards the front room I feel something hit the back of my head. "What tha…" I face my sister who's innocently smiling at me.

"Towel please."

"Uh, No." I return the reply and walk into the living room. Every time Mikayla actually comes home from L.A, she has this belief that she's the boss. She's barley even seventeen and refuses to live at home anymore, its her manager's idea for her image. I sit against the couch as my sister reappears in front of me. The light from the nearby window creates a halo above her head.

"I want to give you a heads up that Mitchie is coming here."

"Mitchie?" I ask, raising my eyebrow before grabbing the TV. remote.

"Yes Mitchie, just let her in and don't bother her."

"Mitchie Torres?"

"Don't act like a groupie."

"Don't call me a groupie you idiot."

"Alex the groupie," she calls to me before waving goodbye and walking into the back. Every moment near her makes me quickly go from zero to eighty. I ignore her, rolling my eyes and flicking on the TV and within minutes I forget my sister is even in the house. When we were twelve my sister decided she wanted to sing, my mom and dad supported her of course, and now I have this huge pop star of a sister. A lot of people tell me I look like her, others tell me I have no chance of looking like her, and none of them really and truly know we're twins. But I mean come on, there's not that much difference between us, but I guess its better this way. I get to live a normal life and she gets to be the stuck up brat that she has become.

I can hear a car pull up near the house but I don't think anything of it. I watch the television again as the news comes on and the doorbell rings.

"Coming." I sigh out before pushing myself up from the couch and making it to the door. "If you're the cookie kid, I know what you do to those cookies." I make clear of my knowledge of the cookie licking girl scout before opening the door. Mitchie Torres, a singer that's an inch or two shorter then me faintly smiles at me. I stare at her, shocked that my sister really did mean that the brunette was coming over. She was nodding at me as I took in her appearance. She was in a small jean skirt and a red top. Her boots came up her calf and as I met her eyes she rolled them and grabbed my hand, pushing me slowly into the house. After the door closed I opened my mouth to speak but the girl only removed her hand from mine and placed them both against my cheeks, kissing me off guard, and hard. I stumbled back as she let go and tilted her head.

"What's wrong?" She asks as I shudder a bit.

"You just kissed me."

"Noooo, really?" she smiled. She walked up to me again and before I could pull back she pecked my lips, slowly letting the kiss effect me big time, "like this?"

"What?" I questioned before moving into the living room. "Stop doing that."

"Oh, is your parents here or something?"

"No." I whispered for some reason.

"So what are you worried about?"

"I'm worried about you kissing me." I said as if I was losing breath.

"Okay Mikayla, fine, lets not kiss, why did you want me here if we weren't going to be together?"

"Mikayla…kiss….huh?" I shook my head as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Lets not act dumb here Mick."

"I…oh…look, there's something I have to tell you."

"Really?" The girl crossed her arms before moving around the house.

"Yes. I'm not Mikayla."

"Funny." The brunette told me.

"No really. I'm not Mikayla."

"Okay." Mitchie faced me. "Then who are you?"

"Her twin sister." I couldn't imagine the face I was making but I'm sure it was scrunched up.

"Mikayla lets not role play right now."

"Role play? Ew, look…I'm not my sister."

"Mikayla, would you stop it already. I get it, you don't want to kiss me, or touch me, you don't have to insult me too." Mitchie came back in front of me as I stared blankly at her. "Why did you want me here?"

"I..didn't," I slowly said as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You wanna' act like this with me. You better be lucky that I don't feel offended."

"Why aren't you listening to me?"

"Because you've played this card before."

"I'm Alex. I don't play cards."

"God Mikayla." Mitchie moved away from me as I faced my sister who was really standing in the archway.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Mikayla?" Mitchie looked between the both of us before covering her mouth with her right hand.

"Yeah its me. That's my little sister Alex."

"Little, meaning by two minutes." I took a deep breath as Mitchie's eyes stayed on mine.

"Sooo, Mitch." Mikayla smiled at the girl.

"Your sister?" The brunette pointed to me.

"Yeah." Once Mikayla nodded, Mitchie walked over to us.

"I'm soo sorry." She told me.

"Uh, Kayla." I faced my sister.

"What?"

"You two…"

"Us two what?"

Mitchie cut in before I could say anything else, "Mick I may of….kissed your sister."

"You what?" Mikayla barley screamed as I took a breath of relief.

"I didn't know she was your sister."

"You didn't know?"

"Well you didn't say, I have a twin sister who looks exactly like me, and heads up, don't kiss her."

"Why should I have to say that?"

"Guys," I cut in. "Its not the fact that I was kissed. But obviously something's going on here."

"Huh." Mikayla nodded. "I guess I can't hide it. Mitchie and I…..we're dating."

"Uh-huh, sure, because you know that dad will KILL you."

"Dad likes Mitchie."

"Mitchie the singer, Mitchie the actress, not Mitchie your girlfriend."

"Okay I admit that I should of told you."

"Wha…huh…DUH!" I moved away from the girls and sat on the couch.

"Mitchie and I have only been dating for like two weeks."

"And she kisses you like that?" I pointed before my sister stared at me with her face in knots.

"Lets not talk about the way she kisses me."

"Yeah lets not." Mitchie added. They both came over to the couch to sit as I tried my best not stare at Mitchie. "How could you have a sister and keep her a secret so long?"

"Easy. She's a nerd." Mikayla laughed out before I hit her arm.

"I'm just not into being famous like she is."

"Oh. Makes sense." Mitchie told us, still looking confused.


	15. Just One Kiss

**This seemed to be a good idea at the time, but of course I didn't get to it. Sad really, I kind of like it myself.**

**Story Name: Just One Kiss (Kinda a theme with the last chapter and this one)**

**Created: 8/24/2010**

Sonny had been trying on numerous outfits all day in a cold, dim, studio room. Her hair was curled, her make-up perfect, and her new baby blue dress, pressed firmly against her skin. Tracy, Sonny's lip assistant for numerous glosses was in front of the girl reapplying her lip-gloss when a loud banging noise echoed through the room.

"Who's that?" The photographer asked as everyone scrambled to find what the noise was. Sonny and Tracy on the other hand stood their ground.

"Sonny." Mikayla, Sonny's secret girlfriend for the past year and a half tapped the girl's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Mikayla? What are you doing here?" The brunette in front of Sonny was a bit taller then herself, maybe two to three inches taller with two dark red streaks on either side of her head, and an outfit that screamed either semi-Goth, or crazed rocker.

"I gotta' talk to you." Mikayla gripped Sonny's wrist as Tracy swatted the girl's hand away.

"Excuse you, we're in a middle of a shoot." Tracy told the girl.

"Yeah Mikayla, can't this wait."

"Are you asking me to sit back and wait for something that can end in three hours from now?"

"Yes," Sonny nodded before re-facing Tracy, but just before any more lip-gloss could run across the brunette's lips, Mikayla gripped the girl's face and kissed her harshly, making the girl stumble into a catering table. Sonny pulled away looking stunned at Tracy who's mouth was slightly open.

"Now will you talk to me?" Mikayla asked impatiently. Sonny could only nod and follow the girl in a daze before they moved towards a back corner behind a photo curtain.

"Mikayla, why did you kiss me?"

"That's not the point right now. Look what I found in my dressing room." A small sheet of paper with red writing against it was pulled from the girl's pocket.

"So?"

"So? Mitch, someone knows about us."

"Oh that and the fact that you just kissed me in front of Tracy," Sonny waved her arms at the girl before Mikayla scoffed.

"So, she's a lip-gloss girl, no one else saw me do it."

"My heart is beating extremely fast right now."

"Look either this note is a joke, Hannah has found out about us, that bitch, or someone really does know about us."

"Okay, what are we supposed to do?"

"You work, I'll be back in a few, I have a little friend I need to call."

"Mikayla, what am I suppose to tell Tracy?" Sonny stared blankly at the girl before sighing as Mikayla pulled her into her once more, kissing her hard, and almost knocking her into the photo background.

"We'll worry about her later."

"Mikayla, please…stop kissing me in public." Sonny turned on her heels as the brunette went the other way, making it back onto the busy studio lot.

….. …..

Mikayla ran towards her dressing room before walking inside, turning left and right before sitting at her vanity. Nothing seemed to be missing, none of her pictures of herself and Sonny, all pretty innocent. Nothing seemed to be removed from its original holding spot, and the only thing slightly out of place was the papers Mikayla herself left against the floor.

"


	16. Rosalinda

**So this story seems to skip around a lot. It was suppose to be about finding out who Rosie is, but the back-story would take me a while to write, so I stopped where I was. I thought I was going to give myself a few days to think of more things to write, but found that months had pasted and I still didn't come back to it. Pity. This story also skips around a lot. I have a lot of spaces that needs to be filled, if I ever get back to it.**

**Story Name: Rosalinda**

**Created: 3/28/2011**

ROSALINDA

"Rosalinda, come along now."

I've seen more boys then I could possibly stand. I've been courted with many of them numerous times, and still, my parents refuse to listen to my plea that I'm too young to marry. My father, the King of Costa Luna has become very ill over the past few months. My mother, the Queen, has been looking for husbands for me ever since. I'm only seventeen, I'm too young to marry, but to her, this is the perfect age to bond two countries.

"Rosalinda." My name is called by my nanny. Yes, at seventeen I still have a nanny, but she's more then that to me. She's a friend, a teacher, someone who'll listen when everything else fails. I'm walking down a long narrow hallway towards a ballroom of boys who barley even know how to pronounce my entire name. My dress reaches the floor in a floral print of some type of yellow flower, and no matter how bright it is, I can only focus on one thing, running. I want to run away from my nanny, away from my mother and the other on-lookers. I don't wish to court with any boy, but my mother tells me one day I'll find the right guy. I'd like to tell that boy, good luck.

I step into the ballroom. All eyes are on me as my mother takes my hand and guides me to the first boy in line. I curtsey to him, he bows to me, and I take his hand as if this was the last boy who'd touch me. I can feel water push against my brown eyes and a lump form in my throat but I'm not allowed to cry, at least not at this moment. I pull away from the boy after a few steps and I reach for the next available hand. This is my life as a princess, this is my life as Rosalinda, a sad, lonely, and hopeless princess.

CARTER

"Dad." I quickly run down a few of the large tanned hallways in search of my father. I woke up this morning without him in the house, some days I wake up worried that I'll never see him again. Others, well…I just don't try to think about it. My feet create a silent but delicate echo against the tile as maids and butlers stand against the wall.

"Dad!" I call out once more until I am stopped by a man. I've never seen him before but he's dressed up just as the king use to be. "I'm sorry."

"These are scared halls miss. There is no running allowed."

"I'm sorry sir." I bash my eyes although I doubt I could make anything look cute when I'm dressed in sweats and a tank top.

"You're Mason's daughter correct?"

"Yes. But I like to go by Carter." I stare at the man as he chuckles and nods.

"Your father is tending to my daughter right now, but you're allowed to silently, walk to where he is." The king points a few doors down and I bow to him before he pats my back. I don't know whether to tilt my head at him like a lost puppy or swat his hand away. But of course I wait until the king moves past me before I dart down the hall again. I knock a few times at the large brown door in front of me before it opens.

"Carter I'm busy." I hear my dad tell me.

"Well clearly you are. You didn't leave a message, you didn't tell me where you'd be…"

"I'm sorry pal." My dad reaches towards me to kiss my forehead but I only pull back to spot the princess, who've I've never seen in person although I technically have been on her island for two weeks, sitting on her bed with her fingers folded between one another.

"Its okay dad. Just, tell me where you're going next time." I move away from the door as the girl finally faces my dad. I duck out of the way and hide myself on the other side of the wall.

"Are you okay?" Now this is a moment when I could tell my dad that obviously I wasn't, or I could just let him guess on his own. I stare down at the tile of the floor, noticing the brown pattern within.

"Carter not the princess." My dad says to me.

"What do you mean? Dad, I have standards." I stick out my tongue and turn in the other direction before I feel my dad's hand on my shoulder.

"Its okay pal, just don't do anything to compromise her courtship."

"You sound as if you don't trust me."

"No, I sound as if I know you Carter." My dad's brown hair falls against his face as I giggle. He raises a eyebrow as if I was suppose to know what he was thinking.

"Right. Courtship." I travel down the hall as my dad watches me. I can feel his eyes never moving until I turn the last corner.

ROSALINDA

"Who was that Mr. Mason?"

"My daughter." He slowly walks back into the room before faintly smiling. "You should meet her sometime."

"Yes well, every time you plan something she never comes."

"That's Carter for you."

"Do you think it'll be okay for me to travel outside of the palace today? I'd really like to buy a new dress. My dad wants a new one tailored but I…"

"I'll tell you what. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." I nod a bit before Mason leaves and I stand. I want to be like every other girl, I want adventure, love, and way less responsibility then I have now. My breaths are slow, never is there a moment when my heart races, not one.

CARTER

"Dad can I go out today? I hate being in the palace grounds, there's never anything to do." I kick my feet up on the large red sofa that sits six. My dad stands in a far away doorway reading papers.

"I have a job for you Carter."

"Okay." I watch him as he shuffles a bit closer.

"If you take Rosalinda with you…"

"Dad are you crazy? I don't want to be killed."

"Listen to me. Well dress her down, give her a bit of a normal kid look, plus I'll be there the entire time. Just not as close."

"Dad she's a princess, trust me, there is no hiding that."

"Carter!"

"Fine. But I'll only babysit for a hour, then I want to go places on my own." I sit up, stretch a bit as my dad nods.

"I'll go and make the plans."

ROSALINDA

"How do I look?" I face Mason as he takes in my new look. I'm in jeans, which my father would kill me for. A long baby-doll top and some flat shoes with my hair pinned up in a bun with several pieces hanging to the side.

"You look normal." Mason smiles as I do the same. He faces the door and pulls on the knob as I try my best to gaze over his shoulder. "Carter."

I wait as a brunette steps into the room. She's dressed similar to me but in darker jeans and a black tank top. Her hair is placed in a ponytail and her eyes are as brown the small birds my father collects.

"Carter, Rosalinda, Rosalinda, Carter." Mason signals between us but neither of us move. I don't know why, but staring at his daughter caused my heart to jump.

"We have to give you a alias for tonight. So…how about Linda?"

"Ew," I hear Carter and I speak at once. Her eyes seem as if their staring straight into my soul. My breaths are slow, calm, broken, as if my heart was skipping a beat and my breaths followed it.

"I love Rosie." The girl tells her dad and I don't say a thing.

"Rosie?" Mason asks, but all I do is nod. "Rosie it is then." He waves his hand towards the door and Carter walks out, and I hesitantly follow. I can't stop my eyes from wondering around the girl, and with each second she might face me, my heart drops and I feel like hiding.

"The plan is to only be gone for a hour. No later Rosie." Mason tells me as I nod and we travel to the front door. My mother is in the other wing of the house and my father should still be in bed, as ill as he is.

"Thank you Carter." I finally speak up as the brunette looks back at me confused. "For taking me out." I finish as she glares at me a bit. I wanted to know if I offended her, but instead I just stepped behind Mason as he opened the front doors.

"I'll be right behind you, but I can't make it obvious now can I?" Mason chuckles before I curtsey to him.

"Um, if you're going to be normal for an hour, you can't do…all of that." Carter was waving her finger at me, as if I was a dog that a trainer would scold for doing something wrong. I placed my hands together between one another and lowered my head. I felt something I haven't felt in a while. My heart was beating fast, and I was a tad scared that maybe I did do something wrong.

…..

"What are you doing?" Carter asks, her face a bit flushed from running. I only stare at her as we stand inches apart. I slowly run my fingers across her cheek, watching her eyes hoping she doesn't look away.

"I've been with, a lot of guys…dating wise and…none of them has made me feel like this." I lean into the girl.

"You can't." I feel Carter's breath trail across my skin as I sigh not wanting to break the moment.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a princess, this isn't normal for a princess."

"But I want this." I lower my eyes to her lips before looking up one last time. "I want you." Carter stays quiet and as I raise my other hand up to her cheek as cool breeze slips under my shirt. The chill weakens me a bit as I press my lips hard against the brunette in front of me. Then I notice its her hand on my back. No one was ever allowed to touch me with their bare hands, and yet, this contact made me weaker every second. I held my balance against the girl, caring less about breathing and more about how soft and perfect her lips were.

"Carter!" the kiss is finally broken by Mason's voice. I stumbled against the wall releasing the brunette.

"Dad, I…"

"Not a word. Rosalinda." Mason reaches his hand towards me and I don't know if I should take it or refuse it. "Rosalinda." Mason calls to me again.

"I'm sorry Carter." I whisper to the girl. I felt wrong for kissing her, I felt as if her father had found us any other way besides in each others arms he'd let us stay out longer. I walk past Mason's hand and stand next to him as Carter moves towards us.

"Dad I didn't…"

"Not a word." Mason signals me to walk in front of him.

"I kissed her first." I quickly tell him. I was scared of his reaction, maybe he thought I was making his daughter into something she wasn't, or worse, he was going to tell my parents of the incident.

"Rosalinda you have no idea what you just did." Mason sounds worried.

"I do know what I've done. I kissed Carter. She kissed me back. She touched me. I'm hers now."

"Rosalinda you cannot tell anyone about this."

"Why not."

"Because I was suppose to make sure things like this didn't happen. I could loose my job for this. And on a side note, if anyone notices you're gone from the palace I could be shot. Now this night didn't happen."

"But Mason…"

"It didn't happen." His words pierce through me harshly as I bite my bottom lip.

"Please. Don't make me go back. I'm alone in that place. No one listens. I feel like I'm trapped in a room with no air and everyone is watching me die. But the torture never ends and no matter how many times I wish for death to come it doesn't, and I have to live this life all over again." I face Carter who's not paying attention to me anymore. Her eyes are elsewhere. My heart burns.

"I understand. But this is why you must find a husband."

"I WANT CARTER." I shout as the girl faces me and a few people look our way. But still none notice me.

"Carter isn't a prince, and she's my daughter. Not some boy who owns a neighboring country."

"I don't care. I want Carter. You know the rules just as well as I do." I face the girl but she only looks shocked at what I'm saying. But I don't stop, "She touched me in a way I've never been touched before. I'm Carter's now."

"Rosalinda do you know how many people will frown upon this. What do you think the king would do?"

"My father…" I close my mouth as a few merchants pull their wagon our way. I watch their every movement before facing Carter. "I'll go back. Only if…if Carter doesn't want me as hers."

"She doesn't do you Carter?" Mason asks as I'm met with the brown eyes that stopped my heart earlier. No words are expressed and as soon as the merchants come by I shift onto the other side and begin running towards the pier.

"ROSALINDA!"

CARTER

I watch as Rosie runs away from us. I watch as my dad chases her and I just stand there. A few people face me and raise their eyebrows before whispers float in the air.

"Was that the princess?"

"Rosalinda is outside the palace?"

"That girl must know where she's going."

I don't speak at all. My heart feels as if its caught up in my throat and its hard to swallow. Rosie wants to be mine, but why did she run. Maybe it was the fear in my eyes that scared her, maybe it was the fear that made her run. I faced the palace which was way up the road before I ran in that direction. It felt as if I knew where Rosie was going. I could hear a few people follow me, so I shifted in and out of merchant tents and knocked over a few empty barrels before running down a small alley. I was nearing the small entrance to the pier and just before I made it onto the other street a hand grabbed me and pulled me back. My heart leapt as I faced the person holding me.

"Rosa…Rosie?" A nod is given before the girl steps out.

"I made your dad run towards the pier."

"We have to get you home."

"But Carter I want to be with you."

"And at the moment…I'm in the palace."

"Are you going to leave me Carter?" I watch as Rosie's brown eyes fills with tears. I don't answer her, I just place my hand between hers.

"I'll get you home." I don't speak again, and Rosie seems a bit content with it. Her fingers wiggle in my grasp, her breath is but a small sound that becomes tuned with the steps of our feet. When the streets narrow I let Rosie walk in front of me, her eyes on the ground and her hands wondering against the red walls.

"I'll die in there Carter." She tells me as I continue to follow her. "I'll suffocate." She warns me. I don't speak, not once, and soon we're standing in front of the palace gates.

"Please Carter, I've never felt more alive in my life. If I have to marry one of those…princes..I won't be happy." Once Rosie is quiet I grab her hand. She waits for me to speak but I don't. I press a few buttons and a guard comes to the gate.

"The king isn't….Rosalinda? Carter?" The guy stares at me before quickly opening the gate. I don't let go of Rosie, I don't want to, but in the end I know I'll have to. "Outside of the palace gates? But how."

"

…..

"You were outside the palace gates." My mother was pacing the floor as Carter stood next to me. "You left your party. You…Rosalinda how could you?"

"I wanted to have fun. I wanted to be a normal kid for once." I flapped my arms in the air as my dress maker walked into the room.

"Was this your idea?" She faced Carter.

"It was mine!" I tell her. "Carter tried to make me come back. But I didn't want to. Please mom, you have to understand. You were normal once, how do you think I can survive just like this?"

"You are not allowed outside these gates. You are not allowed outside this castle, and for your disrespect, Mason will have to have his daughter shipped home."

"NO!" I stepped forward. My heart had this weird feeling going on, this feeling I've never felt before. Pain, hurt. "I promise to listen, just…don't make Carter leave."

"Are you attached to this girl?" My mother asked, meaning friend wise as I glanced at the girl. Carter was doing her best to not talk out of turn.

"Yes." I nodded. "I've never had a friend, you can't make her leave."

"Fine." My mom walked over to me, running her finger under me chin. "But no more screw ups, do you hear me?"

"Yes." I smile, hugging my mom tightly before I grab Carter's hand. We both bow before I pull her into the hall.

…..

My heart was racing as Carter was pushed into my room, her body wrapped in a sheet, her fingers holding onto the fabric tightly.

"You ordered me here?" She asked, as I nodded.

"To talk. My parents know about..the courtyard."

"I know." Carter dropped her sheet and her body was exposed to me. I looked away, not wanting things to be like this. "Lets just get this over with."

"Carter. I don't want to hurt you.


	17. Broken Memories

**This story wasn't really roughly thought out, but I like the memory loss idea in stories but I can't quite get the knack of it yet. Also, in two days, count them two, I'll be updating. I'm so excited to get back to what I love, and I can't wait for those of you that are left, who still read and love Demi and Selena stories, read what's in store for you.**

Story Title: Broken Memories

Created: May,2, 2010

"Okay so my parents don't know about this entire ditching class to ski deal, so we have to be back in L.A, before six when Mitchie's after school program is over," I was staring at the three girls in front of me. A short red head with dark tanned skin and big gray eyes, a brunette with curls, Mitchie to be exact, and another girl with black hair that was placed in a pony tail. All of us were in ski gear of white with different colored ribbons on our skis.

"Don't worry, we'll have you back before five… To the slopes!" Janice, the red head said pointing to the ski lift. I shifted over towards Mitchie. We were in Utah since the snow came down evenly last night and it was posted all over the news that this entire week would be an amazing week to ski. Mitchie and I hopped onto the first lift sitting side by side as she leaned onto my shoulder.

"So which slope are we going down? The bunny run?" Mitchie joked as I removed one glove and moved the girl over before kissing her. "You're the one who's a terrible skier." Once we landed on the top of the hill all of us met back up and moved towards the first run. I lowered my blue goggles onto my face as Mitchie did the same with her red ones.

"Last one at the cabin buys coffee," Janice called out as we all agreed. "GO," she shouted as we made our way onto the snow. I could feel my skis shift a bit which wasn't normal but I ignored it and slid down the slope next to Mitchie. She was a beginner, or at least a moderate skier and I had to keep an eye on her. Janice and Amanda were a bit ahead of us so Mitchie shifted her weight down more.

"Mitch don't do that," I was seriously scared she'd flip forward.

"I'm fine..," she yelled back, "catch up." My nose was getting cold as I made it pass a few small rocks.

"Did we take the wrong slope?" I yelled up at the girls. No one else was skiing near us, they all were on other runs. "There are trees on this slope, Mitchie try to stop," Janice and Amanda were a bit far up to hear me I guess but Mitchie looked back. She was sending my heart into some type of pounding attack.

"Don't look back, just slow down and stop," I told her as she tried sticking her pick into the ground. "Don't do that."

"Well don't yell at me," she called back. I could see the trees up ahead getting closer. Amanda had already slowed down as Janice went on ahead, she was just as advanced as I was. I forced my weight forward so I could catch up with Mitchie but I heard something click and my shoe began shaking.

"There's something wrong!" I yelled as Mitchie looked back again.

"Don't look back," I told her again as my voice echoed. We were now so close to the trees that a few more shifts and we'd be in them. "I can't turn."

"There's a turn ahead though," Mitchie was panicking, I could hear it in her voice but I was trying to stay calm.

"I'm going to unsnap my shoe," I called out. Which in itself was dangerous, but the other thing was, how was I going to do it while moving. We were in the trees now, all tall, I couldn't see Mitchie but I knew she was nearby. I was more scared for her then me.

"We went down the wrong run," I called out.

"Alex can you turn? Mitchie asked. I saw a tree ahead of me and I had to turn. "Alex can you turn?" Mitchie called to me again as I tried to shift, but once I did my shoe went into the snow and I felt something lift me up. The next thing I knew I could see white below me and I heard Mitchie scream.

…

"Is she going to be okay?" I opened my eyes to a voice echoing in a room. The space was completely white and I could see shadows of people near me.

"Yeah, she should be fine, it looks like she's coming too, but just in case, we'll be keeping her over night."

"Wait what?" You can't. Look we're not supposed to be in Utah, our parents are going to kill us, so if she's fine then…"

"Listen to me, we're not releasing her until the morning. But she could have brain damage, there isn't a good way of knowing until she wakes completely. And you guys have to go home."

"We live in California and I'm not leaving her," I faced the small voice that was whimpering.

"Well you can sign papers but only one of you can stay over night."

"You can't keep her here against her will."

"She's not making any judgments as of right now," I heard a tapping noise. One of the figures became clear, it was a man at the foot-end of my bed tapping a brown board. "Look if you're going to stay with her I'll bring the papers, if not you all should leave." The man walked out as I opened my eyes completely.

"Mitch," someone called out as the girl faced me. I could see her. She was standing in some jeans and a long black top. She came into me wrapping her arms around my neck before pulling back.

"Alex I'm so glad that you're okay. We're going to be in so much trouble when we get home." I was staring at the girl. I recognized her face but who was she. I felt my heart beating faster when I was around her as my skin tingled.

"Alex?" I asked as the girl stared at me.

"Alex are you okay?" the girl called Mitchie asked me as she pulled away.

"Who's Alex?" I asked as the girl stepped back.

"Don't do this, you're joking right?" Mitchie was staring at me concerned before panicking. The other figures in the room stepped up to the bed.

"Do you think she's lost her memory?" A dark haired girl asked.

"I don't want to think about. Alex its Mitchie…your girlfriend, the girl who's going to be totally dead because I can't believe I let you talk me into bringing you here."

"Small sentences," The red-headed girl spoke up. I pushed back on the bed sitting up. I was scared of the girl who was freaking out.

"Okay Alex tell me you remember something….like her," she pushed the red-head over towards me. I could feel myself inch off the edge of the bed.

"I think you should call the doctor back in," the dark haired girl said as Mitchie covered her face.

"I can't believe this is happening right now."

"I'll go get the doctor, come with me," the red-head pulled the dark haired girl out with her as Mitchie stood where she was. Her eyes were on mine.

"You don't remember me at all?"

"You're Mitchie right?" I stated the name I heard before.

"Oh god," she turned away from me before walking towards the side of my bed. "Alex, please tell me you're kidding?" I could see the tears coming into the girl's eyes. She was scaring me in a way, but my heart was aching a bit from seeing her like this.

"I-I-I'm sorry," I repeated as the doctor and other girls came back into the room.

"So she doesn't remember you?" the man asks as he makes it over to me.

"Yes she remembers me," I could hear the defensiveness in Mitchie's voice. The man clicked on a light and tried to flash it in my face.

"Mitchie what is he doing?" I felt helpless as I tried making it off the bed. The doctor grabbed my arm and he tried making me sit back down. "Mitchie…Mitchie."

"Stop touching her," the girl swatted the man's hand away before I climbed from the bed and pressed my back against the nearest wall.

"I don't think her being up is a good idea. She obviously hit her head on that branch hard."

"I know," Mitchie sighed, "but what am I supposed to do?"

"Well since all of you are only seventeen I'm obligated to call her parents.

"Look I'm responsible for Alex, we can go to a hospital in L.A."

"I'm not letting you take her out of here."

"And who's going to stop us?"

"I'll call the police."

"Alex lets go," I was staring at the girl as she came over to me. Her fingers came against my wrist as my head began pounding as we walked into the bright hall light. The doctor man was screaming for someone to stop us. I was dressed like the rest of them, in some jeans and a long top. Outside was bright as Mitchie continued to pull on me, I stumbled on to follow her.

"You're hurting my arm," I tell her as she lets me go and we climb into a truck. I didn't know who this girl was, except that she told me I was her girlfriend, but who was the other girls?

"I don't think this is a good idea, what if something's really wrong with Alex?" the red-head asked.

"I should be the one worrying about this. I can't take Alex home like this, her parents don't know about us and well, I think its going to come up…ugh I can't believe I let her talk me into going to Utah for a day."

"What's Utah?" I faced Mitchie as she grabbed my face. I could feel her touch burn my skin as she stared at me.

"Do you remember anything? Your mom, dad, brothers?"

"Who?" I asked as Mitchie let my face go.

"We're dead."

"We're?" one of the girls in the front asked.

"Yes we're all going down for this. Alex try to remember anything…, like," Mitchie stopped and came into me, her fingers grazing my face again as her lips fell against mine. I was whimpering in her grip before she pulled back and I slid against the door trying to get as far away from her as possible.

"Kissing her isn't going to make her remember," the red-head called back to us. "And did she just moan? Mitchie either you're getting good or there is something really wrong with Alex."

"Just shut up please as I think. Okay you're Alex…Alex. I'm Mitchie your.."

"Girlfriend," I hesitated as she nodded.

"Right, and this is Amanda, and this is Janice."

"Hey," both girls in the front replied.

"Are we all girlfriends?" I was hoping not.

"What?" Mitchie asked before the girls in the front laughed. "No you're my girlfriend, and these two are each others girlfriends. They date each other, and we date each other," she was doing hand signs between us.

"Oh."

"This is my fault, I should have talked you out of this," I was watching Mitchie go back and forth with herself before I stared out the window.

"Alex you have to stay here," I was watching Mitchie walking towards the front door.

"Please don't leave me," I let out as the girl stopped where she was. Max, Justin and Mr. and Mrs. Russo all faced us.

"Alex please, stay." Mitchie whispered to me.

"I don't want to be with these people, I don't know them, I want to be with you."

"Oh god," Mitchie ran her fingers through mine and she smiled towards the living room and pulled me towards some spiral steps. She made me head into my room and she closed the door. Then she sat me against the bed.

"Alex you have to stay here, you live here."

"But."

"Here."

"But I love you."

"Oh so you'd tell me that when your brain is screwed up but not when its normal?"

"What?"

"I love you too, but you have to stay here…here," she lowered herself to stand on her knees as she stared into my face.

"I'm scared," I tell her.

"Don't be, these people love you. That's what's family is for."

"But I don't feel the same with them that I do with you." Her eyes studied mine as she stood up.

"Stay here," I watched her leave the room and my heart and mind was racing as I heard her footsteps disappear. I opened my room door and ran down the stairs as the people continued to look at me. I followed Mitchie outside and ran to grab her hand.

"I can't stay, I can't please let me go with you…please."

Mitchie faced me as Mrs. Russo stood to come near us.

"Oh god," Mitchie whispered. "Alex come here." I quickly moved towards Mitchie getting ready to grab her hand when she pulled my wrist down. "You can't do this. You have to stay here."

"But."

"Mitchie and Alex." I heard Mrs. Russo call to us. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Mitchie quickly said as I lowered my eyes to the ground.

"I want to go with Mitchie."

"It a school night Alex, so no."

"But I..I want to go with Mitchie," I was whimpering a bit as Mitchie moved in front of me.

"I promise we'll be at school on time, even earlier then normal. Just this night please."

Mitchie was staring at me, and I was staring at her. I bit my bottom lip as she moved over towards me. She changed herself into a thin nightgown before she sat in front of me on the bed.

"I'm going to change your clothes now." She whispered as I studied her face. I didn't say anything as she leveled herself on her knees. She pressed her fingers against my shirt and my skin began tingling.

"This feels funny." I tell her as she smiles.

"Yeah. But..whenever you get your memory back…don't kill me for this." She began tugging on my shirt.

"No." I pulled back.

"Alex its okay. I won't hurt you."

"I can do it." I tell her as she silently nods and tosses me the nightgown. I push my shirt up and once it reaches my arms I become stuck. Air moves across my stomach

….

I watch as the moon light moves across Mitchie's face. Her eyes are closed and so I sit up.

"Mitchie."

"Um-hum." She mumbles. I didn't say anything else. I watch her for a few more seconds before I lean into her face. I press my lips against hers as her eyes quickly open. She lets me move my lips against hers a few times before she pushes me back.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Don't. Not like this.

**I write and lose inspiration all the time. Wish I would have continued this a bit more though.**


	18. Alone

**I have no idea how I came across this story, maybe I was sad, or maybe I saw something on TV, or maybe I just wanted to write something different, but the entire story is going to be sad. I see this as a story where Mitchie loses Alex, and when I say lose I really mean passes away on the same night of their school dance as well as the night they last fought. The story sucks in a sense that there can't really be true closure unless I find a way to make Mitchie cope and I just can't do that with this story just yet. But this was a story idea for a while now.**

**Story Title: Alone**

**Created: May, 2****nd****, 2010**

I couldn't get to sleep the night before the first day of school. I was pressed against my headboard with my chin against my knees and my fingers linked across the front of my legs. The blue moonlight played across my room gently. I was trying to calm down, maybe even breath, but the flashbacks were frequent now. They hurt. Every flashback bought back memories that caused my heart to ache. My clock ticked next to my bed on an end table and I didn't mind it at all, it was the only sound to snap me from my thoughts.

_"So I guess you want me to change my mind about taking you to the dance?" Alex smiled at me as I leaned against my locker nodding. Her hair was in a pony tail as different ends fell across her face._

_ "So?" I waited as she smiled and lifted two thin pieces of paper up in her fingers._

_ "Fine I'll take you," I held her close to me. I squealed a__s__ I felt her sigh into my neck._

Why won't these memories stop? With each inhale my heart pounds and every exhale makes me wish I wouldn't breath again. I close my eyes and hum, maybe that'll stop my frequent memories, my frequent flashbacks.

_"Mitchie I'm sorry okay," Alex and I were fighting that day. I was at her house waiting for her to say something that didn't make me feel like crap. _

_ "You bought the tickets, just go with me."_

_ "No, I have my reasons," she moved away from me. We were in her hall so she went into her room._

_ "I wish you'd tell me your reasons," I stood where I was but Alex didn't say anything. "Please just….go to the dance with me," I made it into her room, full of purples and reds._

I needed to stop thinking because I knew what was going to happen next. One lonely tear fell against my cheek, it was warm as it slid down my face. I took a deep breath. My heart felt like it was being pulled before it was squished between someone's hands. I pushed my feet under my covers before falling against my pillow and staring at a picture frame. I couldn't bare to stare at the picture that use to sit in the frame. It hurt too much to think about what was. I closed my eyes, but of course I still fell into a deep sleep about her. I couldn't escape what my heart yearned for. But that wasn't the worse part of it.

The next morning I was up before my alarm clock went off. I was tired but I pushed myself into the bathroom to shower. I did so swiftly before pulling on some jeans and a black top and a white vest. I pulled my hair down straight before staring into my body mirror.

"Mitchie, knock-knock," my mom smiled into my room and I focused on her through the mirror's reflection. "Ready for school?" I didn't answer her question. I just went back to brushing my hair. My fingers shaking.

"You know if you want," my mom began, " you can stay here and just get a tutor. You don't have to do this Mitchie."

"Yes I do," I felt a small burn against my chest. It was getting hotter and my throat was getting dry. I faced my mom before giving her a faint smile and making it down the stairs, which she followed soon after.

"So just take this…"

"Mom, I'll be fine," I lied. I knew it from the start that I would never be the same again but I didn't want to show it. But then again, it might have been showing without me knowing it.

"I'll drive you," my mom wants to help and on some occasions I let her. I nod as she happily grabs her car keys. She moves to the front door and opens it and I freeze. The breeze from outside and the smell of freshly baked bread makes me shake. I take it a step at a time following my mom before getting in the car.

"Stay away from her locker," my mom tells me. Why did she have to bring it up. I feel tears pushing their way towards my eyes but I don't say anything. I pull my seatbelt across my waist and chest before fidgeting with my fingers. Maybe if I keep myself busy I won't have to think about anything.

"Did you hear me sweetie?" I guess I was obligated to answer. I nodded quietly before looking towards the window. My throat was dry, my chest was burning and my heart. Well I didn't know how it could still beat. I knew we were moving but I could barley feel it. The sun was high in the light blue sky, but I saw nothing to be happy for. My mom clicks on the radio and suddenly I shut down and block out everything except the song that's playing.

"_Mitchie this our song."_

_ "No its not," I shake my head at the girl. She's driving me home from the beach, both of us in our bikinis but she continues that the song playing is ours._

_ "Yes it is."_

_ "This isn't even romantic."_

_ "So, but I can make it seductive…," Alex giggled before turning the station. "Ah, this is our song."_

_ "No its not," I cover my face as she runs her fingers through my hair._

_ "Your body is a wonderland," her voice fills the car and I laugh into my hands. I can feel my cheeks get red. _

_ "Shut up."_

_ "Your body is a wonderland…something else goes here…yeah."_

_ "Smooth Alex."_

I hit the radio button, shutting it off as my mom faces me.

"Oh sorry honey I didn't…"

"It's okay," I tell her as we stop in front of the two story building.

"At least the school is the same," she has a smile in her voice, is that even possible.

"But its not the same," I tell her as she nods. "Be careful," her voice only makes me wish she hadn't said that. I leave the car and move into the building with no books, no backpack, nothing. I feel like everyone's eyes are on me.

"Hey Mitchie," I spot Harper waving to me.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" I face the girl. I wish people would stop asking me that. What if I asked if they were okay all the time, every second of every minute, of every hour, of every day?

"Yeah," my voice cracks but I ignore it and move through the halls.

"Here," Harper pushes something against my back and I stop to look at it. A small book decorated in greens, and reds and yellows sits in the girl's hand. "She made it for you." I stare at Harper.

"I don't want it," I can feel myself break down just speaking.

"Please Mitchie, she worked on it for an entire week, just…please."

"I can't," I feel pressure build behind my eyes.

"I'll put it in her locker."

"NO," I feel myself breaking. I take a deep breath and pull the card from the girl's hand before moving towards my locker. I can hear Harper following me but I try to not think about her or the card in my hand. I make it around the corner and I see more eyes on me. I want to scream at every person and I don't know why. One flick of my wrist and my locker is opened. I don't think about anything as I shove the card into a small book and I grab a few of my things from the classes before.

"Mitchie its okay to talk about it now."

"NO ITS NOT," I didn't know why I yelled at Harper. She wanted to help but I couldn't take her questioning me. I sighed before breathing slow. The lump in my throat was getting bigger.

"I'm sorry. I'm stupid. Look I just thought you were coming to get some of the stuff from her locker."

"What?" I had confusion written on my face.

"I'm the school president and we kind of need the locker."

"You can't have it," I was protecting her locker, but why?

"Mitchie I know that its wrong but, its school property…" Harper was talking and I swear my eyes were playing tricks on me. Behind the girl was like a projected home movie playing.

_"She didn't take you to the dance?" I was standing near a girl from one of my classes. She was twisting her glasses in her mouth as I sighed._

_ "And she wouldn't tell me why…and now she doesn't want to come to school." I pulled my phone up into my hand and dialed Alex, it went straight to voicemail. "Fine Alex, you win. What's the prize I have no clue but I'm tired of you making promises to me and all you do is break them, that's all you do. I can't take this anymore," I didn't finish my anger message because I saw the girl walking my way. _

_ "Mitch I need tot talk to you."_

_ "Why? You wouldn't talk to me last night and…," she pulled my arm and forced me to follow her. The kids were moving around the hall like crazy."_

"Mitchie did you hear me?" Harper was waving her hand in my face.

"Just….leave me alone," I moved away from the girl with my books before I felt a chill come across me. Hairs were standing up on my skin, I could feel them. I stopped and faced that painful hallway. I was told not to go near Alex's locker, but what if I did? Then what?

_Alex pulled me into the girl's bathroom before letting my arm go._

_ "Ow," I cringed, rubbing my wrist before the girl slammed her books against the floor. I didn't know what was happening._

_ "I'm sorry…," she was pacing. It was always the same with her, the same story, the same beginning, the same sorry._

_ "Well I'm sorry too," I didn't care what she had to say._

_ "I wanted to take you to the dance, I even bought a dress and…"_

_ "You told me you didn't want to go."_

_ "I lied Mitchie, its because of the stupid things I have to do, you know my life, you know how complicated it is."_

_ "Yeah, and I know how you don't care about anyone but yourself, Alex I can't keep doing this to myself. I can't keep building my heart up to be torn down."_

_ "That's not what I'm trying to do at all."_

_ "Well I feel like that's exactly what you're doing and I can't take it anymore."_

_ "It was one dance Mitchie, I have to explain it."_

_ "No..I don't care."_

I move towards Alex's locker. My fingers are burning as I grip the only notebook in my hand. The chill on my back is still there but its not more powerful then my stinging fingers. I stop and stare at her locker. I swallow, but its hard to do so considering the lump that sits in my throat.

"Mitchie come on," I feel Harper's hand against my elbow.

"What's left in there?"

"Mitchie come on." I pull away from the girl as she continues to talk to me. I run my fingers down the locker door. I stop. I can't take anything back

….

"I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried," my stomach is turning. My throat is filled with a lump that makes it hard to breath. One lonely tear falls against my check. I don't want to play any

**Continue? I'm not in a sad mood, so this could be a story that would take a while to write.**


	19. NA4

**Title: (N/A) **

**Created: Feb, 2, 2010**

**So me and ****T****omatoes were working on a story together bu****t**** I don't know if she's coming out with her story now or not. This is one of the many letters that Mitchie writes to Alex. I didn't know I could be so deep, anyway I hope ****T****omatoes ****won't**** mind me posting this. **

**Pause at the breaks and periods if you're a fast reader or you'll get confused, or won't get the full effect of the letter.**

**I really wish we could of gotten somewhere with this story. I think Mitchie dies in this story and Alex finds these letters of Mitchie confessing her love to her and yet she never knew these things when her friend was alive. Its kind of bitter sweet.**

Dear Alex.

Have you ever been scared? I mean not just normal scared, but make you want to throw up scared? I've been like that Alex, really I have for more reasons then one. I've had my chest pound extremely loud in my ears while I struggle to keep focus on….I shouldn't be writing this, but I told myself I would. I don't know if you'll be okay with me telling you this or not, but then again you are my best friend. I hope we can still be friends after I speak my mind, or write it, whatever. I've always gotten the chills and this tingly feeling that creeps across my body creating heat in places that I never knew could form this type of pressure. My heart doesn't even beat normally anymore, its more like a small thump here and there. The reason being? I just can't get it to beat any faster because I'm scared of what I'm feeling and if it would beat faster it'd pound harshly against my chest and it would make me stop breathing. Neither one of us wants that. I guess I should tell you the real reason behind this letter, but I'm trying to take it slow. I've come to know how you freak out about any little thing.

I know I can trust you, I have to. I have to at least trust that you're not going to make me feel like crap when I tell you this. I didn't believe this could happen to me, honest! I thought that this was just something that happened to other girls, not me, I'm not even that pretty. I've always wondered why you were my friend and in my heart I knew why and I guess it just took me this long to realize why. I know you want me to tell you, but like I said, I have to ease you into this. I don't want you to hate me either. If I could tell you one thing about my future, and yeah I know its off topic, but all I want is to just be happy. If I can have that, I don't care about anything else.

I get this feeling in my fingers that makes me want to reach over and just touch something, or someone shall I say. I mean, my heart beats fast before slowing down and it seems like I have all the time in the world, but no time at all to touch someone. Okay I guess this is the part where I tell you who this someone is, but what if I do and you stop reading this? Please don't stop reading, please just hear me out. I would never do anything to hurt you, EVER. You're the most amazing friend any girl could ask for and on some days I never feel like I deserve you. But on others I feel like you show me I'm worth your love. Ha, love. Um, I guess I should talk about this. Are you still reading? Well of course you can't reply, or at least I can't hear it. But on the topic of love, I think I've found it, and I mean really found it.

I don't have a crush that makes me smile and brings my heart to a stop every once in a while, I get that everyday of the week, twenty four seven even when this person isn't around. I know, I know, you're a little mad that I'm not telling you who this person is. Alex, I'll just come out and say it. I think…okay we both know we love each other as friends, I mean I understand that, but what if I told you something else? What if I told you something that would make you see me differently? What if I told you that I love you, and more than just a friend? I mean yeah bestie love and all of that but, I feel like this is bigger than the both of us. And you're reading this clearly, I Mitchie Torres is in LOVE with you Alex Russo.

I can't tell if you're freaking out by now, but just please. I can't get these feelings out in words, but I'll try. When I see you I can't breath and my knees go weak. I see your smile and I know everything is just fine. And I hear your laugh and it makes me want to join in and just cherish the moment. When you cry I break down inside, because when you hurt, I die a little. I'm trying to understand why my heart says yes my mind says no, or think about it. But I have Alex, I have, I want you. I…I don't know if you've put the letter down or not but..I'm trying to understand these feelings, I can't quiet get them on the page. Its stupid I know, and please just don't hate me. I love you, I do, god I love you so much, and it would just suffocate me to know you hate me. I don't want it to be like that, and I didn't want to tell you like this, but you see I'm afraid to make it come out any other way. I love you, plain and simple, and I don't want to say take it or leave it, so I'll leave you with this. I'm the one girl who will always give you my heart, no matter what, I want you to know that my heart is yours. And if the time ever comes, the rest of me can be yours too.

**Did you notice you were Alex? Reply to this letter ha-ha, I should make another choose your ending story, lol, I might,**


	20. A Gift of a Friend

** Another work from Tomatoes and I. Seriously, I'm not sure if this is from the letter story or a different one, but its so freaking depressing. Look what you do to me Tomatoes… -shakes head.-**

**[****So me and Tomatoes was going to work on a story but I don't think she's working on this anymore. So this is a part from our story that will work as a one-shot. Hope Tomatoes doesn't mind that I'm using it. I just had to get it out. I wrote this thinking about my cousin who I miss a lot, I almost cried, so you know I put my heart into what I did so far.****]**

**Title: (A Gift Of A Friend) It was a place holder title.**

**Created: 2/19/2010**

It's like a dull feeling inside when someone close to you dies. Its like a part of you, well over a half of you has died as well. Nothing can make it right again and the sun never shines again, no matter how hot your face gets from its rays. Its pouring hard outside and I'm sitting almost lifeless, letting words enter and leave my head as they please, the words just won't stick. My heart was beating fast yesterday, I couldn't sleep. And now today its beating extremely slow, I feel numb, like I can't process anything.

"To this daughter, this friend, this lover…." I stare up at the priest. He's dressed in all black, his head deep inside the book he's reading, he doesn't care. He sees death almost everyday, so why would this day be any different to him? I try to swallow but a lump that has sat in my throat for the past ten minutes won't let me. I stare ahead, my face is getting baked by the sun, and yet, I can't feel it at all. My fingers pluck the dark fabric I'm in. I was sitting in a dress, it's what she would have wanted. My hair was pinned up, that too was something she loved. My mom looks down at me, above the hot sun rays I can feel her eyes burning through my skull. I stare up at her, water in my eyes, but no tear has dropped yet. She runs one arm behind my back and on to my shoulder, she presses me into her.

"It'll be okay baby," her words shake. I don't want to break down, she would hate if I did that. She would hate if I would have let tears fall right there in the middle of an amazing speech.

"Alex a few words?" the priest stops speaking and I can't breath any longer. My heart stops, I can spot all eyes on me, but none of which I cared about at that moment. A room full of one hundred people, most I didn't know, and many I made enemies with over the years. My mom pats my arm.

"It'll be okay baby," she whispered before her lips fall against my forehead. I can't feel it, I don't feel anything. I hold in my hands a beautiful speech, one that she would have wanted, but why can't I move. I take in a gust of air into my lungs, the pressure burns my eyes and that's when the first tear fell onto my cheek. I shake my head and fumble with the cards before facing my mom. She understands and pulls them from my fingers before standing and walking towards the stage. I watch her pass everyone. They all are in black as well or a dark blue, my eyes fall against the white casket and they never move. The words I was meant to read fills the air.

"You are my life…" I smile. Those words were familiar to the both of us, she would smile every time I said she meant the world to me.

"Don't do this," I whispered but no one heard. I gave my mom a quick glance before the speech was over. Cries filled the air once more and I felt a warm hand against my thigh. My dad wrapped his arms around me and I gave in. I placed my head against his chest. It was all I needed at that moment, a place of familiarity. The service went on, more speeches and before I knew it I was back in the car. The vehicle in front of my dad's truck was moving through lights at slow speed. People pulled over and not one car broke us apart. A small sticker sat in our window and I glanced at it. I didn't read what it said because I already knew, no matter what words were written on the orange paper I could only see "hell" written in bold.

The plot was large. A hole big enough for me to fit in as well. That's where I wanted to be, with her, next to her. I wanted her to touch me again, kiss me again, love me again, and never stop. My eyes trailed to the casket. It was propped above some silver things sticking out of the ground. Everyone gathered and I stood still. My mom plucked my fingers up into hers and placed a rose in it.

"Roses mean life," I whispered, but then again, no one heard me this time either. More words came from the priest as everyone placed roses on the casket. I blinked one second and found that I was the last one holding a rose. I faced my mom, she was holding back tears, biting on her bottom lip, waiting for me to move. Everyone was a few steps behind me now, I felt like I was put on the spot, but I didn't care.

"I can't," I let out. Everyone heard, even the people in the back.

"Alex," my mom touched my shoulder and I faced her, I finally felt it. That rush of pain like a thousand needles stabbing me all over, burning every time I breathed. The thick lump in my throat never leaving.

"She wouldn't want this. Not to be buried in the ground. I can't leave her," my words sparked more tears in some people. More hollers from others as my mom wrapped her arms around me from behind. She slowly rocked me and I cried, letting it all out there. "I can't do this, I can't let her go," my mom nodded against me. I felt her move. I could see her hair toss up in the wind as the rain picked up outside. I couldn't feel it. My mom guided my hand to the casket and helped me drop the rose. I watched as it slowly fell. It felt like I was giving the rest of me away to her. I let my puffy eyes dart up to the men lowering her.

"NO!" I screamed but my mom held me back, soon my dad joined in. I kicked, screamed, but none of it worked. And soon enough she was out of sight, but only physically because now she played the same melody over and over in my head. It burned to hear her laugh, but not to find the root of it. It burned to know that when I smelt her perfume she wasn't at the end of it smiling at me. I broke down on my way home. My stomach burned, my heart didn't want to work, and my body was stiff. The rain that did creep through the cracked window only blended with my tears. I couldn't hear the soft and gentle music coming from the stereo, the rain tapping against the window, or the sniffling from my dad. All I could hear was Mitchie's laugh, and her saying…

"When life gives you lemons, make bestie juice and move on," her sayings were confusing, but I loved her for it. That's what made her the person she was. I knock my head against the glass hard. Justin, who's sitting next to me, and who I've ignored all day slowly wipes a few strands of hair from my face.

"Don't worry Alex, all of her pain is gone now," he kissed my cheek and my heart wanted to burst again, but I wasn't sure if it was there anymore. I just knew I was feeling pain with no sign of it stopping. At home I laid across my bed with my fingers across my belly. My room door open, light trying to get into my room but I wouldn't let it brighten my day.

"Why Mitchie?" I whisper before grabbing my bed sheets between my fingers, pulling on them before sighing. It was no use, she wasn't coming back, and truthfully neither was I. Because once a heart is broken, it can never truly be mended once again. I felt empty, lost and most of all alone, in a world that only Mitchie would help me understand.

**I hope I didn't make anyone sad, ****but I usually do that when I don't intend to.**


	21. Stalk Me

**Early Unfinished work. Also, working on updates for you guys. Also don't make fun of how lame this is…I was new at this..**

**Title: Stalk Me (No clue as to why it was called that. I was just starting Demena 's when I wrote this)**

**Created: 7/20/2009**

I don't know how I always let Mitchie talk me into these things but she always does. This is her first night back in town and she has to put on a show at some club, I'm not happy, do I sound happy to you? This is the first time in three months that I get to see my girlfriend and she has to work. I'm in the black limo she sent me right now, in a up to my knee dark blue dress, it sways at the bottom. I wanted to wear jeans, but no Mitchie insisted I wear a dress, once again this is something else she talked me into doing. Its about eight at night, the streets are dark, no one is really out and when I pull up to this club my eyes shoot wide open. There in front of me is a seven story club, bright lights outlining the door and hundreds of people waiting next to the velvet rope. I climb from the limo with my hair falling over my shoulders, its down, what fun. I swear it was illegal for seventeen year olds to be in a club, but then again we weren't drinking. Mitchie would perform and I would sit in the crowd or standing with a bunch of people I didn't know….awesome. I stare at the long line of people before walking up to the velvet rope, there has got to be a girlfriend's get in before all these people rule or something.

"Yes," a tall dark man about six two asks as I stare up at him. He's tall, I mean really tall, he stands in a bright red shirt and blue jeans.

"Um…Alex Russo," I say trying to look past him and into the door.

"The line starts back there," he tells me pointing towards the group of people.

"Oh no but I'm Alex….Alex Russo…Mitchie's my….we're best friends," I tell the man almost proclaiming to him about our relationship.

"Why didn't you come with her?"

"Because she just got back into town like an hour ago and came straight here, trust me I'm Alex"

"Great you can stand in that line," the man moved over a bit and exposed a large group of girls, and to my surprise they all looked a bit like me. "We'll see if Mitchie will come out to get you," he said before placing his hand on my shoulder and sliding me over. A few people gave him their name and were let through.

"Look I have a backstage pass," I said looking down at my shoulder, but my purse was gone.

"Let me see it"

"Wait…I left it in my purse…it's in the limo"

"Sure it is"

"It is…oh god my phone," I said moving away from the man and looking out into the street. My purse and phone as well as backstage pass was in the limo, great. "I need to borrow a phone."

"Right? I'm not letting you inside"

"I'm not saying let me inside, do you have a cellphone?"

"Look…umm Alex, I don't look like a idiot to you do I?" he asked in his deep voice. I narrowed my eyes at him before turning to the group of girls that could almost pass as me.

"Hi can I use someone's phone?" I asked as all of them stared at me blankly, but then again in LA, who can you really trust. "Look I'm Alex Russo and whoever lets me see their phone I promise that Mitchie will let you in as well," I watched as they all turned to each other.

"I'm Alex"

"Uh no I am"

"I'm Alex ask me anything"

"Hello Mitchie's my girlfriend so I'm Alex"

I stared at every last one of them speak back and forth.

"I just need a phone…oh door man, guy, you…look," I pulled my necklace up to show the man. It was a "M" and "A" bonded together that Mitchie got for me not that long ago.

"Okay, anyone could have that made"

"Sure if they have three thousand dollars, look I just want to get inside to be with Mitchie, she'll be crushed if I don't see her opening act," I almost cried, almost but I'm not a whimp so I don't cry easily.

"Look…tell you what, I'll let all these people in who have tickets, and after that I'll close the door and let you hear the performance from the other side," the man smiled dully at me, I wanted to hit his nose, but then again that would definitely mean I couldn't go in. The seven steps behind the man looked pretty uneven and running past him and up them would cause major ankle damage.

"Hey, I'll let you use my phone," a blonde about my height said pulling a silver phone from her purse. I smiled at her and sighed.

"I owe you one"

"Just remember you said you'd get me in"

"Oh yeah, I promise," I said before clicking the number I was about to call before dialing it. A few rings went as everyone outside stared at me. I thought Mitchie wouldn't answer but she did.

"Umm Hello?"

"Mitch its me"

"How did you get this number?"

"Its Alex…your stupid hired help is pissing me off, he won't let me in, we have…well lets just say there are a lot of Alex's here"

"What? Really…awww"

"Come and get me, I'm out front"

"….Umm, sure I have to tell the band to stall"

"You we're going to go on without me?"

"No, they were tuning stuff up"

"Oh, okay…I'll see you right?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," and with that we both hung up and I returned the phone to its owner.

"Look Mitchie wasn't on the phone and she's not coming to get you"

"You wanna' bet?" I asked as the man sighed and continued to let people in until two larger men, almost a bit bigger than the front door guy walked out and looked into the crowd. Mitchie followed, she wore some tight leather pants and a dark blue top that matched my dress. I smiled up at her and her eyes met mine.

"Josh, that's Alex," she said pointing to the man who refused to let me in. Screams echoed as I turned to the girl next to me. Her eyes were wide as she gave a faint smile.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked as she nodded without saying a word.

"I believed you were Alex"

"No I was going to give you my phone"

"I was going to give you mine after I got off of it"

I wanted to laugh at all the girls but I just turned around as Mitchie smiled at me, our arms intertwined and the blonde followed us and broke apart going her own way, just because the big guys following us wouldn't let her continue on. Bright blue, green and yellow neon lights flashed throughout the place.

"Next time, I'm coming with you," I said as we disappeared into the back dressing room.

"I'm sorry Alex, you know how busy I've been since I won that record contract"

"Yeah and now you don't have any time for your girlfriend"

"I will always have time for you," she smiled walking into me wrapping her arms around my waist. I placed my hands onto her hips before pressing my nose onto hers.

"You're a bad liar"

"No I'm serious," she smiled before coming into my lips, them colliding gently before a laugh came into the room.

"I told you Mitch, if you want to keep this relationship a secret, do things secretly," Adam one of her band members said. She pulled away from me before nodding as he closed the door.

"So do you want to see what a fan meet and greet looks like?"

"Not really I want to know what me and you together looks like"

**Gosh this was corny as well as unfinished.**


	22. Love Between Friends

**Hey guys. I thank everyone who's been leaving messages for me and commenting for me to finish the stories, which I will do when I leave the Disney program in August. I've been writing a lot of Jade and Tori fics, but haven't finished any, as well as Brittany and Santana. Anyway, this is just a snippet of something I want to do. And I'm very excited to get back to writing, because I'm sure you guys want to know how it all ends.**

**Story: Love Between Friends**

**Coming Out: September 1st**

(This is a story about two friends who loves their third friend. My summary's suck, but I hope I do the story justice, because I fell in love with it.)

"Shane, why are you here?" I was annoyed with the boy from next door. He was here again, pacing my stairwell as if he had the right to do so. I was leaning against the wall, my arms crossed, eyes fixed on the pacing boy. "Shane, this is my last time asking this, why are you here?"

"I can't do it anymore Alex. Why should the both of us be miserable if we both want the same thing? One of us can at least be happy."

"And who are _you_ to decide which one of us it gets to be?" I pushed myself upright, walking closer towards the once dark figure that I made out as one of my closest friends.

"I'm done sitting around as if I don't care about Mitchie," Shane did a slight laugh, staring me at me as if I was suppose to agree with him. "You love her, and I love her."

"But what gives you the right to say she should be with you?" I ask, uncrossing my arms as he sighs.

"I don't know. But I think I should just tell her how I feel and go from there."

"You can't do that."

"Why not? Because you're scared that if I tell her about how I've been there for her since we were five, and how much I cared about her since then, that maybe she'd choose me over you? Are you scared that she can't possibly feel for you the way that she feels for me?"

"You must feel high and mighty boosting yourself up like that." I shifted past the boy and towards my front door, pulling it open to glance outside. The night air was cool and breezy. "Its not the fact that I'm afraid Shane, or scared as you put it. You and I both know that Mitchie will look at the both of us different if we tell her anything about us even remotely liking her. We've been her friends for years and we've known about our feelings but never admitted them to her. We've witness even the most intimate moments with her and yet here you are, ready to destroy it over your feelings. The way she feels for either of us….its not something you can have crashing down on you with new feelings in one day. But you cant understand that."

"Alex," Shane was exhausted, I could hear it in his voice. "I know that I love her. And out of the two of us, it'd be less complicated for her to be with me."

"The more you talk," I refaced the boy, "the more I wonder why I'm even slightly your friend."

"Listen," I watched as Shane trailed outside, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I need to let her know about my feelings."

"Then tell her, but you better keep me out of it." I followed him, sitting on the steps as he studied me.

"What do you mean 'keep you out'?"

"You heard me. If you want to ruin her views on 'you' that's fine. But I'm still trying to figure out how I can not only keep a friendship, but I can build a relationship as well."

"Now who's the one rushing into things?"

"Shane. Unlike you, I'm not trying to hurt her." My breaths came slowly as my mind raced.

"She's been living in that same house for seventeen years, and in the thirteen years I've known her, I never once told her how I felt." Shane smiled, glancing at the house adjacent to mine. "We should both tell her how we feel. Then she can choose."

"I'm not ready." I noticed a car light down the street approach. Shane turns as well, waiting to see if it's someone we know. The car drives by with a fast zoom before we face one another. "I'm not ready to let her world come crashing down."

"Or we can build it," Shane chuckled, picking at his hair before I stood.

"Since you're still here I guess you've changed your mind on telling her tonight."

"I guess." I watch my friend, his movements slow paced and intended. He stops in front of me. "But you can't talk me out of this every night. She has to know Alex."

"Yeah well," I roll my eyes, pulling him into a tight hug. "The right time hasn't come up yet." Our embrace was long, which was normal for us as we released more words into each other's ears. To the outside of the world it'd look as if we were dating, but truthfully, Shane and I have been hugging like this for as long as I can remember.

"Get a room!" A voice trails into the air and pauses my breathing for a moment. A chuckle shifts into the night as Shane and I pull apart, spotting the one person we didn't expect to see tonight. Mitchie was smiling, her dark brunette hair, curled at the ends, her eyes wide and curious. "What are you guys doing in the middle of the night?"

"Nothing," Shane and I say in unison as Mitchie smiles, nodding at the same time before walking over to us. I didn't notice her come outside of her house, but who knew she'd be up at two in the middle of the night.

"Um-hum," there was something about the way Mitchie moved that had me paralyzed on her every whim. "Alex, since you're awake, I was wondering if you could stay with me until my parents came home."

"Its two in the morning," I robotically explained as she crossed her arms.

"I know, but my parents went out and they aren't back yet. I was a little freaked out and so I couldn't sleep. Long story short, I'm still awake and saw you guys talking, so I came outside." Mitchie crossed her arms, rubbing them swiftly with her hands as I faced Shane.

"Can I come over too?" The boy asked as Mitchie nodded.

"Sure, now lets get moving." She grabbed our hands, my right one and Shane's left one, tugging us along with her into the night. Her skin was smooth to the touch, her hand, a perfect fit between mine. Small grazes like these brought shivers through me, and yet all we were doing was holding hands. Actually, she was directing me. Once inside, Mitchie closed the door and released us.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Mitchie disappeared behind the wall which lead to the living room. I glanced at Shane before he sighed and nodded. We were on the same page, neither of us was going to ruin Mitchie's world…not tonight at least. I sat on one end of the couch and Shane sat on the other.

"You know we have school tomorrow right?" I asked into the air, to no one in particular.

"Yeah." Mitchie answered, selecting a movie before shutting off the lights. I crossed my legs, leaning back before Mitchie chose to sit away from the two of us. She crawled into the love seat, stretching to get comfortable. I took a breath of relief. I doubt I could sleep if she was laying on me anyway. As the movie played on in the night, Shane drifted off to sleep first, his hand pressed firmly against his chin. I glanced over at Mitchie who was on the verge of falling asleep, but she was just too interested in the movie to drift off. I was smiling like an idiot I'm sure as the blue screen, which then turned to a bright yellow, brought different lights to reflect Mitchie's features. But before I knew it, she turned towards me, her eyes locking on mine and me not wanting to shyly look away. I giggled, giving off a friendly smile.

"I'm so tired." Mitchie explained as I nodded in silence. I faced the television. "I'm going to lay in my bed."

"Um, no you aren't." I sat up. "You invited Shane and I here, and there is no way we're sleeping on this hard couch when you get to sleep on your bed."

"Then come with me." My ears began to ring at those words. I knew it was just something she said to make me feel better, so I didn't have to sleep next to Shane and his random snoring, but to me, those words brought feelings that held me frozen.

"I live like a door away," I swayed my hand into the air.

"Fine, but I'm going to bed." Mitchie flicked off the television, standing in the dimly lit room. The streetlamps made weird designs on the floor, but light was light.

"Mitchie," I stood, blindly following the girl as she turned the corner where the hall light automatically flicked on. She turned to face me, her eyes barley open. "You sleep down here and I'll sleep in your room." I joked as she shook her head, walking up the steps as I followed. I couldn't stay in her room, because if I did, and she found out about the hundreds of times Shane and I spoke about nights like this…the feelings….I just can't make sense of anything.

Once Mitchie and I stepped into her room, she clapped her hands and the night lamp flickered dim. I watched as the brunette slid into her bed, shifting the sheets before snuggling up to her pillow. She seemed peaceful in that moment. As I stood by the door, debating on sleeping downstairs or not, Mitchie rose her hand in the air, her eyes still shut tight.

"Come on." She tapped behind her, before she yawned.

"I'll sleep in the guest room."

"Why?" Mitchie opened her eyes. I was acting weird, I was changing something that never use to bother me before. Well it did but I stayed quiet about it.

"The bed in the guest room is hard as a rock, and I'm sure I won't sleep in. Someone has to wake everyone up in the morning." I trailed out of the room, hoping that statement made as much sense as I didn't believe Mitchie would fall for it. But she never came after me, and her words didn't echo into the hall. So she was fine with me brushing her off, and I was glad she accepted it.

**I'll be finishing this soon, I have 19 pages completed and about 8 more to go. As for The Code of Charm, it will be done as soon as I leave the program. In August remember? **


End file.
